


Book 1: "Playing God"

by lu2stylelala



Series: Angel's Chronicles [1]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Dong Bang Shin Ki, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, KAT-TUN (Band), Rain (Kpop), SHINee, SS501, Se7en (Kpop), the GazettE
Genre: ACU: Playing God, Genre: AU, M/M, SciFy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu2stylelala/pseuds/lu2stylelala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time I'm posting stuff here on AO3, please hang in there while I try to work out the glitches! <br/>Pairing: DBSK: YunJae (implied), YooSu (TBA), (More Pairings/Bands to Come) <br/>Disclaimer: THIS IS A FANFICTION, as in I do not own the Main Characters. All Technicians, Doctors, and most Executives/Billionaires/Random Assholes are created and named by me and are not meant to resemble anyone. (No hate to any fandom, any similarities are purely accidental)</p></blockquote>





	1. Intro and Ch 1: Us or Your Mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I'm posting stuff here on AO3, please hang in there while I try to work out the glitches!   
> Pairing: DBSK: YunJae (implied), YooSu (TBA), (More Pairings/Bands to Come)   
> Disclaimer: THIS IS A FANFICTION, as in I do not own the Main Characters. All Technicians, Doctors, and most Executives/Billionaires/Random Assholes are created and named by me and are not meant to resemble anyone. (No hate to any fandom, any similarities are purely accidental)

  
Intro:  
Many do not know, so in the hopes that someone will find the truth of this story and share it with the world, I will start as early as is necessary to tell you. Who and what I am is not important at the moment, so we shall stick to the subject at hand. The beginning is not nearly so important, so I shall simply say this:  
Angels walk amongst us everyday. Some who are cast out of Heaven, some who choose to Fall, some who are here on Enlightenment. They teach, guide, instruct, protect, comfort. They fall in love, they give up their wings, they breed, live and die.  
Some pass on their secrets, tell stories, leave instructions. Some are guardians of power and pass that legacy to their offspring, others still leave artifacts far too powerful to be abandoned to purely-human hands. Still others leave behind secrets to be discovered, or bury their treasures and pray they will never be found.  
Always those of Angel lineage are superior. Beautiful, graceful, talented, keenly intelligent, they excel in at least three or four aspects, they stand out. They get noticed. They get recruited. They get interviewed.  
Their secrets are discovered. They’re imprisoned, interrogated, controlled. More are hunted, caught, trained. A new program. Protocols in the form of the Human Angel Legion Ordinances, or simply H.A.L.O.s. These are not humans, so those in power have every right to use their property as they see fit, or so they seem to think.  
Some keep them for power, some sell and buy them for pleasure, some use them for money. They are traded as jewels, collected as symbols of stature, put to work with their various strengths to increase the wealth of their masters in the futile hope of one day being free. Regardless, they are treated as less than human.  
But they are much, much more.  
This is what happens when Humans Play God.

 

Chapter One:  
“You just put two dominant males in the same room.” The technician in charge of J. Yunho’s file hissed as she readjusted her glasses and leveled her most severe glare at one of the Executives. “If you’re not careful, you’ll wind up with someone dead. None of these men are stable, and you’re throwing them together without a thought! These lines are precious, and you act like they’re nothing!”  
“Angel by-blows are hardly uncommon anymore, Park.” Shin HyunSu murmured disdainfully as he stepped closer to the one-way mirror and watched the two circle each other somewhat nervously. “We have a fine variety.”  
“Not of these two lines!” She shot back. “My case is the only one of his lineage, one of the Arch Angel lines! We had no success in capturing his sister, and his family has disappeared because they know you’re after them even if they don’t know why! He’s one of the most promising cases we have!”  
“So we’ll be sure to test him for breeding as soon as it is possible.” HyunSu shrugged. “For the moment, I am interested in his leadership and temperament. If he acts too out of the normal, or too volatile, he’s of no use to us at all.”  
“I too have to protest the carelessness of this venture!” The other technician spoke up, bursting onto the scene with a rapidly heaving chest that bespoke of her run to the room. “My case is a non-aggressor of strong lineage and a respectable line. He’s not an Arch, but he’s just as valuable! This little experiment could cost his life!”  
“If he can’t protect himself, he’s of little use as a dominant.”  
Both females hissed and turned back to the window, viewing the two males with panic-tight hands clenching on their files. Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho. Both angel-blooded males. Both dominant. Both alive.  
For the moment. Technicians at The Haven knew just how quickly things could change, as they lost an Angel a month from experiments, tests, and stupid incidents like the one these two specimens had just been thrown into. Hopefully, they weren’t about to witness another tragedy.

Yoochun shifted to his right slowly, warily watching the more dominant male they’d just released into the holding room with him. The new arrival moved to the left so they circled each other while keeping the distance between them. Each also stayed close to the walls, refusing to move into the center of the room and bait the other until they had a more accurate read on the situation.  
Though the other didn’t seem much older, he had an air of authority about him that bespoke of an Alpha. He wasn’t as rabid as some of the dominant Dark-Angel varieties Yoochun had had the displeasure of crossing paths with, but then, appearances could be deceiving.  
Unless he was _that one_. Ceasing his cautious steps to the right, Yoochun risked brief eye-contact with the other. The gesture was returned with a questioning look, as though the other were simply waiting. Waiting for his question?  
“Are you the one?” He asked softly, knowing they were under observation but unable to resist asking.  
Jung Yunho stiffened, wildness flaring in his dark eyes and lips thinning for a moment. Tension rode through his shoulders, cording the sculpted muscles of his arms, chest and abdomen. Beneath the thin black tank-top he wore, the tension was easily visible.  
Yoochun’s head lifted slightly, one food sliding back as he adopted a relaxed defensive posture. His gray clothing sighed softly, a simple t-shirt and jeans and slightly-worn sneakers. The other wore similar jeans and sneakers with his tank-top, though all of his clothing was black. One of the A-Level subjects, Yoochun thought, if he were to hazard a guess. B-Level wore gray, C-Level white.  
As far as he knew, C-Level were all females. They were kept in another building, on the other side of the compound. The males were housed in two different buildings, both A and B-Level males mixed into each population. New arrivals wore Navy blue until they were sorted into their respective housing and Level ranking.  
No one was exactly sure of how the A and B-Level rankings were sorted. Both dominant and submissive males were mixed into either ranking, and randomly placed in either of the housing units. If he had to guess, being in either one of the buildings was rather like living in a prison.  
Not the most comforting home for those with Angel blood, the fact that they couldn’t fly was punishment enough. To be caged was to court madness. Still, the constant change and mix of routine and company kept most on an operational level. Those who couldn’t handle it went Rogue and tried to fight their way out, or claim dominance over the ‘colony’.  
As far as he knew, Yoochun had heard nothing of an uprising in the building for the last three months. There were still bouts of panic and the attempted run-away, but the whole of the population sensed the presence of an Arch Angel. Even the most watered-down Arch Angel registered as extremely powerful to the other strains of Angel DNA. They were hierarchical, and the Arch Angels were meant to lead.  
Up until recently, Yoochun had only known of one Arch Angel in the vicinity, though he’d had a feeling that perhaps the other was near. Now it appeared that they really had caught him. No wonder things had been so quiet.  
“The one what?” Yunho replied, forcibly relaxing his stance.  
As the other male relaxed, Yoochun returned to a normal stance and calmed slightly. Neither of them had weapons and there was the whole of the room between them, but tension in another dominant male always meant a fight. Though, if the younger were to admit it, it wouldn’t be much of a fight.  
He knew what an Alpha male was when he met one, and Jung Yunho had the scent of an Arch Angel besides. _‘How in the name of Heaven did they catch you? I thought_ he _was the only one they had… How did they catch another?_  
Instead of answering the question that was offered in lieu of an answer to his own inquiry, Yoochun glanced at the large mirror to one side of the room. He had no doubt the scientists and probably a few executives were back there right now, arguing and observing. His technician was probably back there too, pleading his case.  
Kim SaHee had too big of a heart to be working in the hell that was The Haven. She was one of the few who wanted to know more about Angel-blood in the hopes of saving man kind. The true owners and investors were just in it for the money.  
And the sex, but Yoochun tried not to think too much about that.  
Shifting nervously Yoochun inhaled deeply, drawing in the other male’s scent. The muscles in his back which would have controlled his wings –had they developed- relaxed instantly. An Arch Angel was a Leader, a Leader meant safety. Even though he was a Dominant male in his own right, Yoochun acknowledged the urge to be submissive to this other.  
“You know, the new arrival.” He murmured softly. “House One, right?”

Yunho tilted his head slightly, the chocolate strands of his hair sliding around his face as he considered the other male. He’d heard that Park Yoochun was one of the more even-tempered dominant males in the population. He hadn’t started any fights, hadn’t lost his ‘humanity’, and was always there to lend a sympathetic ear or a shoulder.  
Just the kind of person you wanted on your side if you were planning a revolt. Then again, he was the perfect person to be a wolf in sheep’s clothing and catch any of them in a misstep. What better mole than an Angel-blooded member of the population?  
Exhaling and fighting the urge to swear, Yunho wondered at the wisdom of his plan. _‘Se7en and the others never had any idea it would be like this, or I bet we would have decided to try something else.’_  
 _This was all you could do, remember? Everything else was surely suicide. At least in this instance, there’s a chance you live long enough to make a difference._  
Right. Damn.  
 _Park Yoochun is also the one with the best access to_ him.  
“You know of him?” Yunho replied with a faint smile.  
“I’ve heard.” Yoochun replied, cautiously.  
Yunho nodded faintly.  
Yoochun grinned, sighing.  
Yunho twitched in surprise when a tendril of magic that tasted of Heaven and _felt_ like the male before him touched his mind. _‘So, you’ve come to save us after-all… Or is it just him you’re after?’_  
Yunho stilled. _‘Him?’_  
Yoochun blinked, suddenly puzzled. _‘Your mate, Arch Angel, who else?’_  
The room tilted curiously, and Yunho was dimly aware of Yoochun bolting across the room to him at inhumane speed in just enough time to keep him from actually hitting the floor when his knees gave. _'Mate?'_  
His mate?  
 _‘Who else?’_  
Well hell. So much for getting in and out and saving a few lives. There just had to be a catch, didn’t there?  
 _‘How do you know I have a mate?’_  
Yoochun’s laughter was warm in spite of the bitter undertones. _‘We’re AngelKin, you know. It’s part of who we are.’_  
Yunho shook off his surprise and defaulted back to disbelief, straightening. _‘How do you know that my mate is here though?’_  
Yoochun’s expression was mocking. _‘The Seer, of course. The same reason we knew you’d show up… You do know that you’re an Arch Angel and supposed to help us, right?’_  
 _‘Yeah… That part I knew.’_  
 _‘Well, it's good you know something, at least.’_  
Yunho shook his head, considering the now-relaxed male at his side. This was _not_ how he’d imagined things would go.  
  


***

  



	2. Unspoken Questions and Silent Conversations

  
“Recovered?” Yoochun murmured, hand still hovering under Yunho’s elbow. He made no mention of their silent conversation, so as not to tip off the scientists watching them like rats in a maze.  
As it stood, it was strange that he’d bolted across the room to catch the suddenly dizzy male rather than just letting him fall. They hadn’t actually introduced themselves yet, and certainly weren’t friends, but that hadn’t mattered at the time. Until he knew otherwise, they were allies being held against their will and treated as something less than human. He didn’t need to know a single thing about the other as long as that was true.  
Then again, Yoochun guessed _he_ was the new arrival that everyone kept mentioning with a “You Know”, and knew he was an Arch Angel besides. More than enough reason to lend a hand… Not to mention The Seer had said he would come, and get them out of this hell.  
Perfectly good reasons to make friends when you thought about it, really. Not that he had, at the time, he’d just reacted. It was the right thing to do, end of story. It was a reflex way beyond the humans that kept them captive, but that was another story.  
“Yeah.” The A-Level male nodded after a moment, frowning slightly as he watched the younger withdraw and back away. “Thanks.”  
Yoochun tilted his head slightly, black bangs sliding into his eyes before being shaken away. He wore his hair longer than most, more for preference than anything else. If he wanted he could have it cut, but it was rather nice to have something under his control. That and his occasional escape to music were all he had, and his hair wouldn’t matter when they decided to sell him.  
As far as The Haven was concerned, every talent or asset they had was traded into dollar signs, even his love for writing songs. So in a way, they even managed to taint music, though he couldn’t bring himself to love it any less. One day when he was free of this place, he’d be a songwriter. Famous enough they wouldn’t dare go after him, even if he was AngelKin.  
 _‘You’re the first I’ve met in here who knew how to use telepathy.’_ Yunho confessed, attracting the other male’s attention with a slight jerk. _‘It’s… surprising.’_  
The Arch Angel watched as the younger male shrugged one shoulder, running a hand through his slightly-wavy hair to settle it out of his face. He knew a little about Park Yoochun, had seen the image from his file and a bit of basic information. It was a damn good thing Se7en had found that tech-genius when he had, it was nice to know something about The Haven before letting the agents pick him up.  
Then again, there was nothing on the files about a designated Seer. Two or three bloodlines had a reputation for visions, and the descendents were flagged on their charts with notations about looking for unusual behavior, but nothing had been confirmed. A Seer and a captive Arch Angel? But one of the Arch lines bred Seers, so perhaps?  
 _Do they have more than one Arch-line and just not know it?_  
And if that was the case, how long would it take for them to figure it out? Did they honestly not know he was an Arch Angel, or a Seer? _He must be Submissive, then…_ Yunho thought, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he carded through possibilities.  
Rain and Se7en had sent him in because he was a warrior, a leader and capable of thinking on his feet. A damned good thing they had sent him, since TOP would have just blown things up and Jiyong would have bitched about not having designers catering to his every fashion whim.  
Shaking off the urge to smile fondly at the thought of his friends, Yunho mentally sighed. _That’s the only way he wouldn’t register strongly enough to alter the attitudes of The Population… Otherwise there is no way the scientists wouldn’t know._  
Unless the Population was deliberately not drawing attention to him because he was an Arch Angel and a Seer? _Hell… No wonder Se7en and Bi wanted someone on the inside… But what the hell do I do now that I’m here and learning all this stuff that is bound to fuck up our plans?_  
 _‘The Seer said you had other friends.’_ Yoochun murmured, tilting his head slightly as shadows moved behind his eyes. _‘Is that true too?’_  
Yunho’s brows furrowed, indecision holding his tongue. He wasn’t sure he could trust this male yet, though he doubted Yoochun trusted him anymore. The Haven wasn’t a hotel, for all that the rooms seemed like it. Either one of them could be a plant whose loyalty lay with The Council and their scientists, rather than the AngelKin.  
 _‘This Seer seems to know an awful lot about me.’_ He muttered at last, not yet replying to the question.  
Yoochun’s look turned mocking, and Yunho tried not to think he liked the man already. But damn, it was hard. Under other circumstances, he liked to think he and Park Yoochun would have been fast friends. And maybe they still would be, provided they survived this little slice of paradise.  
 _‘Well, you_ do _know what a Seer is, don’t you?’_  
He barely swallowed the urge to laugh, though a faint smile escaped.  
 _‘In theory. I haven’t been in The Population long, I haven’t had a chance to meet him, err, her?’_ Yunho frowned. _‘Is it male or female?’_  
Damn, he really hoped it was either male or female… But before he’d set plans in motion to be ‘caught’, Rain had told him of just a few of the experiments at The Haven. Such as ‘neutral’ gendered experiments the scientists had begun to create from prior DNA collections and test to their heart’s content. As far as Yunho was concerned, he didn’t want to go anywhere near those lab-created individuals. For starters because they were more machine than human, and more loyal to The Haven than Kin... Then there was a certain level of ‘weird’ to factor in.  
A high level of weird.  
Experiments abounded in the various labs of The Haven. Yes part of it was housing for their captured AngelKin, testing facilities, laboratories and office space for the executives. Buildings above and below the actual compound had a variety of other uses. Some of them were just an elaborate front, others merely expensive housing for when the billionaire investors decided to visit and test the wares. There was also a separate science wing devoted to creating and manipulating test subjects, growing and experimenting with importing the ‘Angel-Gene’, and various other delights that made Yunho’s skin crawl.  
And he was willing to bet that none but the scientists and perhaps some of the higher-ranking investors actually knew more than half the story. Bi and Se7en did have confirmation that the scientists and Council wanted to breed winged soldiers, as well as some more exotic play-things for their escorts and companions service.  
Neither Rain nor Se7en had been able to confirm what their exact priorities were, beyond making money. There were still so many files left to hack and so many questions left unanswered. One thing was for sure, The Haven had all sorts of plans for their experiments, and it covered anything that stood to make them money.  
Of course, what they didn’t know about the AngelKin was making things more difficult, but their experiments certainly weren’t about to tell them that.  
The mocking tone melted away, gentled, somehow, as Yoochun relaxed.. _‘Male… Xiah. His name is Xiah.’_  
 _Xiah_ , or _Seer_ in Angeline. Simple enough. But then, AngelKin could be simply direct, when they wanted to. Though Yunho doubted the scientists knew any Angeline terms, much less that The Population used the language with ease. Then again, he doubted the scientists knew one of the AngelKin was a Seer anyway. But damn if that didn’t scream Arch Angel to him.  
Panic rippled just under the surface of his mind, though he kept it from their conversation. _‘Do they know?’_  
Indignation flared along their shared consciousness, and Yunho winced as he new he’d insulted the other before Yoochun even replied. For the most part, their thoughts were their own, but an emotion that strong wasn’t going to stay hidden long.  
Hissing anger filled the retort. _‘Do I look stupid to you?’_  
 _‘No… Of course not…’_ Yunho replied quickly, keeping the rest of his thoughts to himself as he took a half-step away from the other. _But you sure as hell_ sound _Mated, which can be the same thing…_  
Just when he thought things couldn’t get any more fun.  
 _Yay._  


***

  



	3. Human Conversations and Questions

  
On the other side of the glass, the two technicians slowly relaxed as they watched the two AngelKin continue to exist in silent tension. It was better than an all out fight, so they said nothing. Clicking filled the room, its source a third young woman seated at a table near one corner of the observation window. HyunSu paid her no heed, so the Kin Technicians didn’t bother her.  
As an experiments technician, she was expected to merely be present for any test and then separately note her observations, and procedures she was aware of, and those involved in the experiment. She also noted who set the event up, who witnessed it, and any other pertinent information.  
Knowing better than to question or even annoy the Executive, she continued to type obediently in the observations file, noting each behavior of the subjects into a document that would be added to the database and their respective files. To one side another experiment tech stood, in the event they needed to discuss anything, as was procedure.  
It was also standard procedure at The Haven that the technicians in charge of the AngelKin subjects and files would also be present for the events. While present they were expected to observe and advise, and then later write up a report separate from the experiment tech’s on their own observations, as it was their task to know the behaviors of their assignments as thoroughly as possible.  
SaHee took her first real breath in what felt like hours as she noted the relaxation in the posture of the two males. Yoochun was even smiling faintly, she noted with surprised relief. Of all of the cases within Haven, she was glad one she had been assigned to was him. Though a dominant, he was of exceedingly gentle and reasonable manner.  
Though if she were honest, she had to admit it made it hard to keep treating him like something less than human. The more time she spent around the so called ‘subjects’, the more she objected The Haven’s treatment of them. They were not rats to be tested and tortured and dissected or bred at will… They were humans, and something more. Something that they were gaining the ability to scientifically prove as nothing less than _divine_.  
The idea that one day they might sell him as an escort or a slave, or just kill him on an operating table, made her heart twist, her teeth clench, and threatened to fill her eyes with tears. _They’d kill me if they ever found out._  


*

“Park KyoNa, with me.” Shin HyunSu murmured, growing bored watching the two males stare at each other. No fight, but no conversation either. Then again, most times they knew they were under observation, so it was rather doubtful anything interesting would occur. “The rest of you, continue to monitor the situation.”  
Ignoring the flurry of “Yes Sir” and frantic bows that saw him out of the room, the businessman shot the young woman a last glare and led the way. “The conference room, KyoNa. I expect Shin SaeNa to be with you, in ten minutes, with all relevant information on your cases. Don’t disappoint me.”  
“Yes sir.” She murmured with a bow, bolting toward the lab to find the other woman. “I won’t sir.”  


*

“Did he say what this was about?” SaeNa whispered as she gathered what she hoped was all the pertinent files from one of the stainless-steel filing cabinets. Glancing across the office, she noticed that KyoNa was frantically paging through her file, murmuring to herself. “KyoNa?”  
“No, he didn’t say.” KyoNa murmured, sliding into a seat at a computer as her fingers flew over the keys. With each tap she reviewed the most recent notes on Jung Yunho’s tests.  
He’d been at The Haven for less than a week, only five days to be exact. Two days in custody before that, when he was transferred from the outside world to a series of safe-houses until accommodations could be made within the facility. The progress from the outside world to The Haven was a slow one, to ensure the specimens were not tracked, and the location of The Haven itself remained a secret.  
Though they were unsure if the general public had any awareness of AngelKin, discretion was the better part of valor. Doing all in their power to safely trap and bring in a subject did nothing if his or her disappearance was discovered and location tracked to the facility. For all they knew there was an alliance between the various AngelKin, an alliance that was just waiting to discover the location of The Haven so they could recover their captured brethren.  
Arriving at The Haven did not mean the end of the precautionary measures. New arrivals were not released into The Population until they’d been thoroughly vetted, and gone through behavioral analysis. They had samples of blood, tissues, and fluids taken, as well as underwent a full physical. All were also put through several health and endurance tests. Though the various samples had been taken within the first two days, several of the results were still out.  
With a wince KyoNa fought off the urge to wring her hands in panic. There was nothing she could do to rush the results, particularly since they wanted no mistakes. Confirmation of an Arch bloodline would take at least another week anyway, though that wouldn’t have much of an affect on the current situation.  
By evening Jung Yunho would be assigned living quarters within the house, moved out of solitary and into reach of the other specimens. As he was –without a doubt- a Dominant individual, he would be paired with a Submissive, a protocol to ensure no severely-damaging fights broke out. She still didn’t know who he’d be paired with, but that was the least of her troubles at the moment.  
“KyoNa?” Sae murmured, tearing her eyes away from her full diagnostic on Kim Jaejoong just long enough to glance at her friend questioningly.  
Once again the Arch’s power levels weren’t charted, or at least not in a reliable sense. They were working with various measurements of electricity, as well as diagramming reactions within the brain based on various outside stimuli. Nothing concrete yet, though what tested they had thought to try told them nothing. A scan of his thought pattern showed a rapidly bolting line, from highs to lows without any discernible pattern. A lie detector reacted the same way, no matter what the questions pertained to.  
Whether that was a habit of Arch Angels, a measure of their power or strength, or just an adverse reaction between AngelKin and machine, they still weren’t sure. Still, it was carefully printed and added to the file, along with notes written by the doctors, analysts and technicians. A brief comparison between his last test two weeks ago and yesterday’s test showed a strange spike in certain sections of his mind activity, as well as a strange pattern to his heartbeat.  
Perhaps Jaejoong was getting sick?  
“I… I may have lost my temper when he threw the new arrival into a confrontation room with one of the established dominants.” KyoNa murmured, distracting SaeNa from her musings.  
“What?” Sae squeaked, almost dropping her file. “What did you say, what happened? Is the new arrival alright?”  
KyoNa smiled in relief. “Yes… They didn’t fight.”  
Sae exhaled in relief, shoulders relaxing, and then frowned. “But I thought your new arrival was Jung Yunho, he’s a dominant male of significant strength, isn’t he?”  
“Not only that…” KyoNa agreed. “But he’s also a possible Arch Angel, we’re waiting on the test to come back.”  
Sae whistled softly, expression clearly impressed. “Who was the established dominant from The Population?”  
“Park Yoochun.”  
Sae winced. “I bet SaHee was in a panic, he’s one of her best cases.”  
“I see why.” KyoNa managed other faint smile. “Yunho must have gotten dizzy, he looked like he was going to fall even… But Yoochun caught him.”  
Neither woman mentioned how the action was touchingly human; there were cameras on them as much as the actual test ‘subjects’ of The Haven.  
“Wow, you’ve had a busy morning, haven’t you?”  
“And it’s only going to get worse from here.”  
“Probably so… Do you have everything?”  
“Yes. Are you ready?”  
“No, never…” She laughed softly. “But let’s go.”  


*

“What do you mean you ‘can’t say for sure’, Technician SaeNa?” Shin HyunSu gave his niece a piercing look that made her shift slightly in her seat. “I was under the impression the Arch Angel was your case. It should be a simple enough question to answer.”  
“I have been recently assigned to Kim Jaejoong’s file, yes, Sir.” She murmured with a faint bow, her hands curling slightly around the edge of the file in her hands. “But as he is currently the only confirmed Arch Angel in the populace, we cannot say if he is a Dominant or Submissive yet.”  
“Explain.” His voice was a whip-crack of cool disinterest.  
Shin SaeNa winced internally, but refused to reveal her weakness. To the Executives of The Haven, and the billionaire investors behind them, technicians were infinitely more expendable than the Angel-blooded individuals they cared so little for. A technician was worth next to nothing.  
And the Angels? The men were after whatever they could get from the individuals proven to possess celestial bloodlines. The beautiful males she worked with were treated like lab-rats, sold like slaves or whores, and singled out for stud services. Some individuals were just beautiful, others talented or gifted, some even with magic. What else would the greedy souls of Asia do but imprison them and try to use these skills and talents to increase their own wealth?  
Working at The Haven was not a job without its risks, a pity they didn’t tell you that when you signed up. They did make it clear that to care for any of your cases was expressly forbidden, but that didn’t make her heart any harder. She didn’t want to hurt them, she just wanted to understand.  
“In the hierarchical organization of the Angels –as far as we’ve been able to assume- the Arch Angels are the leaders. Whether they are Dominant or Submissive individuals only matters within the structure of Arch Angel Leadership, the Population doesn’t care.”  
“They react like simple animals, a dominant is a dominant.” He frowned. “Make yourself clear, if you can.”  
 _'I don't think I can...'_  


***

  



	4. "Playing God" Ch 4: "About Arch Angels"

  
She licked her lips nervously; flipping open the file to consider the information about Kim Jaejoong’s various interactions with members of The Population. Since he’d been confirmed an Arch-line, he’d been given his own quarters once again. They certainly didn’t want to risk their only Arch getting into a fight with a room-mate, or worse, ordering that room-mate to harm him.  
If she was reading the behaviors right, their concerns were valid. Out of loyalty, any of the lesser AngelKin actually would kill him if he asked. The hierarchical system of the Angel rankings in general meant that no matter which of the Seven Arch Lines gave an order, all lesser obeyed it. At least, they had in the past. Until they had more Arch Angels in custody and were able to solve some of the puzzling results, all the technicians and staff could do was guess.  
Subject Kim Jaejoong was a puzzling file, from start to finish. He possessed a somewhat cool exterior, but seemed do be more of a delicate individual. He was soft-spoken, non-aggressive, remarkably logical and pliant. Under any other circumstances, no tech would hesitate to surmise that he was in fact a Submissive…  
But if he walked down the hall, Dominants moved out of his way and bowed their heads. If he entered a crowded common room, someone automatically moved to give him a seat. If he opened his mouth, every ear tuned to his voice.  
And that included human ones. Kim Jaejoong was a puzzling, enrapturing individual. Though he submitted to tests, the results were nothing that could be understood or made sense of. Though he interacted with The Population, he remained apart from it. Though he was a prisoner, he remained calm and merely seemed to be waiting for…  
Something.  
Though she hadn’t been his assigned Kin-Tech for long, it was beginning to unnerve her. Worse yet was the fact that there was no word or name she could give to the unease. And if she couldn’t explain it, it wouldn’t be taken seriously. Then again, if she could explain, and they found the threat credible, those higher up might demand his case terminated.  
And she didn’t want to be responsible for the death of that beautiful Arch Angel. No matter what, she didn’t want him dead. She just wanted answers. In lieu of those, she kept her silence, and left Kim Jaejoong his secrets. They wouldn’t be secrets for long, after all. Such things didn’t last, not at The Haven.

It was strange that they had such a complex honor code that was simultaneously so simple. Those at The Haven assumed there were seven Arch bloodlines, to coincide with the seven archangels of stories: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, and Saraqael. Without a doubt, all other AngelKin obeyed the will of the seven Arch bloodlines. They were the leaders, the most gifted.  
According to research and interrogation of older angel subjects as well as studying through many generations, The Haven had even found traces of prior relations. Though not as old as the lines themselves, there was quite a lengthy history of people banding together to study the AngelKin. It was only in more recent generations, in the face of great advances in technology that these like minds banded together and formed The Haven. The mission was once “For the Safety of Mankind and the Assessment of the Angel Threat”.  
With vague notations on early members of the Seven Lines, The Haven had created as detailed a timeline as possible. Each of the strains wound through time, occasionally crossing paths or sharing familial bonds with lesser AngelKin. Sketches of prior subjects, notes about abilities, and even the occasional statement from the subject or report of an autopsy had been meticulously collected through time and carefully preserved in The Archives.  
Though the most recent relatives of the Seven Lines were not confirmed, and thought to be lost to time, they had managed by sheer luck to catch one. The once-feral male had learned quickly there was no escape unless his captors willed it, and had eventually resigned himself to their keeping.  
It had been five years ago that they’d captured Kim Jaejoong, who they discovered was of Raphael’s line. Raphael, the third Arch Angel, was said to be a Healer in the old stories. Intrigued that his long-removed descendant might also possess this ability, the scientists had done everything to discover the talent.  
For the moment, it remained dormant.  
The biggest difference in Jaejoong’s case when compared to all the others of The Haven was his manifestation of wings. Through some event that cost his prior technician her life, resulted in a massive loss of equipment, and cost two other subjects their lives, the black-feathered appendages had appeared. Though the subject himself was only about five-foot-nine, each wing stretched in excess of eight feet in length.  
Surprise had been the initial reaction to the wings, both at their appearance in general as well as their physical one. Though most had been expecting white-feathered wings, Kim Jaejoong’s were a striking black.  
 _‘Not black, precisely.’_ Sae corrected herself as she considered one of the photos in the file. A close-up of the wing, it showed how in the light, each seemingly black feather gleamed with pearlescent tones. Deep indigo and blue chased each other over the feathers, like a raven’s wing in the sun. As dark as Jaejoong’s hair, as dark as his eyes.  
 _‘He truly is beautiful…’_ She admitted as she glanced through the photographs included in his file and even paused to consider a feather they had removed from his wing to add to their collected data. When they’d tried to analyze the feather, the DNA results had come back mixed. Some read as human, matching blood-DNA samples taken from Jaejoong. Some registered as something akin to a black swan, and some were completely confusing which they just attributed to the ‘angel’ factor.  
Another puzzle they were no closer to solving.  
Ever since the event he’d been able to manifest and ‘banish’ the wings at will. A relatively minor talent when compared to the expected gifts of an Arch Angel, but at the same time a massive achievement for The Haven. So far no other subject had shown any hint of wing manifestation, and the attempt to repeat the effect had been deemed too hazardous to property.  
Perhaps if they had another Arch to study, another to compare Jaejoong’s test results to, they would be somewhat closer to unraveling some of the mysteries surrounding this race. Paging through various print-outs of the results, SaeNa hesitated once again over the strange jump in brain activity and heart-rate. For some reason it nagged at her, though she wasn’t sure why.  
Perhaps because it was the first irregularity she could spot in the erratic ‘normalcy’ of Jaejoong’s patterns. A reaction he hadn’t had before, which was easy to pick out in spite of not being able to make sense of his normal readings. The spikes had first occurred on his tests five days ago, though there was no apparent reason why. The tests had been performed by a scientist who had worked with him before, but –as was Protocol- was not on his case each time in order to prevent familiarity between doctor and case. It was not the first testing SaeNa had sat in for either, so her presence wasn’t the cause.  
A repeat in the strange spikes appeared on the tests from yesterday as well. Those tests had occurred without her observation, and had been performed by another doctor. They were two completely different scenarios, both with eerily similar anomalies appearing on his readouts. Perhaps he was getting sick? Or was there some sort of malfunction within the equipment? Still, it didn’t make any sense.  
“SaeNa, my patience is waning.” Shin HyunSu growled, returning her sharply to the present.  
She responded immediately. “Sir, even the most Dominant Non-Arch Angel will bow before this male. It’s programmed into the very DNA of all Angel strains. If they’re not Arch, they bow to one who is. That is why it is so important to find more Arch Angel lines, because until have at least one more, what we can understand of Jaejoong is severely limited.”  
“And you, Technician Park KyoNa.” Shin HyunSu turned his attention to the newly arrived tech, pinning her to her chair with a level look. “You protested to our earlier experiment with your case.”  
“Yes sir.” She murmured, unrepentant of her earlier behavior but somewhat more restrained now. “We have reason to believe that Jung Yunho may be another of the Arch Angel lines, we’re just waiting for the blood-work to return and confirm.”  
“Explain to me why you believe he is an Arch.” HyunSu leaned back in his seat, somewhat interested.  
“What we know of his family would indicate it, sir. There has been some difficulty obtaining full records, but what information we did manage to collect hints that he traces back to the Primary line.”  
HyunSu leaned forward in his seat. “A Primary Arch bloodline?”  
“Yes sir.” She replied softly, somehow finding the ability to continue though her throat threatened to close on the words. “The Primary Arch Line. We believe Jung Yunho to be a descendant of Michael.”  
  


***

  



	5. Half-Promises and A Challenge

  
Yoochun shifted slightly as Yunho fixed a dark stare on him, somewhat nervous as he wondered how deep the Arch’s mahogany gaze could see. In an effort to keep up appearances and misdirect from the fact they were having a silent conversation, they’d both gotten around to formally ‘introducing’ themselves by name. A brief mundane conversation had followed, somewhat staggered as each continued to evaluate the other through their faint link.  
Telepathy for AngelKin was as natural as breathing. The shallowest of connections were made between strangers or under tense circumstances, where one could silently express what was needed without revealing too much about themselves. After all, if you were under the faintest of truces, the last thing you wanted was to give the other all your secrets.  
The better the parties knew each other, the deeper their connection and slowly a bond formed between them. As with old friends, family and lovers, they could communicate over great lengths of distance without added effort. Words, emotions, thoughts and memories could all be transferred through a link, depending on the depth of the bond and the complexity of the intended message.  
Mates had no secrets, the whole of their lives given over to each other when their bond was complete. The only fertile member of the AngelKin was a mated one, and there were no acknowledged or bonded mates within The Haven.  
That much Yunho had learned from Rain and Se7en’s new hacker, though he hadn’t had time to glean any more… There was a very limited window on their plan, and he’d been out of time. As it was, he hadn’t realized that it would take a five full days for him to even get into the compound.  
Perhaps The Resistance had already hacked The Haven’s network?  
 _Wishful thinking…_ He lightly scolded himself.  
 _‘The Seer said you had friends.’_ Yoochun tried again, tilting his head. _‘Friends that would want to help, like you… Are they coming?’_  
 _‘I have friends.’_ He agreed this time, more of a response than the last time the question had been asked. _‘But I’m the only one crazy enough to get picked up by The Haven’s catch-crew in order to get inside…’_  
Yoochun waited, considering him for another moment or two of silence both aloud and along their link. Amusement sparked inside his head, traveling down the link like starbursts of light across Yunho’s vision. _‘That’s all you’re going to tell me…’_  
 _‘I probably don’t trust you much more than you trust me, at the moment.’_ Yunho admitted, stiffening as a door opened.  
 _‘With time…’_ Yoochun offered as he turned toward the technician. _‘That will change with time… Until we meet again, Jung Yunho. Perhaps at our next meet, we will talk of your friends.’_  
Yunho noted the slim black cuff around Yoochun’s right wrist, a replica of the one he wore. Upon entering The Haven he’d been ‘tagged’ with the device. The technician that had attached it explained that they were a special kind of steel designed to resist damage from physical and even electrical attack in anticipation of angel-magic being used to remove them.  
Contained within the bracelet was a chip and a tracking device, and an element that allowed the scientists to program it to incapacitate the wearer in the event of an escape. Dominant-type AngelKin were tagged at the wrist, and submissive-type with a collar around their necks.  
 _‘I would like to learn of your friends too, Park Yoochun.’_ He murmured. _‘And perhaps, meet your Seer.’_  
Yoochun hesitated, nostrils flaring as his eyes narrowed. The look was more of wary contemplation and slight distrust than any rage. He truly was a good tempered creature, for a dominant. _‘Perhaps you will…’_

Turning his back on the Arch Angel, Yoochun fell into step with his Kin-Tech SaHee, following her out of the room. He waited patiently –rather like some well-trained dog- while she ensured the door sealed behind them, and then followed her down the winding white hallway.  
Shorter than him by a head, she had to stretch her strides and he shorten his to find a reasonable matched pace. After so much time with her as his Kin-Tech –four years now- the check to his pace was a reflex. Within this part of The Haven complex, the only ‘subjects’ were those escorted by their Techs.  
A male Kin-Tech passed them going the opposite direction, a C-Level female stumbling slightly to follow close behind him. She was obviously newly caught and assigned, a slim black lead led from the collar at her throat to his hand, her quick strides the only thing that kept it from being taunt between them and dragging her along.  
He had sensed them coming up the hallway, her sudden reaction to seeing him making her stumble. Her Tech hissed and tugged at the ‘leash’ making her skitter quickly to recover lost ground. Other than a faint slide of his gaze, Yoochun paid her no real attention. To care was to suffer, in The Haven.  
As though realizing this, she reaffixed her eyes on the floor with the slightest bob of her head, and hurried away after her Kin-Tech.  
“She must have thought you were handsome.” SaHee murmured, glancing up at her charge.  
Yoochun tossed his head faintly, more to shake the length of his mane back behind his shoulders rather than as a proud gesture. “She was young and a Submissive, probably just surprised.”  
“Did she not hear us?” SaHee prodded. “Your hearing is better than ours, isn’t it?”  
“AngelKin are known to have more developed senses.” He rolled one shoulder, noncommittal. “That doesn’t mean we all do, or that she heard us or didn’t. Regardless she would know a Dominant male; that was the only reason for her reaction.”  
“In another time and place, how would she have responded?”  
No matter how kind-hearted the female seemed to be, she was still a Tech. Yoochun tried hard to keep his dislike from his features as he eyed her, and without effort a snap of his power escaped his hold and wound around the Tech before him. “She would have avoided my gaze and hoped she did not attract my attention… And if she had that, she would hope very strongly I was not displeased.”  
He could kill her, just like this. Without raising a single alarm, without a noticeable effort. Just have done with her. Reach into her mind and shatter it, ending her life as was his right. She was one of many that kept him prisoner, in spite of knowing it was wrong. She had much to be held accountable for, but not all.  
Not all of it was her sin. Knowing this, he retracted the twist of power from around her, returning it to within his grasp. Now was not the time to use such a skill, he knew it. _He_ had not seen, and so Yoochun would not act. Not yet.  
SaHee shivered and glanced away from him, away from the rage burning deep in his eyes, losing the brief battle of wills whether she understood it or not. Victory flared along his senses and made him fight a smile. One day he’d leave this place in ashes, and the Kin-Techs would repent for their sins.  
Until then, let them think he was simply a ‘Dominant’… By the time they figured it out, it would be too late. As strongly as he wished for that day, he would wait. There were things, some things, which were more important than his wish for retribution and escape. Those lesser things could wait, for now.  
“Do you want to return to the common-rooms or your dorm?” She asked in a soft voice, still not looking at him.  
The Angel’s senses flared, stretched, then retreated, withdrawing into him after finding the answer he sought. “My room.”  
A soft voice beckoned on the edge of his perception. _‘I’m waiting, Son of Uriel…’_  
He could not help but croon. _‘Soon… I will be with you soon.’_  


***

  



	6. New Home

Yunho frowned at the faint rippling caress of magic along the edges of his mind. It lingered there for a moment like a lazy genie luxuriating in freedom from the lamp, then withdrew as though some sudden decision was made to retreat. Eyebrows drawn together in concentration, the Arch ‘stretched’ to touch that flow of power again, memorizing the feel. Just as quickly as it was unleashed, he could feel it withdrawing back into itself.  
And try as he might to ‘catch’ hold of it again, it was rather like trapping smoke or catching water with one’s bare hands. The feeling slid through his mental ‘fingers’, and teasingly melting away into nothingness. It was a cautionary measure, the fact that the originating source left no trail. Just in case he would be hunted, there was nothing to trace. But still, Yunho had sensed a familiarity in that slight touch.  
 _And you only know one mind within these walls…_ He murmured to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. He had little doubt that sooner or later his Kin-Tech would be along to collect him. Until then, he’d just have to wait, but it didn’t really matter. He had plenty of things to think of between now and then.  


*

_‘Soon… I will be with you soon.’_ The promise in that faintly-rumbling voice had delight skipping through him, bright starburst patterns that he fought to keep to himself. Such a reaction to so simple a thing, such simple words.  
He could feel the other as his joy escaped. Even floors away, there was a strong bond between them, as though they stood in the same room. It was this way that he could feel the Dominant male rake a hand through his joy and ‘catch’ it, pulling it into himself in an intimacy that humans would never understand.  
When it spoke again, that voice was slightly more cautious, always gentle with him. He loved it all the more. _‘I love the feel of your joy…’_ A distinct veiling over the mind, one he sensed only because he clung to every word shared between them.  
Even the ones he wasn’t supposed to hear. _…Soul-Mate…_  
Chocolate eyes closed, long-lashed eyelids drifting low as he wrapped that word around his heart and coddled it. Something sweet in the midst of this bitter prison, even if he wasn’t supposed to have it. _One day you will say that to me aloud, Only One, without hesitation… I live for that day._  


*

Jaejoong sat up, abandoning the weights he’d been bench-pressing. The Tech nearby noted the end of the session without remark, not being one of his usual handlers. She had no notion of his routine, beyond the notes in the file. Then again, Jaejoong never gave them much to note. _‘Will work out until content…’_ It was a very broad and rather vague term. Plenty of room left for him to maneuver as he wished, well within the realm of their expectations.  
“Evening is coming.” He murmured, able to feel the time even if there were no windows. Night was his favorite, and tonight would be cold. “May I see the stars tonight?”  
The Tech stared, her eyes wide as she watched him retrieve a towel and wipe the sweat from his face. “I, ummm.”  
“My Kin-Tech should almost be through with her meeting.” He murmured, rising and pacing away from the bench and toward the door. “With your permission, I would return to my room and shower while I wait for her.”  
“Uhh, yes…” She murmured, ducking her head as she skittered after him. “Of course.”  
As though unmindful of her reply or even her presence, Kim Jaejoong made his way through the maze of hallways and up the short flight of stairs that lead into House One. The Tech was still stumbling some paces behind him, and without effort he lengthened his stride slightly to leave her that much more behind. The few Kin that were in the hall skirted into doorways and bowed, refusing to meet his eye.  
He ignored them, hyper-aware of the metal band around his wrist and the human at his heels. She was too much of a mouse to demand he slow his strides, and his walk was not so swift that she could accuse him of hurrying. He simply used the fact that his legs were longer than hers and moved smoothly enough that it looked as though it were her incompetence and not his disobedience that left a gap between them.  
Blood rushed in his ears, a swift-flowing sound that made him dizzy even as his vision faltered. The hallway fogged slightly, enough to make another stumble or pause. Kim Jaejoong did neither, trusting his feet and memory of the path when his body rebelled against him. The speed of his heart increased, blood flowing swiftly and making him feel even more lightheaded.  
The slowly-insistent _pull_ in his chest was even more unnerving if possible. He ignored it for the moment, stopping outside the door he knew was his own. The _pull_ continued, a low siren-song of demand that tugged him onward. Perhaps only to the far side of House One, perhaps to the building beyond. He couldn’t quite discern, and it didn’t exactly matter.  
“Farewell.” He murmured to the Tech, and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. A simple dismissal.  
She didn’t appeal it.  
Alone within the relative safety of his room, he leaned his back against the door and turned unseeing eyes skyward. The _pull_ swelled, thrashing like an angry wave at his denial. When he remained unmoving, it quieted once more. He allowed himself a half smile as the ceiling came into focus, knowing better than to relax. It was not over, just a reprieve.  
 _‘Why in the name of the Original Seven are you here now?’_ He ached to ask. _‘Fates, why here?’_  
There were no answers, but he had expected none. With a sigh the lean male pushed away from the door, pacing through his room to the closet where he retrieved clothing from the proper shelves. A black tank top, jeans, boxers and socks.  
He set aside a long-sleeved shirt on the corner of the bed, along with his black jacket. If they let him, he would need the added layers. It was always best to keep the humans guessing as to their gifts and strengths. Let them think that he needed the jacket to ward off the cold.  


*

HyunSu laced his fingers, resting them just under his chin as he slid his gaze from one young woman to the other. “And your case, SaeNa. What Arch-line is he?”  
“U-Uh..” She murmured, flicking through the pages. “Third line, Sir, that of Raphael. Possibly a Healer.”  
“That is interesting, ladies…” HyunSu’s eyes gleamed with calculated greed, and both KyoNa and SaeNa winced warily. “Very interesting.”  
“I-is it, Sir?” KyoNa murmured, somewhat timidly.  
“Yes, I think so…” HyunSu nodded thoughtfully. “I will speak to Dr. Geng SenYo about this, and then we will talk again… You are dismissed, Ladies.”

“Yunho.” KyoNa murmured, trying not to let relief fill her tone as she entered the conflict room and noted her charge well and whole.  
Dark eyes disappeared behind lowering lids, and then fixed on her. After a moment of consideration, Yunho gracefully pushed off the wall and paced over to her. His expression was a mask of patience, eyes dark with thought. She considered him for a moment, as he considered her, and didn’t even realize she was staring until he lifted a challenging brow at her.  
“U-uh…” She laughed somewhat nervously. “Housing… Your dorm-mate has been informed of your arrival and preparations have been made. Shall we?”  
“After you.” He murmured without emotion, mind moving from the distant puzzle of Yoochun, the ‘Seer’ and the Arch to something closer to his grasp.  
“Let’s go see your new home then.”  
He wondered if she knew how hard it was not to snort derisively at such a foolish statement. _New home indeed…_  


***

  



	7. Roommates & Secrets In The Night

“Your dorm is still in House One.” KyoNa explained as they walked. “On the third floor, the main change being that you’ll be sharing the space with another of the Kin… A young Submissive male by the name of Lee HongKi.”  
Stopping at the appropriate door, she knocked and then opened it, stepping in confidently. Yunho followed, noting with minor interest that they stood in a sitting area. The soft sound of footsteps heralded the arrival of the occupant, a young male with black hair slightly longer than Yunho’s but shorter than Yoochun’s had been. His dark eyes moved from KyoNa to Yunho, and what he saw there made him drop his gaze to the floor.  
“Kin-Tech.” He murmured without inflection.  
“HongKi, this is Jung Yunho.” KyoNa began without hesitation. “You will have received notification earlier today that he is your new roommate.”  
He nodded. “The other Techs were here already and brought all of his things.”  
“Excellent… Then if there is no further questions.” She glanced at Yunho, nodded, and retreated. “Good evening.”  
HongKi murmured a soft ‘Good Evening’ and glanced up to watch her leave. As soon as the doorknob clicked on her departure, he returned his eyes to the floor, waiting in silence.  
“I’m not going to treat you like them.” Yunho murmured, somewhat disgusted at the idea. “If that’s what you’re waiting for, at least sit down… You’ll be there awhile.”  
Eyes like caramel lifted, widened by surprise. His reply was a single muttered word. “Oh.”  
Yunho snorted in amusement, unable to ignore the impulse to do so and seeing no reason to. Perhaps the boy would relax when he realized that Yunho’s arrival meant he had an ally rather than just another enemy. “Expecting a tyrant, HongKi?”  
“I don’t know the Arch here, I didn’t really know what to expect.” The younger male shrugged, his features still slightly rounded by baby-fat. He looked adorable and terribly young, though the black collar gleaming at his throat somewhat diminished the image of an innocent teen.  
Yunho clicked his teeth on a thousand regrettable phrases, each having to do with the existence of this place and the audacity of the humans who ran and worked within it. “Is his presence so terrible that you would assume the worst of me?”  
His head flew like a startled horse, hair whipping rather like a mane. But then, one type of wild creature was much like another, particularly when they were caged. “The _Akio_? No… No… His presence is… reassuring.”  
 _The Akio... The Hero._ Mutely Yunho tested the name, wondering at its owner. Apparently The Population of Haven had many secrets…  
“Everyone says it was a lot worse before he was brought in… There were fights all the time and Kin killed when they attempted to escape. At least now there are very few that die at the hands of other kin.” The young male scuffed his foot on the carpet, voice a bitter whisper. “It’s just the humans that pick us off one by one.”  
 _‘No wonder Rain wanted to send in a dozen trained men…’_ Yunho thought to himself. _‘It’s beginning to sound like I might need them…’_  
“But no one knew anything about you, other than you’re newly arrived and we can feel you all over the compound.” HongKi shrugged, barely suppressing a shiver, expression hardening in concentration. “Where his presence is more of a gentle hum that we’re all used to, you’re an alien sensation… Bolder, louder, somehow.”  
Yunho sighed. He could already hear Se7en laughing in his head. _Can you do nothing with finesse, little brother? Quietly, quietly! You’ll do no good at all if the whole of the compound is on edge just because you blast that bold attitude of yours. I bet you get it from Rain…_  
As if realizing what he said, HongKi blushed and ducked his head. “Sorry, it isn’t meant to be a bad thing… It just, makes me nervous, I guess. I keep wondering how long it will take before they figure out a way to measure everyone’s power, and what they’ll do…”  
Considering the younger Kin’s words, Yunho went after his unique ‘signature’, pausing to examine it for a moment. The low ‘rumble’ was rather ominous compared to the sinuous ‘mist’ of presence that he could feel. The flare that he believed to have been Yoochun was gone, tucked out of sight he assumed. Another certain _something_ lingered in the air as well, hidden beyond all but the keenest of senses.  
Yunho could guess at it, but he couldn’t pinpoint its location or even say he felt or heard it exactly. It was a strange feeling, like knowing you were being watched, but not seeing the watcher. _The Seer?_  
He had no way of knowing, at least not yet.  
“Sorry.” Yunho murmured as he somewhat ‘dampened’ the call, tuning it down lower so it didn’t overwhelm the younger male.  
Now that he thought about it, there was little likelihood that HongKi could shield himself from the presence of other Common Kin, let alone Yunho’s Arch signature. Then again, Yunho hazarded a guess that there were few –if any- within The Haven that knew how to shield their signatures or block out the feel of others. If they had, perhaps they would still be free in the world.  
“Better?”  
“I feel like I can be in the same room with you without my teeth throbbing in time with my heartbeat.” The younger male gave a faint smile. “Much… Now that I can hear my own thoughts…”  
Yunho arched a brow as he watched HongKi tilt his head in thought. “Am I the only one that’s hungry?”  
“Food sounds good…” Yunho considered the question, and then nodded with a faint smile of his own. The boy looked so hopeful it was hard to say no. “I missed lunch, too much fun in the confrontation room.”  
“Yeah... I know all about that.” HongKi nodded, wincing slightly as he lifted one hand and ran it along the inside of his collar. There was just enough space between the collar and his throat that he could complete the gesture, just enough space that he didn’t choke.  
What Yunho had thought was merely the shadow of the collar against pale skin appeared to be a mottled-purple bruise, as though someone had seized the younger male by the collar and hauled him around. Unable to mask the faint frown and the initial angry reaction to the thought, Yunho almost missed the other male’s question.  
“Who’d you get thrown in with?”  
Yunho considered possible answers and the boy’s behavior. A Submissive probably had more issue in the Confrontation Room scenarios than a Dominant did. The Submissive Kin were probably just waiting for the Dominants to attack, or the scientists to propose some lucrative test that would involve pain. HongKi, with his young age, lack of shields, and almost puppy-like manners probably hadn’t had an easy time of it.  
“Park Yoochun.” The Arch replied after a moment.  
HongKi whistled softly. “Interesting.”  
Yunho frowned, tilting his head in question. “Is it?”  
“Yoochun is one of the only ones I would consider a friend to _Akio_ … And since he’s the Haven’s Arch.” HongKi shrugged. “Interesting that they’d put him in your path, I wonder what he has to say about the conversation?”  
Yunho could practically hear HongKi wondering _I wonder what he told Akio?_ , and found himself wondering also. Did Yoochun turn around and tell the Arch of the new arrival? Well, if they were friends, Yunho imagined so.  
 _‘How do you know my mate is here, though?’_  
 _‘The Seer, of course.’_  
The Arch Angel frowned.  
 _‘Are you here for us, or your mate?’_  
Who was his mate?  
“How about dinner, Kid?”  
“Sure… Sure… This way.”  


*

“You want to go outside?” SaeNa murmured as she considered her case curiously. It was a well-documented fact that as long as he behaved himself, Kim Jaejoong was allowed the occasional ‘reward’. Most often the Arch traded these for a chance to be outside, star-gazing being his usual request.  
The grounds of The Haven were marked with several ‘turn out’ areas, where if they wished the staff and scientists could allowed subjects time in the fresh air. A complex system of pillars around the areas formed and electrical barrier programmed to recognize the signature of the various collars and bracelets. If a subject crossed the line by leaving the area without a Tech or even flying, he or she was treated to an immediate shock that either ensured they landed swiftly of their own will, or were rendered unconscious and their plans of escape halted.  
To his credit, Kim Jaejoong had never attempted escape. He simply went out to one of the more distant areas, sat on the bench, and stared up at the sky. His visitations ranged from mere minutes to hours, the shorter ones often abruptly ended by the Angel’s own request. Unless he ran the risk of keeping them out there all night, they usually indulged in the request.  
Perhaps it bought them some of his cooperation.  
“Alright… It’s cold though, so we won’t stay long.”  
Jaejoong bowed his head in understanding. He didn’t need long, but he wanted the stars, at least for a little while. It was nice to get out of The Haven and just enjoy free air, to sit and think about the secrets written in the night sky, rather than if they would unravel his existence with the next sunrise.  
Night had fallen, and scattered diamonds studded the velvet sky. Darker than his eyes, wings or hair, the expanse of sky beckoned. With a bitter smile, Jaejoong declined. He couldn’t join them, not yet.  
His free hand moved to tug gently at the bracelet around his other wrist, and he sighed under his breath as the wind stroked over his face and through his hair. _‘You weren’t supposed to follow me here… But I’ll be free again soon... And together we’ll leave this place.’_  
  


***

  



	8. Stolen Intimacy

SaHee abandoned Yoochun in the hallway two doors away from his own dorm, citing something about her phone or needed to check on results for something. Faintly amused, he made no remark at her departure. It made no difference now.  
The Houses and the Common Building, along with the walkways and two ‘secured lawns’ that separated them outside were the only places a ‘subject’ could wander without the constant presence of a Kin-Tech. All other buildings required the Kin-Tech to use card-keys to enter and maintain their presence beside a subject. No matter if it was a ‘free’ building or not, cameras lined the hallways and more than a few listening devices were scattered through the building. It was just enough to let the Kin know they never had a moment of peace.  
Not that they needed reminding.  
The Dominant male hesitated at the door, laying his palm to the wood and slowly stretching his perception down his arm and through his fingertips, into the golden surface. A faint hesitation, and then he nudged past the barrier and gently probed the room. He could sense it was dark within, but that was no surprise. If it was, that was because _he_ wanted it that way.  
Withdrawing, Yoochun moved his hand to the knob and twisted it, opening the door just enough to admit his body with a deft slide and twist. Closing it quickly and silently behind him, he tilted his head to one side and let his eyes drift closed. The details of the room he knew by heart and found no interest in, so he merely waited.  
 _‘It took you long enough…’_ The thought was teasing, and playfully chiding.  
 _‘SaHee has short legs…’_ Yoochun replied with a sending of wicked humor. He could feel the other pacing closer, away from one of the bedrooms and toward this first room.  
Without opening his eyes, Yoochun slid three paces over and then took several strides forward, effortlessly moving into the alcove to wait. The hall lay just to his right, and the bedrooms beyond it. _He_ lingered in the hallway, all lazy curiosity and a sort of confidant patience.  
So then, this was to be at _his_ dictation. Yoochun didn’t mind, his relaxed dominant manner more than content to follow the other males lead, at least for the moment. After all, Junsu already knew what was going to happen. There was no doubt, he’d already _Seen_ it.  
 _‘I do not want to speak of that one…’_ Jealousy lingered at the suddenly-sharp edges of a voice that usually only held affection and laughter when they spoke like this.  
Silent footsteps brought him nearer, and Yoochun opened his eyes to watch as Junsu stepped around the corner and into his line of sight. Clad in only loose linen pants and a simple tank-top, the Seer considered him.  
Careful not to react, Yoochun hesitated a moment, and then spoke. His voice carefully neutral. _‘What do you want?’_  
The jealousy ebbed slightly, pleasure flowing in its wake, like the stretch of a lazy feline rubbing silkily against his thoughts. _‘Take your shirt off…’_  
Yoochun felt his lips twist in a faint smile and one brow quirk in mute question and perhaps playful challenge. Following the request-order, he stripped away the gray fabric and tossed it aside. _‘And?’_  
Purring approval rumbled inside his head and slid down his spine like velvet. And still they hadn’t touched yet. _‘Turn away from me…’_  
 _‘Why would I do that?’_ He teased, already half turning.  
The tone of his reply was coyly knowing, his eyes teasing. _‘Because I ask…’_  
Facing the wall, Yoochun hesitated. A frisson of understanding swept over nerves that seemed distant. _‘You Saw.’_  
Pleasure flooded their still-fragile link, a warm-rush that eased tension from his muscles and made him sigh as relaxed enjoyment suffused every inch. It was like standing in the spray of a steaming shower, but the pleasing rain swept away inner turmoil and left only contentment and a lazy knowledge of what would be. It wasn’t the affect of a Healer, though some of that was present as well… This was simply the touch of a Mate.  
His mate. Most days Yoochun shied away from even thinking those traitorous words, though each day the MateCall grew louder. His heart-rate had been ‘irregular’ since he had first arrived at the facility, because Junsu had already been there. Even now he could remember the sensation of it speeding in his chest, like it was making a mad dash to get into the building before the rest of him even reached the front door.  
The day they first met nearly killed him. _Think about that later…_  
 _‘A small window… A brief chance…’_ Junsu sighed, moving close enough that gentle fingertips touched the point of Yoochun’s shoulder blade. The Seer hesitated, and then slowly spread the points, sliding fingers over skin until his palm rested flat against warm skin. _‘But what I Saw told me I finally get to see exactly what I want to see…’_  
Yoochun remained still under the touch, in some disconnected way feeling that touch as though Junsu stroked feathers rather than skin. Feathers on wings that were infinitely more sensitive to touch than any skin, particularly to the touch of a mate. He shivered faintly and tried to rein in his mind, attempting to ignore the way Junsu was able to reach almost inside him and touch anything he wanted. Such a skill was dangerous, to say the least.  
He loved it. _‘See?’_  
Junsu crooned, pressing against his mate’s back with a swift step and a rub of his cheek against Yoochun’s back. Though he couldn’t know the thoughts going through the dominant’s mind –such things were carefully guarded and dutifully ignored unless Yoochun invited him to see- he could sense the emotions they brought. His ‘touch’ had certainly gone past the human façade, and for a moment, he thought he’d felt wings under his hands.  
One of the things he wanted most. He sighed and nuzzled against warm skin. _‘Yoochun? Let me see your wings… Let me touch?’_  
The ‘flight’ muscles in Yoochun’s back trembled, as much from the affectionate brush of his mate as well as the request. To breathe the same air as Junsu was to court danger, the MateCall growing more insistent as they continued to be close to each other but ignore the bond. To bond in The Haven was to attract too much attention, too much danger. To ignore the Call meant the need built, and sanity waned. Not dangerous yet, but soon.  
Petting? That was even more of a danger.  
The warmth of the other body withdrew, the _need_ in his voice stronger than usual. _‘Yoochun… Please…’_  
His eyes drifted closed. _‘You know we’re not supposed to, ever… Jae told us, Su-’_  
 _‘But I Saw!’_ A soft whimper sounded in his throat, the rest of his pleading mute, but the noise quickly repeating itself even as he tried to stifle it. _‘I Saw and I just want them for a little while… Please? Please?’_  
Yoochun sighed, wishing he could at least feel some semblance of annoyance at Junsu, for all the good it would do him. He’d long ago figured out he could deny the Seer nothing, not that he tried that often. Unless it was their lives or Junsu’s happiness, Junsu won out.  
And so it would be again. _‘You’re getting spoiled.’_  
Junsu grinned at the wave of pretend _annoyance_ that lapped at the edge of his consciousness like the stroke of a distant tide. He could feel certain things as if they were his own, a pull at his heart or revulsion that turned his stomach. Yoochun’s rage also commanded his attention, the brief flares enough to make him tilt his head and wonder if his mate was well, the stronger ones making his ears ring and his world waver.  
 _‘You love to spoil me…’_ He replied with a hint of laughter.  
Junsu’s emotions were like bright flares in the back of his mind, acting like beacons in the solid dark when he concentrated on them or simple candles that were easy to ignore if he needed to. He smiled, eyes sliding closed as he nudged a low purring disagreement back. _‘I have yet to begin spoiling you…’_  
Wings the shade of storm-clouds flared, stretching upright to ease the momentary discomfort of being ‘real’. After a lazy flick Yoochun folded them downward again, the long primary feathers almost touched the ground as he left them half-outstretched.  
 _‘Better?’_ He asked as he turned his head, watching his mate.  
Eyes fixed on the dark feathers, the Seer stepped forward hesitantly, as though he were drawn close but hesitant to follow that pull. One hand reached toward the feathered limbs, then dropped.  
 _‘You know you can.’_ Yoochun purred, his smile lazy as he continued to watch the other over his shoulder.  
 _‘Yes… I know._ Junsu replied with a bright smile as his hands found Yoochun’s lower back, gently nudging him.  
Obedient to the touch, the Dominant stepped closer to the wall, splaying his palms against the surface as he leaned his forehead against it and drew a deep breath. Junsu’s hands slid over his skin, tracing down his back to linger at the base of his spine. He smiled as those curious fingers massaged at the tense muscles.  
 _‘Enjoying yourself?’_ He teased.  
 _‘As if I could do otherwise.’_ Junsu replied lazily, nuzzling at his hair. _‘You’re half naked and pressed against a wall… And all mine.’_  
 _‘You’re starting to sound a little spoiled.’_ Yoochun growled faintly at him, smiling to himself as the submissive shivered and slid hands up his back again.  
 _‘Sorry?’_ The Seer smiled, though his tone was anything but apologetic as he moved his hands into the soft down at the base of each wing.  
Rather than all the feathers being the same shade of dark-gray, Yoochun’s feathers varied. The down and underside of the wings were slightly lighter shades of gray, some tipped black or edged in darker shades of a blue-gray. The primary and secondary feathers were a darker gray on the back, pearl shades that ranged from an ash gray to an almost-black.  
His hands slid over the right wing and fingers gently burrowed into silken feathers, palms laying flat against the silken back of the wing. Twisting his fingertips slightly outward, Junsu slid his hands to the ridge of the wing, then slowly stroked along the flow of feathers down toward the primaries. He followed the way the feathers lay in order to avoid twisting or pinching them, instead memorizing the feel of them under his hands.  
Yoochun was shivering faintly by the time he’d finished.  
Junsu’s voice was a sensual purr as he leaned forward to brush a kiss over his mate’s ear. _‘Afraid I’ll rip a feather out?’_  
 _‘Something like that…’_ Yoochun couldn’t quite find breath to laugh as fingertips moved up the line of his spine, slowly sliding into the slight down silk that marked the beginning of the wings.  
Junsu pressed closer, lips still touching Yoochun’s ear as he whispered. “I promise I’ll be careful.”  
The right wing finished, he moved both hands to Yoochun’s left wing, one sliding up to curl over the ridge, his fingertips gently brushing Yoochun’s shoulder. His other hand slid over the point of the wing and curled into a gentle grip, holding it as he leaned forward to rub his cheek along the dark surface.  
 _‘I didn’t expect gray, for some reason.’_ He murmured along their shared link, turning until he was stroking feathers with his lips rather than his cheek. _‘They’re beautiful.’_  
Yoochun shivered, eyes mere slits and gleaming with an inner light as he watched the Submissive basking in his scent. On some base-level of his vaguely possessive senses, the display pleased him. Junsu was pressed against his feathers from lips to waistline, and Yoochun could keenly feel every in-and-exhale.  
 _‘You are mine…’_ Yoochun purred, free wing flaring and then folding flat to his back.  
With it folded it half-lay against Junsu’s side, and he shivered slightly as the movement brushed primary and secondary feathers down the line of his ribs. Leaning against the folded right wing, Junsu twisted one arm slyly around Yoochun’s waist as the Dominant folded his left wing. Feathers pressing at his sides, Junsu relaxed further, gently tangling his fingertips into the dark silk as his lips pressed to his mate’s throat.  
 _‘I have always been yours.’_  
Gentle acceptance washed away some of the restless rage Yoochun had been indulging in since his little spat with SaHee and the flare of temper that followed. With a sigh Yoochun dropped one hand away from the wall, reaching back between his wing and body to curl his arm loosely around Junsu’s waist. The Seer leaned into the touch, hand still gently stroking his wing, a soothing croon building in his throat.  
Closing his eyes, the hidden Arch Angel sighed again, relaxing into the stolen intimacy. Until they were free, such moments were all they had. Until they were free and his Junsu was safe, this shared moment was more than enough.  
 _‘I love you…’_ The sleepy murmur made him smile.  
 _‘I love you.’_ Yoochun replied, mindful how close the other sounded to unconsciousness.  
Inwardly, he tsked. Junsu was almost asleep on his feet, which meant he had a short time to coax the other into eating. _‘Susu… Food?’_  
 _‘No… Just you.’_  
 _‘How about me and a bed?’_ He crooned playfully, reluctantly ‘dismissing’ his wings but smiling when Junsu pressed flush against his back and arms tightened around his waist.  
The grumble over the lack of feathers was not remarked upon. The agreement to ‘bed’, wholehearted. And he was too tired to complain any further at the moment. _‘Sounds good…’_  
Yoochun straightened, twisting almost on the spot and tucking the male into his body as he walked them toward bed. _‘I thought so.’_  
 _‘Want your wings again…_ Between the demand and the yawn, it was hard to imagine how imposing the Seer could be when he wanted or needed to.  
 _‘Next time, Dear One.’_ Yoochun promised with a kiss to his temple. _‘I want yours too.’_  
The strong pulse of _approval_ over that plan made him smile, and without hesitation he pulled the blankets up, wrapped himself around his mate, and watched as the other drifted off into sleep.  
All too soon, the real world would interrupt again.  
  


***

  



	9. War & White Lies

Looking up from his food, HongKi considered the new Arch –and his roommate- silently. Though Yunho had significantly lessened the ‘feel’ of his energy, it was still a low hum just below his hearing. Something that he could feel in his bones and almost sense like a half-forgotten melody tucked in the back of his mind.  
Even though he had tuned things down, The Population had reacted to his appearance in the cafeteria. Like a rock being thrown into the center of a still pond, ripples of whispers and the turn of heads moved through the crowd as they turned to watch. It was a fairly subtle greeting, the submissive Kin supposed. No one ran up to him, no one bowed; no one even spoke directly to him.  
If they were near enough they met his gaze and gave a slight nod, then casually moved on with their tasks. If they were farther away, then they simply settled for glancing his way for a moment. The techs and staff probably didn’t notice, but the young Kin did.  
It was nerve-wracking to walk into a room and feel like everyone knew you were coming before you even arrived. Like they were all talking about you without actually saying a word. For the first time Yunho had experienced the rather unsettling feeling, though he was sure it would not be the last. Not while he was here.  
The cafeteria was fairly nice, if not stereotypical. Rather like a prison or a hospital –which Haven was a mix of, he supposed- it was white tile floors and plain walls, plastic utensils and glaring guards, a few scattered Technicians and staff. Tables with attached chairs –less for them to pick up and throw- provided seating for the Kin.  
No females were mixed in with the population, but HongKi had told him they were kept in another building. Only the subjects of Houses One and Two were present, the A-Class males in black, the B-Class in gray. Little to no talking, and none of it of any importance, came from the subjects.  
HongKi wore gray, and lead Yunho to a table in the heart of a splash of gray-clad figures. There were pockets of each color, several A-Class at tables, and then B-Class at others, while a few tables sported members of both groups. If he had to guess –judging by the feel- the group HongKi included them in was mostly submissive males, their energy shivering and withdrawing as Yunho moved amidst them.  
When he sat, he offered HongKi a reassuring smile. The young male smiled back and said something playfully sarcastic, and just like that the energy around them relaxed. Faintly amused, the Arch Angel glanced at them, noting how one or two glanced at him and offered a faint nod or a half-smile. He nodded faintly in reply and then turned back to his food. Several moments passed in silence, though HongKi didn’t wait too long before breaking it.  
“Are you going to help us?” He whispered, stabbing listlessly at his food as he dropped his gaze again. Lips barely moved to form the words, and they were hardly given breath or sound, but he knew Yunho heard.  
Yunho lifted his head just enough to consider a Tech standing out of earshot of him and HongKi. She had a clipboard in hand and was watching him avidly. He met her gaze with a furious flash of his own dark eyes, and swallowed a smile of triumph when she looked away and took a half-step back.  
“SoEun is afraid of you.” HongKi murmured without looking back at the female, instead he sipped from his water bottle and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Then again, I think most of them fear us.”  
“Fear and hatred are great motivators.” Yunho replied coolly. “They can slay a race because of their religion, slaughter thousands because their eyes are not the right color, and start a war over nothing more than a handful of words.”  
Mellow brown eyes darkened in worry as HongKi glanced up at him. “So then, we’re at war with them?”  
Yunho shook his head, sorrow in his heart. “No… But they are at war with us.”  


*

“Will you tell me about the Arch Angel?” Yunho murmured, not bothering to glance away from the window he sat in. There was just enough of an inset to allow him to sit in the sill, one side pressed firmly to cool glass as he stared at the stars.  
“Akio?” HongKi shrugged slightly, curling more into himself on his place on the couch. When they’d returned from dinner he’d claimed the corner, wrapped himself around a pillow, and just sat quietly watching Yunho. “If you wish.”  
“I’m… curious.” Yunho murmured, frowning past his reflection into the darkness. “His signature is not like mine.”  
“No signatures are alike.” HongKi offered with a faint smile. “I may not know much about being Kin, but I know that.”  
“True.” Yunho inclined his head slightly. “But the feel of it, everything is different. You felt the physical affect of my presence, and heard it, on different levels.”  
“It made me feel like my heartbeat was in my teeth, like I was near a large drum or something.” HongKi laughed softly. “If they had any Techs that had Kin blood, they would have pegged you miles away.”  
“I make a career out of being a target.” Yunho replied.  
The words made the young Kin frown and tilt his head in question.  
“But later… Tell me about your Hero.” Yunho insisted. “Whatever you know.”  
“I don’t know too much… He’s an A-Class male, House One.” HongKi replied with a shrug, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and staring at the ceiling. “Several floors up, but I don’t know how many. He doesn’t have a roommate, I think they lock him in at night, not that it matters.”  
Yunho laughed softly. No, a locked door didn’t mean much to an Arch Angel, not if he really wanted to get out. But then, it didn’t mean much to most Kin, either, unless they let it. The problem with most of the lesser strands is that they thought like humans, and didn’t have enough power to make them realize they were anything other.  
At least, they didn’t realize it until the Haven was knocking on their door. By then it was usually too late, they were dragged off to a safe-house, abused a little –training, the techs called it- and then taken to Haven and released into the population. Endless tests, experiments, and sessions in the confrontation room.  
“What do they do with the ones they no longer need?” Yunho asked suddenly.  
“We’re sold.” The reply was given in a flat tone. “To the millionaires that invest, to escort services that provide for an exclusive clientele, to whomever they feel like and for whatever purpose they wish.”  
“They haven’t sold the Arch, and I understand they’ve had him for awhile?” Gently he approached the subject again.  
“I think someone said he’s been in the hands of Haven for five years or so…” HongKi shrugged. “I’m not too sure, but I know that he and Park Yoochun are close.”  
“Is Yoochun in this House?”  
“Yeah, two floors up. He rooms with a submissive B-class male named Junsu; we’ve spoken a few times.”  
“What do you think of him?”  
“Junsu?” HongKi glanced at Yunho questioningly, and then shrugged. “He’s nice too, though I think he has some sort of health issue… It’s rather weird; most of us don’t even get sick.”  
The Arch frowned. To stand out here was dangerous. “What’s wrong with Junsu?”  
“He gets headaches fairly frequently… I’ve seen Yoochun half-carry him out of a common area more than once.” HongKi shrugged. “The Techs don’t tell us about each others results, but I guess there’s nothing impressive on his. Maybe he’s got too much human in him and not enough Kin to stay healthy like the rest of us do.”  
Yunho opened his mouth to argue the idea, and then paused, that strangely familiar mind brushing the border of his once again. He frowned out at the stars, wondering at the faint impressions he was getting. A wisp of thought, a distinct ‘signature’ of the others presence, fragments that spoke of immediate proximity and an unsettled mind.  
Yet the only other one in the room was HongKi and the signature was anything but distressed. Yunho frowned as the ‘feeling’ began to withdraw again. _‘Who are you?’_  
He didn’t expect an answer, or to be able to hold the fleeting mist of the others mind. So the reply caught him off guard and made him all the more curious.  
 _‘You’ll see… Soon.’_  
“Yunho?”  
The Arch came back to himself with a twitch, twisting to face HongKi. He realized he must have worried the younger Kin as he caught sight of him frozen half way between him and the couch.  
HongKi hesitated, concern apparent on his face. “Are… Are you alright?”  
“Fine… I’m fine...” He murmured, knowing it wasn’t the truth.  
A playful smile curled across the others face. “Liar.”  
Yunho grinned. “Maybe a little.”  
  


***

  



	10. The Resistance Leaders & The Kid

The black-haired male smiled as he breezed past security guards and a stunned secretary or two, winking at a woman with an armful of files as she paced away from the office he was moving towards. “Did he just finish all that work? Perfect, that means he’s got time for me.”  
She squeaked in surprise and turned to stare, eyes sliding from black boots up and over the tight black jeans to the leather jacket that clung to his shoulders and back. His hair was almost to his shoulders, but he had it pulled back in a short tail barring a strand or two that framed his face.  
“Keep looking, sweetheart.” He grinned over his shoulder. “I don’t mind at all.”  
As he twisted the doorknob, Rain grinned at the sound of files scattering over the hallway. Oops? Sounded like Sev needed some more diligent staff, what kind of secretary threw files around?  
“Hi honey, I’m home.” He crooned, stepping in and closing the door behind him. “Did you miss me?”  
Se7en looked up from his computer screen, narrowed his eyes, and growled. “No.”  
Rain’s smile broadened, eyes gleaming in amusement. “Aww, now don’t be like that.”  
“There are days I hate you.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Right now, I do.”  
“I don’t believe you.” He grinned. “And you know the secretary that just left? I think she dropped every single one of the files she had in her arms, you might want to think about new staff.”  
“I wouldn’t have to if you’d stop flirting them into a stupor just because they have an armful of documents.”  
“Would I do that to you?”  
“Yes... Yes you would.”  


*

Once again distracted from his official ‘work’ by the sight of the black-clad male starting another circuit of his office, Se7en sighed and moved his hands away from his keyboard to tap the desk patiently. The tapping was apparently ignored, because as he watched Rain moved from beside the door along the wall of windows, made a sharp turn and paced right past him, made another turn and walked along the wall of bookshelves back to the door again.  
“If you invaded my office with the exclusive intention of pacing until I throw you back out the door, you are getting perilously close to attaining your goal, Brother.” The business-suit clad male snarled from behind his handsome dark-wood desk set with a flat screen computer and scattered with files. “And don’t think that I will hesitate in beating you into submission with my briefcase before I dispose of you.”  
“You couldn’t take me on if you tried.” Rain smirked, flashing teeth in a predatory grin that was taunting, though there was too much worry in his voice for the weak attempt to be remotely convincing.  
“Just because I choose to run the business aspect of this little venture does not mean for a moment that I cannot kick your ass when I decide it is necessary.” Se7en hissed back. “You are making it perilously close to ‘necessary’, Bi.”  
“I know, I know.” The co-lead of The Resistance sighed as he flopped with boneless grace into one of the chairs provided for visitors, eying his friend around the computer. “I’m worried.”  
Se7en snorted mockingly and sifted through a few papers, though his voice was reassuring when he replied. “Yunho can take care of himself.”  
“Says the man who described this mission as “suicide”, if memory serves me correctly.” Rain feigned concentration. “Yes, I believe “suicide” was the term used.”  
“He’s an Arch.” Se7en replied with a sigh, pushing his keyboard away and lacing his fingers on the desk. “As you said that day, Rain, he can take care of himself. If need be, he is more than capable of calling down the wrath of Heaven and flattening the building.”  
“Yunho wouldn’t do that.” Rain sighed, one hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You know how he feels about the death of innocents, not to mention the possibility of-”  
“Don’t mention that.”  
Even Rain winced at the biting order. “Right, you’re right… But, you see my point.”  
“We can’t do anything about it now. You let that boy get an idea into his head and he took it and ran. He’s an Arch and a Leader, to try and direct him elsewhere is just going to give us a headache. He won’t listen to our advice for too long anyway, he doesn’t really need it.”  
“I know, I know.” Rain grumbled, kicking halfheartedly at the desk as he let his head fall back and glared at the ceiling.  
“Bi, he’s only been in the actual building for two days. He probably doesn’t have anything for us anyway.”  
“I know… I’d still feel better if we had a way to get a hold of him if we needed to though, you know?”  
“You yourself decided there was no way to wire him for this.”  
Another annoyed-yet-worried sigh. “I know, I know.”  
Se7en considered him for a few moments, then sighed, standing and pacing around his desk to stand in front of the other Kin. Bracing his hands on the desk behind him, he leaned against it and cleared his throat. The sound was ignored, so he narrowed his eyes and prodded at Rain’s ankle with his foot.  
“What?”  
“You should dress more like a business associate when you come to visit me… These steel-toed boots and all-black affairs are quite conspicuous.”  
“You don’t make TOP change when he comes to report to you.” Rain smiled faintly, still not looking at the other.  
Se7en growled, a sound low in his throat that prompted a soft laugh from his guest. “I’m lucky if he takes off those damn gloves and is wearing something that isn’t singed or half-shredded. They think he’s just a punk kid-”  
“Which he is.” Rain interjected.  
“-that I have a soft spot for-”  
“Which you do.”  
“-and that I loan him money if he needs it, which is why he continues to pay me a visit.” Se7en finished.  
“What’s the story for me then? I’m just the hot, built, call-boy that you ring up whenever Han is too busy to visit you?” Black eyes gleamed with wicked amusement when he lifted his head to catch his friend’s gaze. “Of course I would dress like this then; you know you secretly like us rough around the edges.”  
“You wish.” Se7en shook his head, ignoring the way Rain playfully snapped his teeth. “I think something about a mentally disturbed cousin; you’d have to ask Han to make sure… She’s the one that made it up.”  
A regretful sigh. “And most days I like that mate of yours.”  
“You better be careful how much.”  
Rain held up his hands in mock surrender at the growl. “No harm done, Brother, I’m not after your mate. Don’t get your feathers in a knot over a joke.”  
Se7en bristled further, then suddenly relaxed with a muttered oath. “Sorry…”  
“You’re just stressed and lose all semblance of civility when another Kin even thinks about your female, I get it.” Rain shrugged.  
Se7en smiled. “This is why you’re my best friend.”  
“And I thought it was because you were secretly in love with me.”  
“There are days I hate you.”  
“Darling don’t be like that, you left me for her, remember? If anything, I should be the jealous, tyrannical ex. That is my right.”  
“Get out of my office.”  
“My first visit in all this time and you aren’t going to keep me longer?” He couldn’t help but purr, smiling playfully. “Poor baby… She’s doing nothing for your stamina, you used to be much better than this, Sev…”  
“OUT!!!”  


*

“Where are the others?” Rain murmured as he stepped into the newly finished computer room. “Hell kid, where are you?”  
“Don’t call me kid.” The snappish report was from somewhere left of the main set up, and Rain paced past the cluster of four monitors with a shake of his head.  
Each had different things displayed, proving that usual the ‘kid’ was working away like the mad genius they’d accused him of being. Two screens featured four different feeds from cameras, one dedicated to cameras outside on the property and the other for those inside the house; another showed a solid screen of coding that Rain guessed was part of a hacking program, and the fourth featured what appeared to be a medical file.  
“Where are you, brat?” He tried again, stepping around another desk to find the younger man half under a table along the wall. “Scratch that, what are you doing?”  
“Can you do nothing besides give me annoying nicknames?” Somewhat muffled, came the acidic reply. “I’m in a room full of computers and under a table surrounded by wires. Take a guess, hyung.”  
“Sassy little monster.” Rain sighed, snagging an office chair and dragging it close enough to sit. “How is it going?”  
A sigh and a rustle of wires. “It’s alright… Haven has a lot of firewalls to hack through, even on their less-important data.”  
“What do you have so far?”  
“From what I understand of the database they at least politely number each of their subjects and assign each subject a file. All data has a digital and physical copy, all older information kept somewhere off-sight in reaction to a previous disaster. Because The Haven has multiple branches, they’re also establishing a database where the other branches can share information in the hopes it will help them better classify the Kin.”  
“Any idea what the previous disaster was?”  
“Working on it, though I understand it has to do with the destruction of a facility, the loss of some subjects and Technicians, and a complete wipe-out of the data they had collected on the current subjects.”  
“Well, at least that was helpful to our cause.” Rain muttered, pulling out the hair tie and running a soothing hand through his faintly curling hair.  
“We didn’t plan it?” There was surprise in the younger male’s voice, though he was still half out of sight. “I thought maybe it was just something you forgot to tell me you had organized.”  
“I wish.” The older male huffed, somewhat bitter. “No, we were only recently able to find this branch and uncover it as part of The Haven rather than some ‘research and medical facility’.”  
“Well whoever it was that arranged the destruction of the first facility sure sounds like one of ours.” A soft sound and slight movement like a shrug. “I found part of a newspaper article that mentioned the destruction of a building that sounds like it could be the one mentioned in the file I managed to hack. The article cites some careless technician as the cause of the incident, said something about she improperly experimented with a highly volatile element and without the proper supervision and protocols. No surprise, she lost control of the experiment.”  
An eyebrow arched in disbelief even though the younger male couldn’t see it. “A careless tech? That’s a new touch.”  
“Whatever the ‘element’ was, it took out the lab and medical parts of the facility completely, half-destroyed the building, utterly wiped out all operable technology in area, and ended the lives of at least twenty people they list as doctors and lab personnel.” With a grunt the lanky teen untangled himself from the last few wires and slid into view, sitting up to run a hand through his short hair.  
Rain frowned, tilting his head as he met mismatched eyes and knew the mind behind them was thinking the same thing. “An Arch Kin.”  
“Their only one.” The kid sighed. “Well, at least until you let Yunho-hyung get picked up and pitched in there.”  
“It was his idea, kid. None of us bother trying to tell him otherwise, even if we are older. He’s a son of Michael, he is the leader. We just give him advice when he wants to take it.” Rain sighed. “But damn, if there is another Arch in there, it’s no wonder he wanted to get into Haven in the first place.”  
“He didn’t know, none of us did.”  
Rain blinked at him. “I forget you’re a young regular Kin, you probably don’t know much better than any of us did at first… But the Arch-lines work a lot differently than a regular Kin, Minnie-ah.”  
Changmin shook his head, frowning. “I don’t understand, so explain it.”  
“Bossy little monster too, aren’t you?” The older male sighed. “The Arch lines usually register to the Kin on a certain frequency. Sometimes you can almost ‘hear’ them; sometimes you just feel them in the back of your mind or somewhere in your chest. You sense their energy, what makes them our leaders, their strength or gifts.”  
“Doesn’t that make them a target?” Changmin frowned. “If Yunho walks into Haven broadcasting who and what he is to everyone, aren’t they bound to react?”  
“That was probably part of his plan, knowing Yunho.” Rain smiled faintly. “He’d rather be the target than have some lesser-Kin suffer the attention of the scientists.”  
The young tech-genius was silent, eyes fixing on one of his rapidly working computers. “You were saying he went to the Haven because of the Arch.”  
“Arch lines tend to be drawn to each other.” Rain stretched faintly. “Yunho explained it to me once that there were times he felt some sort of ‘pull’ in a specific direction, like towards a certain individual. We have reason to believe that the Seven Lines are drawn together so they can lead, as there is only so much they can do apart.”  
“But Yunho is of Michael’s line.” Dark brows furrowed. “He is the Leader, why would he need other Arch members?”  
“He’s the Leader, not the Seer. He’s a warrior, but not the only one. He’s not a Healer or an Empath; he can’t Resurrect, he’s not the one who always Knows.” Rain reached over to a different computer and tapped at the keyboard, quickly bringing up a chart of the Seven Lines. “A leader can make better decisions if he has an idea of what is coming, or what will happen. A warrior will do better if he has a healer at his side, other warriors at his back…”  
Changmin stood, brushing his hands off on his jeans as he leaned over Rain’s shoulder and considered the information on the Seven Lines. “Well we know Haven has an Arch, and they list him as of the third line.”  
“Raphael’s line, most likely a Healer.” Bi tapped the screen, considering the half-list of abilities that had been attributed to the various lines through the years. “Anything about that particular trait in the file?”  
“No, at least not that I’ve managed to break the encryption on.” Changmin muttered, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy a challenge. Working for The Resistance against Haven certainly gave him that. “I should have more in an hour or so.”  
“Anything else that particularly stands out to you?” Rain turned in his chair as Changmin withdrew and grabbed a chair of his own, sliding his lanky frame into it.  
“There’s a submissive that apparently has some sort of health defects.” Changmin frowned. “They know through experimentation on him that we metabolize drugs faster than humans. I understand he has headaches here and there and no matter what they give him, it doesn’t help.”  
“Headaches.” Rain tilted his head thoughtfully. For some reason, that nagged at his memory.  
“Beyond that, he’s not remarkable in any sense.” Changmin reached over and tapped a few keys, bringing up the file. “His records were barely encrypted once I got past the initial firewalls. I know he’s in House One, they’ve marked him as B-Class, he has no notations of powers, strange habits, or anything singularly impressive. He can dance and sing, they knew that before they picked him up though. Might be part of what helped them peg him as a Kin, I’m not sure. The strangest thing is that he has these headaches.”  
“And their take on that?”  
“Too much ‘human’ in the mix, he barely registers as anything.” Changmin scrolled through the file. “See here on this health check? Even in the scan of mental activity on the lie detector, he has long periods of almost ‘silence’ in the charting.”  
“Secrets.” Rain leaned forward, eyes narrowed.  
“Hyung?” The word was questioning.  
One finger tapped the screen, pointing out a faint pattern to the ‘flat’ parts of the charting. They were followed by a faint spike, and then a more dramatic ‘regular’ reaction spike in the line. “He’s got secrets, Minnie. They’re hidden behind a careful façade of unimportance, but that’s what makes him noticeable. At least, to us.”  
“So what are you saying?”  
“Get everything you can on him, and we’ll go from there.” Rain stood. “I have to check on the others. Do you know where they are?”  
“Probably in their rooms, I told them not to bother me.” The young man was already clicking away on the keyboard and half-ignoring the other Kin.  
“What about-”  
“I’m working right now, hyung.” His tone was annoyed.  
“Right… Right. Later, kid.” Rain smiled, moving toward the door.  
“Stop calling me that.”  
The older male paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry, brat.”  
Changmin grunted in disgust as the other left. “Aish, hyungs…”  


***

  



	11. Allies & Need

“I have had just about enough of you, Park Yoochun.” Junsu hissed as he followed the other through their rooms. “He’s been here at Haven for week, a week! Exactly how long do you propose to keep me tucked out of sight before you decide that he’s safe?”  
“Another week?” Yoochun offered over his shoulder as he continued his path to the living room. His casual reply was more to ruffle the feathers of his Mate than out of honesty, but Junsu didn’t know that.  
Junsu made a sound perilously close to a whistle of outrage. Yoochun glanced at him before he could stifle the impulse, but wisely said nothing. So then, his dolphin knew how to do more than just laugh. Somehow, he imagined he’d regret learning that.  
“You’re being ridiculous.” Junsu muttered, crossing arms over his bare chest and cocking his hips to the side. All he was missing were flared wings to complete the picture of an utterly annoyed Angel.  
“I’m being cautious.” Yoochun replied, his voice deliberately pitched to soothe as he ignored the impulse to stare. Drinking Junsu in with his eyes was second-nature, touching was far too dangerous, but he knew every line and muscle by heart regardless. “You know that we have to, in this place.”  
“But he’s an Arch.” Junsu argued. “Like us, but they’re going to mark him because he came in here with the intention of being noticed. You need to talk to him before he gets his wish.”  
“Do I?” The dominant male drifted toward the couch, sitting and tapping the cushion beside him. “Come here, love.”  
“You’re not listening to me.” Junsu muttered sulkily, but he accepted the invitation, crossing the room and curling up on the couch half on-top of his mate.  
Yoochun smiled and curled one hand over Junsu’s knees which were tucked against his thighs, and turned slightly to face the other. “I am, Su, you know I am.”  
Junsu continued to pout, though he eagerly curled his hand over Yoochun’s and tangled their fingers, curling closer to rest his head on the other angel’s shoulder. “He needs allies, you know that.”  
“I know, Su.” He turned his head to rub his cheek against Junsu’s short black hair, lips finding his forehead for a brief kiss. “I know.”  
Junsu made a softly approving noise, and then relaxed, cuddling closer to him. Yoochun smiled and shifted to accommodate the presence of his mate in his lap, tucking Junsu into the curl of his body and humming contentedly when the submissive leaned against his shoulder. He knew better than to believe the sudden pliancy of his mate, but would say nothing.  
Junsu always got his way anyway, Yoochun doubted that would change. _I love you… So much…_  
Junsu giving a humming croon of an exhale, and nuzzled closer to his throat. _‘I love you, Chunnie…’_  
The dominant smiled and tightened his arms around the other. _‘I know, baby. I love you too…’_  


*

Yunho frowned, leaning against the window as he fought to sort out what his instincts were telling him. The tidal _pull_ toward the unknown ‘someone’ had receded for the moment and allowed his vision to clear, so he was doing his best to sort out the other tangled messages.  
Another pull, far lesser than the first, was what he guessed was the need to speak with other Archs. _Which means the ‘Seer’, and maybe, just maybe…_  
The sudden feeling of being watched had him bolting up out of the window-seat and glaring at nothing. _‘You.’_  
He received a sending like the laugh of a dolphin, the sound bringing up a long-lost memory from a trip to the coast. _Eukyangkyang! ‘And what do you know of me, Arch Angel?’_  
Instantly Yunho relaxed some, almost smiling himself. _‘You’re the Seer, the one they call Xiah.’_  
Agreement, but no words, so he continued. _‘I heard you, earlier… A few days ago, after Yoochun…’_  
He stopped, unsure what was safe to say to whom. The other understood him anyway, he could feel the agreement before a reply came.  
 _‘Yes, that was me.’_ He agreed. _‘But I prefer Junsu, Kim Junsu.’_  
 _‘What… What are you doing in my head now, Junsu?’_  
Another little giggle. _‘Wondering.’_  
“Yunho?” He was dimly aware of someone calling him from the front hall of the apartment.  
 _‘About what?’_  
 _‘You.’_  
“Yunho? HongKi said you were here…” Yoochun stepped around the corner, took one look at Yunho, and then sighed. “He already got to you, I see.”  
 _‘Uh-oh…’_ The voice giggled in Yunho’s mind again, then abruptly quieted.  
Yunho frowned. “What-”  
Yoochun shook his head faintly. _‘I’m not even going to try to explain Junsu to you; you’ll just have to meet him for yourself.’_  
 _‘And you’re going to allow me to do that?’_ Yunho questioned, one brow arching in doubtful challenge.  
Yoochun huffed. _‘I don’t much have a choice, since he’s already ‘introduced’ himself anyway, hasn’t he?’_  
 _‘He’s so protective.’_ Junsu’s crooning tone was back. _‘Sorry to bother you like this, Yunnie, but you need our help and we both know it.’_  
Yunho eyed Yoochun. _‘Yunnie?’_  
 _‘Already gave you an annoying nick-name, did he? That’s good, it means he likes you.’_ Yoochun sighed. _‘Come on, we’re three floors up. Let’s go before he get’s impatient and goes bolting through the halls looking for us like the child he can be.’_  
Junsu crooned on a private thread, just between himself and Yoochun. _‘You’re so mean to me.’_  
Yoochun huffed. _‘I'm unhappy with you... You’ll be lucky if I don’t bite that perfect ass of yours, Susu.’_  
The surprised squeak and sudden silence made him smile.  
Yunho watched the dominant –and hidden Arch, he knew now- turn back to the door with curiosity. The sudden flare of amusement and wicked smile that covered the others' face made him curious, but he knew with absolute certainty. He did _not_ want to ask what put that kind of smile on Yoochun’s face.  
 _And here comes more excitement… Maybe I really am in over my head…_ Yunho sighed to himself. _What did you get yourself into, Jung Yunho?_  
 _‘Don’t worry Yunnie, this is going to be fun!’_  
Yunho snorted in unison with Yoochun, and their replies were identical. _‘It scares me that you say that.’_  
 _‘You’re both so mean to me, aish!’_  
The dominant males shared a faint smile, and then stepped out into the hallway wearing perfect masks of indifference. Though he’d only been there a week, Yunho couldn’t help but think how ready he was to go home.  
 _‘You’re not the only one.’_ Yoochun replied as the moved into the elevator. _‘Trust me on that, Son of Michael.’_  
Yunho leaned against a sidewall of the elevator and studied his companion. _‘If we have to fight, would you-’_  
 _‘I’m Fourth Line, it’s what I do.’_ Yoochun tossed him a fierce smile.  
 _‘Good…’_ Yunho nodded faintly, frowning in thought. _‘And the Arch?’_  
Yoochun laughed. _‘One little party at a time, Leader… You have to survive Junsu first…’_  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Yoochun leading the way into the hallway. Struck by a sudden thought, Yunho snapped one hand out and caught the others' shoulder as he stopped outside one of the golden-wood doors. _‘And my mate?’_  
Yoochun’s reply was soothing. _‘All in good time…’_  
Yunho nodded and followed the other male into the room, closing the door after him. Neither he nor Yoochun seemed to notice a black-clad figure leaning in an alcove three doors down.

Long-lashed eyes filled with mute tears, a bitter smile curling over perfect lips. _‘Hello, Arch Angel…'_  
Turning away, he fought the fierce _need_ in his heart and soul, hated the numbness that crept over his mind. Seeking solace in the elevator, he pressed the button for his floor and curled his arms over his stomach, folding himself in half. All of his instincts were buried under a single impulse. _Mate-Call._  
He tried to ignore it, swallowing sounds of pain and swiping angrily at the tears that leaked down his cheeks. The doors opened with a ding and he straightened, stalking to his room without even noting the hallway or if he passed anyone. He didn’t care.  
All he wanted was his mate, to curl up in strong arms and hide from the world for days on end while he let his soul heal. All he wanted was to bask in the scent of another and know that without a doubt, he belonged to one person only, forever.  
Slamming the door behind him, Jaejoong slapped the golden wood and swallowed a scream as tears fell freely. Unable to do anymore, he pressed his face against the harsh surface and let the tears fall, repeatedly abusing the wood. The pain was inconsequential; it did nothing to ground or distract him from the greater ache in his chest. And stars above, his heart hurt.  
 _‘I need you…’_  


*

 _‘I need you…’_  
Two floors down, Jung Yunho nearly bolted off the couch, staring at nothing. “Did you hear that?”  
Yoochun and Junsu stared at him, questioning in unison. “Hear what?”  
A soft gasp that sounded suspiciously like pain. _‘Baby please, hurry… I need you…’_  


***

  



	12. Meeting The Seer & Losing Oneself

“All in good time.” Yoochun promised out loud, opening the door and slipping inside the room. “Come on.”  
Yunho nodded as he released the other male’s shoulder, hesitating only briefly before he entered and closed the door behind him. He’d felt, for a moment, like another was watching him… But then again, he’d felt like that more or less since he’d first entered The Haven.  
“Do they watch us all the time?” The question spilled out as he kicked his shoes off with Yoochun and followed the other out of the foyer, down a short hall and into the living area.  
“Most common areas, some of the hallways.” Yoochun shrugged. “They learned fairly quickly not to rely on video equipment, especially not for recording, and don’t bother to try it in the ‘dorms’. I think they gave up on that within a few days of the opening of this facility.”  
Yunho frowned. “Why? Aren’t they more likely to learn about us by watching us behind closed doors?”  
“Video equipment and cameras in general, hell, even technology in general reacts strangely to the presence of Kin. It’s a miracle anything works, with such a concentration of us here. It’s one of the reasons they still know so little about us.” Yoochun’s grin was fierce and fanged, a predatory amusement that was fueled by a bitter distaste for an enemy. “Their tests aren’t worth much when the very essence of what we are makes the machines go haywire.”  
“And here I was thinking you’d be talking about me.” A third voice joined the conversation as they stepped into the living room. “How will I continue to survive being so ignored?”  
Originating from the seated figure tucked into one corner of the dark couch, the tones were mocking and smooth. Junsu smiled and uncurled himself from his little nest, tossing aside the dark-gray throw that had curled over his knees. With an eager twist that was partially grace and partially puppy-like enthusiasm, he was on his feet and at Yoochun’s side in a moment. “Finally.”  
“You didn’t have to wait that long, don’t start.” Yoochun pinched his side, but his features had lost their almost-wolfish cast in favor of an affectionate gentleness. Soul-deep affection rushed into his eyes as his mouth softened, and his hand returned to brush the area of Junsu’s ribs, soothing the previously harsh gesture.  
“So mean to me.” Junsu retorted with a jut of his lower lip and an inward smile when Yoochun’s eyes gleamed in reaction to the pout.  
Yunho wasn’t sure if he was meant to see it or not, so he pretended not to notice. Rather than lingering on the fact that Yoochun’s mouth was almost instantly smiling at the sight of the other Kin, or the fact that he could see the dominant’s heart in his eyes in that very instant, he turned his attentions to Junsu. He was the cause of it all anyway.  
Perhaps a breath shorter than Yoochun, the other male wore his hair in a wildly spiking style that made them the same height, though the spikes bore testament to fingers carding through the semi-long strands rather than any intentional styling. His eyes were beautifully shaped and his mouth only slightly more shaped to kissable perfection than Yoochun’s, the effect only visible when he pouted. When he grinned he flashed white teeth in a smile so wide you couldn’t help but like him instantly.  
“Hello Yunho.” Junsu murmured, turning suddenly to him. “I’m glad my roommate finally saw the sense in us meeting. I knew he would, of course, but even I wasn’t sure of the when.”  
“So you took steps to hurry it along?” Yoochun growled, his honey-teak eyes narrowing and darkening in unvoiced displeasure as he watched the submissive pace away from him.  
Yunho gave a faint smile as Junsu drew near, doing his best to ignore the thin black collar that curled around the other male’s throat. Instincts as the Lead Arch rose, battling with common sense. Junsu was one of his Seven Brothers, and none of the Seven should ever be collared.  
 _‘Or tagged in any way.’_ Yunho thought bitterly as awareness skipped to the bracelets around his and Yoochun’s wrists.  
Gods help him though, the idea of Haven having a collar on his mate. It made him sway on his feet and close his eyes for a moment, pressing away the black tide of primal fury, ignoring the lightning-hot flash of angelic rage. Plenty of time for that later.  
“Don’t be mad.” Junsu had paused between them, but was speaking to Yoochun rather than Yunho. His mahogany eyes were warm and expressive when turned on the dominant male.  
He couldn’t put his soul into his eyes the way Yoochun did when looking at him, but Junsu had always felt that was because he didn’t even know his soul until he and the dominant had crossed paths. And now he couldn’t take possession of it, or be possessed by it, for fear of their surroundings. _‘Yoochun.’_  
It was intoxicating to hear his name like that, that purring croon backed by a flash of fire in warm eyes. Shivering under the weight of Junsu’s gaze and the croon of his name, the dominant clenched his hands into fists. _‘Later, my Susu-ah… Speak to our guest, as you wanted to.’_  
“You know it was important for us to meet, of course.” Junsu smiled faintly at Yunho. “Hello Leader-sshi.”  
Yunho tilted his head, smiling faintly. Affection flared, whether it was wise or not. “Hello, Xiah.”  


*

 _‘I need you…’_  
Struck by the sudden siren’s-call that flared over his nerves with the utmost intimacy, Jung Yunho nearly bolted off the couch, staring at nothing. The thread of light conversation with the other two Kin was abandoned in favor of the temptation sighing through the air. “Did you hear that?”  
Yoochun and Junsu stared at him, questioning in unison. “Hear what?”  
A soft gasp that sounded suspiciously like pain, it was as if the person making the noise was practically keening in his ears. _‘Baby please, hurry… I need you…’_  
“That.” He hissed, having no words for the begging desperation, the madness-inducing need, the bitter pain.  
 _‘PLEASE!’_  


*

Yunho came back to himself in fractures, slow splices of information that returned in the form of his senses. He didn’t know where he’d gone or what had happened, but a haunted voice was calling him and all he wanted to do was answer. What he _needed_ to do was answer.  
It came again, tearing everything in his chest apart until his heart couldn’t beat and his lungs couldn’t draw air for the pain behind those words. _‘Baby please… Hurry… I need you…’_  
 _Where are you?_ He demanded with a raging intensity that would have scared himself if he’d had the wits for it. _Wherewherewherewhere!?!?_  
“STOP IT.” The bark of a voice made him jerk as though he’d been hit with a defibrillator, his heart beating rapidly and lungs sucking in air.  
 _Don't leave me... Need you…_ He admitted.  
The strange voice was back, desperation in the tone. _‘Please! I need you!’_  
“Get a fucking hold on yourself!” The voice demanded and a harsh jerk of his hair turned his face the other way, but Yunho harshly fought it.  
As blood flowed and oxygen returned, Yunho was slowly made aware of the world again. The first to return was awareness in general; awareness that he was face-down on the floor, with his head wrenched sharply to the right and upward.  
Next was anger. A fierce, all consuming anger at the fact that there was a body pinning him, a hand fisted in his hair, knees digging into his forearms. It was not a body he knew or wanted. The weight on his lower back kept him from twisting out from under the pressure, and he fought it mindlessly.  
Another snippet of sound, a harsh bark of command. “Gods damn it, Yunho! STOP.”  
Vision returned slowly, the semi-dark of the room, a black armchair three or so steps away from his left shoulder, but his eyes were fixed on the doorway beyond, the doorway that lead to the front door. He stilled, cheek pressed against the white carpet, throat working as he swallowed.  
 _What? Whatwhatwhat?_ His mind’s fractured whimpering at the unfamiliar surroundings made him shudder.  
“Yunho? Yunho?” The voice was back, a low rumbling click in the background alerting him to the air conditioning as it kicked on.  
Blinking slowly, the Arch tried to place that voice. He wasn’t at the Den, he realized that instantly. The design of the room was too sterile for any of the areas in his ‘home’. The voice too was strange, it didn’t belong to any of his brothers. The scent was unfamiliar, both of the room and the others occupying it.  
 _Two._ He thought to himself, taking stock of the situation, debating whether to fight or not. If he wanted to, he could easily dethrone the one pinning him, send the other male right into the coffee table. However, a wordless hesitation and unwillingness to hurt the other made him hesitate.  
“Chunnie?” A sweet voice was cautious in the background, soft worry filling the tone. “Chunnie what happened to him?”  
“He fucking went primal on us.” Yoochun hissed, panic making the muscles in his back and arms tight. “Stay back there, baby, please just stay for me. Yunho? Yunho, can you hear me?”  
Yunho swallowed, recognition dawning slowly. Yoochun, the hidden Arch-Angel, Repentance and Salvation. Bitter amusement took root in his gut, and no small amount of irony. “I… I hear you.”  
“Sons of Devils and Death Angels.” Yoochun swore, relaxing and untangling his fingers from the dark-molasses hair. “You scared the shit out of us.”  
“I…” Yunho panted, closing his eyes as a shudder worked its way through him. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’ve never lost it before.”  
“Are you back now?” Yoochun muttered. “I’m getting a rather skin-melting glare, but I don’t want you to flip back out as soon as I let you go.”  
“I’m fine.” He muttered, remaining boneless and keeping his eyes closed as the pressure left his back and arms. “Sorry for temporarily taking your Mate, Junsu.”  
A surprised squeak made him crack one eye open, though he still couldn’t see the pair. Tilting his head slightly, Yunho caught a glimpse of them as Yoochun offered his hand to the Seer and coaxed him into a hug. “Umm, guessing from the sound of that, I wasn’t supposed to say anything…”  
“You know.” Junsu’s tone was surprised.  
Yunho snorted in amusement. He got the feeling the Seer wasn’t often surprised, for one thing. And for another, at their first meeting Yoochun had addressed him the same way The Population spoke about him ‘U-Know’.  
“Yeah.” He murmured, eyes closing as he remained on the floor for another moment. “I know.”  


***


	13. Knowing & Wondering

It was easier to hide in the black than to watch Yoochun wrap himself around the other male and bury his face against neck and shoulder, nuzzling the collar out of the way. Exhaling, Yunho did inventory on his shields and winced as he toned down his ‘presence’ once more, making a mental note to apologize to HongKi for the outburst.  
No doubt the effect had snapped across the compound and affected all the Lesser-Kin, he just hoped it wasn’t to too dramatic a degree. He could only hope it hadn’t disrupted any of them while being tested by the Haven, or the techs would know something was going on. Finished toning down his willful energy, Yunho shifted on the floor, and considered the idea of getting up.  
“Yunho?” Junsu’s voice was soft, remaining at the safe distance Yoochun had assigned him too sometime during Yunho’s fit.  
“Junsu?” Yunho tiredly questioned back.  
“Do you want some tea?” The submissive murmured, vainly attempting to wrest himself away from his mate in favor of checking on the other. _‘Park Yoochun, enough is enough. He’s not rabid, let me go.’_  
 _‘Susu, please.’_ Yoochun murmured, keeping his face hidden for an extra moment in favor of basking in the ocean-and-sunshine sent of his mate. _‘Please just help me a little, and don’t get too close to him right now. Please.’_  
Bewildered and somewhat taken back by the request, Junsu froze. With a faint frown he pressed his lips to his mate’s throat, able to reach it fairly easily with Yoochun’s face still hidden against his neck and shoulder. Granted Yunho’s sudden actions had startled him, but he’d more or less recovered as soon as the others personality had returned. The fact that Yoochun was so unsettled made him nervous all over again.  
The request came again, and even the voice in his mind trembled slightly. _‘Please, Susu-ah.’_  
Junsu lifted one hand and tangled it into his mate’s dark, silken hair. With his fingers brushing the strands, he hummed soothingly. Doing his best to seem calm, he also tried to relax the male wrapped around him. _‘Alright, alright Yoochun-ah… Let me go to the kitchen then, and you talk to him.’_  
“Tea would be nice, Junsu.” Yunho murmured as he found his way to hands and knees, letting his head hang for a moment in the hopes that it would ease the ache out of his neck. “Thank you.”  
His eyes remained closed, the world shadowed to a deeper black with the curtain of his bangs tumbling around his face. Still he could sense the two Archs parting ways, Junsu’s presence dimming as he moved into the kitchen and the sound of running water faintly reached his ears. Not trusting himself, Yunho remained in his position, but his muscles tensed as Yoochun drew closer.  
 _‘Any Kin will be stressed about another being near their mate.’_ Se7en had told him once, explaining what it was like to find his own mate. _‘The last thing you want is to let the other half of your soul be near any other… You’re afraid they’ll be taken from you, intrigued or seduced away. It isn’t rational, but people in love and lust rarely are, and Kin are shorter-tempered than most. We have sharper instincts and stronger reactions. You have to remember to always think before you act, Yunho, especially as an Arch. You can’t let yourself be consumed by instinct, especially not when you go into The Haven.’_  
“What happened?” He asked as those words tumbled around in his head. “What did I do?”  
Yoochun sat on the arm of the couch lightly, perching there as he considered the Kin on his hands and knees. Yunho seemed to be in a position that it was impossible to move swiftly in, not standing nor sitting with his feet gathered beneath him. Tension and the need to move stood out in every muscle, yet he remained still barring a faint shudder that was the _need_ to act.  
“You lost your damn mind.” The Angel of Repentance replied without hesitation. “Went primal on us, feral, wild, whatever you want to call it. Kin-Rage. Do you not remember?”  
“No…” Yunho exhaled heavily. “No, I don’t.”  
Yoochun shook his head. “Stupid. Suicidal and stupid.”  
“Did I hurt anyone?” Yunho risked a glance at him. “Did I do anything?”  
“Not nearly as much as you would have if you’d made it out of this room and to your mate.” Yoochun snorted, his tone gentling slightly. “But you didn’t hurt us, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“I suppose I have you to thank for that.” Yunho murmured, letting his head drop again. He closed his eyes in relief at the last of the other Kin’s words, nodding faintly. _‘Thank you.’_

Junsu leaned against the counter and watched the kettle on the stove with unseeing eyes. Arms folded over his abdomen, his hands clutched at his own elbows and he shivered faintly. He was familiar with the potentially-volatile nature of Archs, being one, of course… But there’d been no warning before Yunho’s fit.  
The one moment they were sitting on the couch, cautiously conversing and getting to know each other. The next the Arch had been on his feet, pulled there by a voice that only he could hear. That in itself was not strange; of course, most Kin could speak to each other in such a fashion. It was even less of a stretch to guess that with the intensity of emotion the Kin displayed, it was his mate who was calling.  
Yunho temporarily losing his _mind_ was another thing entirely.  
 _Bronze wings flared, uninhibited by the fit of Yunho’s black tank-top, they stretched and then half-folded as his body tightened and he gathered himself to spring. Yoochun hissed an oath and shoved Junsu aside with a mute command to get away from him, and then launched at Yunho before the Kin could clear the couch-_  
Junsu shook his head, clearing the images. There had been no hesitation in those movements, two warriors reacting in an enclosed space. The utter shut down of Yunho’s awareness and consciousness told Junsu that the MateCall had been active for some time.  
He didn’t need to See to know that things didn’t usually get that bad, unless you ignored it and your mate. Unless you didn’t seek that other half out and at least begin to bond with him or her. The Sight was a curious gift, sometimes looking backwards, other times forward. Sometimes it gave him a clear picture, others only dusty fragments he had to sort out or simply abandon before they drove him insane. Currently it showed him nothing, letting his questions tumble around in his mind without hindrance.  
 _‘Why did he ignore it for so long?’_ Junsu frowned at the ceiling. _‘How did he? It shouldn’t be possible, and certainly not necessary. He wasn’t captive, so he had to know that his Mate was near… Did he deliberately stay away? Is that even an option?’_  
The willpower for that sort of behavior was intense. The pain that it would have caused, astronomical. Just guessing at it made Junsu shiver and tighten his hold on his own skin. He wanted nothing more to wrap Yoochun’s strength around him, as impossible as it was, but at least he had the others presence in his life and mind. At least they had that intimacy, if little else.  
To know Yoochun was a building or even a mere floor away and simply ignore him? Impossible. _‘I love you, SoulMate.’_  
Yoochun, who usually shied away from such words, sent a wave of intensity back to him. _‘And I love you, my SoulMate…’_  
Fear lurked behind the much longed-for words, making Junsu tilt his head and send an inquisitive thought back to the Dominant just out of his sight. _‘Chunnie?’_  
 _‘It’s alright, baby… We’re alright.’_

“He’s here, I know he’s here.” Yunho replied, slowly rocking off of his hands until he balanced on his knees, more or less upright. Eyes drifting closed, he swayed for a moment. “I know you said as much, and that I felt the need to come here… I knew that it was the pull of an Arch –or several, in this case- but I didn’t also realize…”  
“You didn’t know that it was your MateCall as well, not until I told you.” Yoochun nodded faintly. “And now?”  
“He called.” Yunho shivered faintly, rotating his shoulders, fighting the instincts that demanded he take wing and find the other half of his soul. “I could hear him needing me, and I couldn’t…”  
“Say no.” Yoochun leaned forward and curled a tentative hand over the Arch’s shoulder. “Yunho? Until you can meet him _without_ reacting, you have to.”  
Dark eyes snapped open and fixed on the other Kin. “You know just as well as I do that the likelihood of that is minimal…”  
Yoochun nodded, sinking back onto the couch. “Yeah, I know. And even if you’re both male, you probably don’t want to be subject to the tests Haven would run on a mated pair.”  
A light dawned behind the darkness of Yunho’s eyes. “That’s why you haven’t claimed Junsu.”  
Yoochun nodded. “We have a little time left before it becomes _imperative_ to Bond… This temporary sharing of thoughts bought us time, but there’s only so much left.”  
Yunho muttered an oath under his breath, refusing to examine what detail Se7en had given about bonding with his mate. He knew that sex was one of the final steps, and a vital one. The actual SoulMeld couldn’t occur outside of such intimate contact; even the weakest of the Kin had too many shields and fail-safes on their souls.  
“Not the most practical programming in Kin DNA…” Yunho swore again softly as he stood and moved to the couch, sitting again quickly as his strength and senses wavered. “Two pair in the Arch lines?”  
“Maybe even more.” Yoochun shrugged. “You know we sometimes register as swan DNA mixed with the human and the un-categorized ‘angel’ strands?”  
Yunho nodded. “My Tech mentioned something about it when we first arrived and she was taking a blood sample to analyze.”  
“Standard procedure.” Yoochun braced his forearms on his knees, staring at the floor without seeing it. “I think we all more or less register that way: human, undefined, and black swan. It isn’t really surprising that there are gay pairings, when you consider that it happens in nature all the time.”  
“Black swans?” Yunho asked with a tilt of his head.  
Yoochun nodded. “A quarter of all pairings, in fact.” He grinned at the Arch’s look of surprise. “Two pairings aren’t so surprising then, are they?”  
“There are more than two.” Junsu murmured as he re-entered the room, setting a tray on the coffee table and offering them both cups of steaming tea.  
Yunho blinked in surprise. Yoochun grinned.  
Junsu shrugged. “Seer, remember?”  
“Then do you know who he is?”  
This time the Seer winced. “I think it’s best if you keep wondering about that for a little bit longer.”  
Yunho glared over his teacup, noting Yoochun’s carefully blank features. “Do you?”  
“Yes, I do.”  



	14. A Conversation & Suffering In Silence

The three sat in silence for a few moments. Yoochun kept his own counsel, mentally examining the bond between himself and his mate. It had begun with proximity and was strengthened by trust, shared conversations, time and understanding. Even without deliberately ‘seeking’, he could feel Junsu’s moods and occasionally hear loud stray thoughts. Unless deliberately shut down, they had a constant connection.  
Yunho’s reaction earlier had made Yoochun lock down their bond out of pure, instinctual reaction. With the connection wide-open, Junsu would have felt any pain that the dominant Arch took in a fight. The pain might even transfer to Junsu himself, a side-effect of the bond working to disperse injury in effort to save both halves of the soul. He hadn’t wanted to risk it, though he hadn’t really felt like Yunho was far enough gone to harm him.  
It had been a near thing, of course. But without his mate in the actual room, Yunho had no reason to see Yoochun as a rival or an enemy. It helped that Yoochun had been able to catch him mid-leap, using his momentum against him in order to bring them both to the floor. The coffee-table barely escaped their landing, and the shock of hitting the floor had made Yunho dismiss his wings and roll them, trying to gain the upper hand.  
If he’d been more focused on the room rather than the distant call, Yoochun knew that the Arch would have beaten him. Of course, if Yunho reached the doorway and the Techs caught sight of him in such condition, they all would have lost. Badly.

“Is this your way of saying you Saw something, or are you just going with a gut feeling on this particular case?” Yunho asked with a frown.  
Junsu lifted blank cinnamon eyes, looking at Yunho in a way that suggested he saw _through_ the Arch rather than actually noticing him at all. His voice was firm and commanding when he spoke. “Wonder for a little longer, Son of Michael.”  
Yoochun smiled behind his cup at Yunho’s shocked gaze. _‘And now you have officially met Xiah.’_  
Yunho shot him a look. _‘That is your submissive mate?!’_  
Junsu’s voice kept its authoritative bite, his eyes narrowing as he bared his teeth at Yunho in a warning snarl. _‘It is best if you continue to wonder about **that** too.’_  
Blinking in surprise, the Lead Arch replied without hesitation. _‘Understood, Xiah.’_  
And just as suddenly Junsu’s beaming smile was back, which confused him all the more.  
Behind his cup of tea, Yoochun smiled. _‘I love you, Susu-ah…’_  


*

Jaejoong shivered, his posture a reflection of Yunho’s from moments ago. He could still dimly feel the other, some floors below. It just made things worse. Braced on hands and knees, he remained on the floor and let his head hang, dark hair sliding around his handsome features. Contrary to the other Arch’s pose, Jaejoong’s wings were also splayed, a spill of black-pearl hued feathers reaching to either side of him.  
The Arch let another shudder of rejection roll through him, keeping his posture relaxed with just enough strength in his limbs to prevent him from kissing the floor. It hurt less when he just let the almost-seizures roll through him, rather than fighting to stand against them. Hopefully they would end soon, and he’d be able to shield and pick himself back up off the floor until the _need_ came again.  
 _‘Maybe he’ll answer, next time…’_ Jae though bitterly, ignoring the tears that crept down his face as his nails dug into the carpet beneath him.  
The need for physical proximity to his mate had increased the moment Yunho had been admitted into The Haven. A need that had been felt by each of his senses. Instincts clamoring that it be met at all costs. He’d not expected a full riot of his body, but that was more or less the case. Emotions were in chaos, body physically reacting to the continued rejection like some sort of withdrawal, temper short and harsh. He was, to put it mildly, a mess.  
 _‘A mated pair can take strength from each other as well as give it…’_ He’d been told once, while he was still free. _‘But the Bond has consequences, particularly if you do not complete it. You will feel the lack of your other half, you will need, and this is how the Bond is guaranteed to be completed. It will reach a point that neither of you can ignore it, though it is better **not** to wait until it gets that bad…’_  
 _‘Sweet Heaven…’_ He prayed as another ripple of _ache_ stole his breath and made him sway. _‘I don’t know if I should pray that this is bad as it can get, or if I should wish that it is not yet to that point and still get worse…’_  
He laughed bitterly, tears splashing against the carpet. _‘Somehow, I don’t see how one is more preferable than the other.’_  


*

The sound of knocking brought him out of himself with a faint frown. After recovering Jaejoong had done little more than make himself some tea and curl up on one corner of the couch, re-establishing his various shields. The knock was unexpected, but showed just how deeply he’d been lost in himself.  
 _‘Stupid of you.’_ He murmured as he unfolded his limbs and carefully padded toward the door. _‘At least they knock.’_  
“Jaejoong.” SaeNa stood on the other side of the door, frowning. “You’ve not been in the common areas at all to day, I was sent to check on you. Are you feeling alright?”  
Masks in place, the Arch inclined his head slightly. “I am well… But now that you are here, SaeNa, I want to go outside.”  
“You don’t want to get something to eat first?” She murmured, making a note on the small notepad she always carried.  
Jaejoong was sure it would be noted in his file before the next morning. “No. I want to go for a walk outside.”  
“Well... Get your coat, at least. Sunset is soon and it will be getting colder.” She sighed. “I’ll make the arrangements.”  
Turning away from her with a nod, Jaejoong hid a smile.  



	15. Three Scouts

Unseen to the eyes of Haven, three figures hiked through the terrain surrounding the rather remote location. True enough well-paved roads led out to the center with a parking lot complete with the cars of staff and gave the building a realistic ‘treatment center’ appearance. Still, none of the trio were inclined to drive right up to the front door and enquire about visiting hours.  
In a case such as this, discretion was the better part of valor. So their little adventure had started late-afternoon, parking their cars at enough of a distance that it wouldn’t rouse suspicion, they followed the edge of forest that led back into the hills gently surrounding the gray and white facility. Though they could have flown, they’d decided it wasn’t the best course of action, and was better suited for a last-ditch escape.  
Not that they would need to bail on a simple recon and observation mission, but everyone needed back-up plan and an exit strategy. Just good policy, right? Particularly when their paths brought them through the observational border maintained by Kin they assumed were part of the Korean Resistance.  
 _‘If you can, avoid them.’_  
 _‘They’re young…’_  
 _‘That doesn’t change anything.’_  
With the aid of evening’s slow progress over the land and a few choice distractions, they fell into position within the Resistance’s own border. Sooner or later the scouts would realize they were there, but hopefully not before the Leaders of both branches had a chance to communicate.  
The Japanese Resistance was only there to check on one individual anyway.

Kim Jaejoong nodded firmly in understanding to his Tech and then waved her off, his hands disappearing into the pockets of his black coat as he stretched his legs and stalked away from her. As usual she stayed under the eave of the building, watching him at a distance and taking notes frantically.  
 _‘As usual, I’m walking around.’_ Jaejoong shook his head. _‘What more is there to write than that?’_  
Then something shifted and his head lifted imperceptibly, a smile curling over his mouth. _Hello again…_

Shifting in his slightly uncomfortable crouch, the lone Kin smiled and ignored the protest of his muscles. His dark clothing served him well now as sunset made the shadows run long over the world, extending their reach to encompass him and aid in his hiding. Though there were few in The Haven looking at the outside world, every precaution was being taken.  
 _‘I see you…’_ Finally seeing what he’d been hoping for, Ueda stretched slightly and reached for the minds of his companions, his sending tinted with excitement and relief. _‘There… He’s just come outside.’_  
Two minds reached for him simultaneously, eager inquiries ringing in one voice as was a habit with the mated pair. _‘Where!?’_  
 _‘North side, alone. The tech is watching.’_ Molasses eyes narrowed as he shifted. _‘Move slowly if you’re leaving your posts, and tell me where you end up. Remember what the Committee said.’_  
 _‘Are you sure you don’t want to be Lead on this, Ueda?’_ Jin murmured to his friend with playful sarcasm.  
 _‘Very.’_ Ueda retorted without hesitation. _‘But since they sent me along to make sure you two focus…’_  
 _‘We never have a problem focusing.’_ Jin argued. _‘We’re co-lead for a reason.’_  
 _‘Because the pair of you are practically one being… And I’m the unfortunate babysitter.’_ Ueda shrugged. _‘Most days, it isn’t worth arguing with them about.’_  
 _‘I can see him pacing.’_ Kamenashi, the youngest of the three, murmured as he claimed a new position on a convenient outcropping of rock. _‘Kind of them to situate The Haven in a valley, don’t you think?’_  
Appearing at Ueda’s side, Jin shook his head, dark eyes narrowed in distrust on the building. _‘Though they’re backed into a corner, SoulMate, they have an advantage of seeing us. Mind the setting sun, I don’t want them to find you.’_  
 _‘The sun is almost gone, Jin; they won’t. You worry too much.’_  
Jin smiled faintly, sharing a look with his companion. _‘About you? I can never worry too much.’_  
Ueda rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to the captive Kin who paced on the far side of the fenced enclosure like a captive tiger. It was upsetting to see Jaejoong caged, Ueda had always liked the freedom of his spirit. Even at a distance, it was easy to see that Jae’s feral nature was gone, gone beneath the forced calm of a captive.  
He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too late when they did get Jaejoong out of The Haven. _We’re here for you, Pretty Jae…_  
Affection passed easily from one mate to the other, attracting his attention once again. Elbowing Jin lightly, he called them to order with a mocking disapproval. _‘Enough, enough; you’re acting like you’re still newly mated. It’s enough to drive me insane. I’m going to talk to him, so wait for me.’_  
 _‘We are newly mated.’_ They chorused without hesitation, mischief in their tone.  
 _‘You’ve been together for years, stop it.’_ Ueda tsked, hiding his smile. _‘Now stay here and wait for me to come back.’_  
 _‘You’re just going to talk?’_ Still at a distance, Kamenashi sulked, restlessness stirring in his mind. _‘Is there a good reason as to why we don’t just break him out now?’_  
Impatience was clear in his mate’s tone, and for all that he tried to soothe the other, Jin agreed with him. _‘We would if we could… But The Committee has a meeting with The Resistance first, Kazu. You know we can’t do anything until then.’_  
Ueda slipped away from him with a faint nod. _‘Wait for me here.’_  
 _‘Be careful.’_  
Internally, Ueda smiled. _‘I’m more careful than you, why do you think I’m the one getting closer?’_  
 _‘Still secretly trying to prove yourself?’_ Jin crooned. _‘Don’t worry, Ueda, they know how good you are at your job.’_  
 _‘Why else would they give me **two** ninja-trained Kin as bodyguards?’_ The Elder grinned. _‘Now stop making out with your SoulMate and watch my back, will you? I’d rather the others didn’t find us until we let them.’_  
Kamenashi sighed. _‘How did you even know I had moved?’_  
 _‘Jin was **entirely** too happy for me to leave him behind.’_  
Bright laughter filled his mind as he edged closer to the building. _‘Guilty.’_  
Ueda sighed mockingly to himself. _‘Why the hell do I get stuck with the SoulMates?’_  
The reply was given in two voices. _‘Don’t lie, you love us.’_  



	16. A Reunion

_‘You’re not going to get too close, are you?’_ Kamenashi’s voice was strained with nerves as he reached for Ueda on a private link, his fear building as time stretched on and there was no sound from the other.  
Jolted from his concentration, Ueda smiled internally as he skirted a low riding sports car with a derisive curl of his lip. _‘Worried about me already?’_  
 _‘Of course.’_ In a tone almost like his mate Jin’s, the young male replied instantly. _‘You know that we love you.’_  
Tucking himself out of sight behind an SUV Ueda hesitated, kneeling to take another cautious glance around. The tension in the other Kin caught his attention, senses sharpening as anxiety rippled at the edge of his perception. The nearest guard was several cars away, and moving away as he watched. Taking in the simple pistol at the retreating figure’s hip, Ueda relaxed further. If there was an altercation, the guard would lose without question.  
 _‘I know.’_ Ueda replied soothingly, confidant that things were under control for the moment. _‘Is there something else, Kame?’_  
 _‘Well…’_ Shifting nervously, Kame directed his focus toward the Haven with a narrowing of his eyes.  
Ueda waited, inching slowly toward the nose of the vehicle to cast a glance over the lot again. _‘Kame?’_  
Hesitating in his reply to the elder, Kamenashi stretched his awareness out and carefully searched for the reason for his unease, finding no immediate danger. _‘No… I guess… No.’_  
Jin frowned, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of his mate’s neck with a soothing hum of sound. The other shot him a grateful look and leaned closer when Jin pulled, enabling him to curl his arm around his lover’s shoulders. _‘Kazu, love?’_  
 _‘Just worrying…’_ He whispered. _‘It’s probably nothing…’_  
 _‘Let me know if you sense anything… And I know to be careful.’_ Ueda promised. _‘Wait for me…’_  


**

It was true night by the time Ueda felt he could get away with his next move. With a scattering of stars and only two lamps casting light over the area Jaejoong still paced, Ueda inched from his cover of the parking lot and threaded his way over to the building. Altering his course to keep out of sight of the Technician near one of the central buildings and even Jaejoong himself, Ueda made it to the outside wall without incident.  
Standing right against the corner that led to the corner-post of the enclosure Jaejoong was in, the Japanese Kin leaned back against the wall and sat, taking advantage of the faint cover offered by the low hedges. Settling himself, he made sure that there was no sign of the guards noticing him, and then smiled to himself.  
Having his back to the building probably qualified as ‘too close’ by Kamenashi’s standards. He was sure the younger Kin would berate him about it later. But for the moment, his thoughts reached to only one Kin. _‘Hey, Pretty Jae.’_  
A swell of affection from the captive Kin. _‘Hello Ueda…’_ It was quickly followed by a rush of disapproval. _‘You shouldn’t be here.’_  
 _‘Are you worried about your captors or the babysitters just outside?’_ Amusement colored Ueda’s reply as he stretched, his mind briefly returning to the three different presences he’d sensed hidden in the landscape beyond The Haven. _‘They’re young, you know… Younger than you, even.’_  
Jae scoffed, rolling his eyes even as he smiled. _‘I’m sure if the others had pointed that out, you would have slapped them down in a second. You know as well as I do that the age of the Kin doesn’t matter, the training does. If they’re anything like you, they have every right to be out there.’_  
Ueda hummed, tilting his head slightly to himself. _‘Shhh now, JaeJae. Now, what has you so riled? Tired of being in detention yet?’_  
 _‘Still treating me like your little brother?’_ Jae feigned irritation, but affection was still strong in his tone. _‘What are you going to do when I start dating? Will I really have to leave the room so you can call in the others and give him the standard-issue “talk”, Ueda? That does get embarrassing, you know.’_  
 _‘If I were doing what I wanted, you’d be free already.’_ The elder insisted in a growl. _‘I hate the idea of you caged, Pretty Jae.’_  
Jaejoong closed his eyes, leaning more firmly against the wall as he fought tears. _‘I missed that, you know.’_  
Ueda gentled, glancing to the side toward Jaejoong’s presence. _‘Missed what, little brother?’_  
 _‘You always being so protective of me, calling me silly names… I miss going out to clubs and dancing with you and the others and not having to worry about who would see us or what they would think.’_ Jae laughed softly along their link as he glanced to the corner of the building, almost hoping he could see his longtime friend. _‘At least not worrying about them knowing we were Kin…’_  
 _‘That isn’t the only thing they guessed we were.’_ Ueda teased, attention narrowing on movement about where he guessed the Korean Resistance Scouts to be. _‘Jaejoong… Are you going to come back to Japan with us when we break you out?’_  
Jae swallowed almost audibly, lashes parting as he fixed his gaze on the stars again. _‘I.. I don’t know, Ueda.’_  
Mutely Jaejoong shuddered at the instant rush of understanding that reached him. Ueda had always had a naturally soothing way about him, even on Jaejoong’s erratic and feral nature. Somehow it had been Ueda who had first gotten enough of a hold on him to be able to call him friend. Those days seemed so far away now, far enough that Jae would give anything to be back on the outside even if it was just to argue with his ‘brothers’.  
 _‘I know he’s here, I know that’s why we can’t take you away, no matter how much we want to.’_ The Japanese man sighed, shaking his head. _‘And I really wish you were free, Jae… I don’t like this, but I know why.’_  
 _‘Your ‘Knowing’ can be very inconvenient…’_ Jae tried to smile. _‘But in this case, I guess it saves me some explaining that I’d rather not do anyway.’_  
 _‘Have you talked to him?’_  
Jaejoong shook his head, glad that SaeNa was distracted by speaking to another Technician that had just appeared. He wouldn’t have more than a few moments of leaning against this wall in peace, he was sure. It did vary from his normal routine.  
 _‘I’ve seen him…’_ Jae hedged, one hand rising to rub at his chest over his heart. _‘And… I, I called him today… Because it was so bad… But…’_  
Sorrow and soothing affection filled Ueda’s tone. _‘I’m sorry he didn’t answer you, Pretty Jae… But you know he really shouldn’t, not here.’_  
 _‘I just hope we get out before I need him to answer me, Ueda.’_ Jae sighed. _‘I’m really tired of feeling like I’m losing my mind.’_  
Jin’s voice interrupted with mischievous affection. _‘You are losing your mind, little brother, but you’ve found your Soul… You have a little bit more time yet.’_  
 _‘So you and Kame **finally** bonded, did you?’_ Jae didn’t have to feign exasperated amusement. _‘Good; that means I won the bet.’_  
 _‘YOU BET ON US?!’_ Kamenashi was suddenly part of the conversation, tone filled with hissing demand.  
Ueda sighed. _‘I had hoped that you would forget about that, Jaejoong.’_  
Sly amusement. _‘And pass up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to make money off something you can’t “Know”? Never.’_  
 _‘Annoying little brother…’_  
 _‘Yes… And now you can look forward to those two annoying you all the way back home.’_  
Ueda smiled sadly. _‘I missed your diabolical little plans, Jae…’_  
 _‘I’ll be out of here soon enough, and you’ll be sorry you ever said that.’_  
 _‘I hope I see that day, Brat.’_  
 _‘What happened to calling me Pretty!?’_  



	17. Problems

_‘Well, at least the two have stopped making out.’_ Taeyang muttered as he shifted closer to the pair he was still observing, his progress slow and silent. _‘Please tell me what one of you has eyes on the third?’_  
 _‘The third went down to Haven itself; he disappeared near the courtyard the Arch is walking around in… And I know they haven’t been making out this entire time.’_ TOP rolled his eyes and shifted in his place on his stomach in the high brush. _‘I think you’re just jealous.’_  
 _‘I think you’re spending entirely too much time around Jiyong.’_ Taeyang snorted, eyes narrowing mockingly even though the other Kin couldn’t see it. _‘You’re starting to sound like him, you know.’_  
Content in his position by a scattering of boulders and a few hedges, Taeyang maintained his position on his stomach, camouflage uniform blending with the surrounding landscape. The young Korean kept his gaze fixed on the pair of foreign Kin, the faint energy of their presence enough to register them to his heightened senses, his keen eyesight enough to tell him they hadn’t moved as of yet. Night-vision goggles waited in a case at his belt if he felt the need for them.  
Though they hadn’t strictly been ‘making out’ the entire time, he could tell the two were mated. The moment the third went off and the two reunited; there had been a constant stream of touches and glances shared between the two. Taeyang was also willing to bet they’d been in constant mental contact, their voices just outside of his perception. He could also feel the threads that connected the two, his sense of their mate-bond just another of his skill-sets that made him the best Tactical Reconnaissance Agent of The Resistance.  
 _‘It’s impossible to spend too much time around me.’_ A third voice cut into the conversation with a smooth glide of charm and a healthy dose of amusement. In his position on the ridge, Jiyong shifted with the restless energy that one of his defining characteristics. He hated ‘sit and watch’ missions. _‘And you should hope he learns something from me. **His** mouth is always getting him into trouble.’_  
Top smirked and sent a purring reply to the third Kin, grinning as he felt Jiyong shudder from the caress of energy. It was something he’d always been able to do to the other, reach over a distance with his gift in an emulation of a physical action, be it a caress or something harsher. _‘You like my mouth.’_  
Jiyong, commonly called GDragon, shivered, eyes drifting closed as he fought the impulse, as futile as it was. In his defense he did manage a disapproving tone when he replied. _‘That doesn’t make it any less trouble.’_  
TOP grinned through the scope on his rifle and lifted one shoulder in a careless shrug. _‘You wouldn’t like me to be less troublesome, it would mean I was less fun.’_  
Taeyang rolled his eyes and sighed as he cut back into their discussion. _‘I hope I don’t have to remind you two –yet again- that we’re on a mission right now. And honestly, TOP, you don’t ever say this much aloud in a week. What’s wrong with you?’_  
 _‘Maybe he’s getting ill?’_ GDragon’s amusement drifted over them both, prompting a glare from TOP though the two weren’t face to face. _‘Should we take him to the doctor? It could be serious.’_  
With a low growl the oldest of the three Kin’s sent disapproval to the amused youngest. _‘Just wait until we get back home, Ji. I’ll show you serious.’_  
Again GDragon shivered, his reply purring. _‘I can hardly wait…’_  
 _‘Aish… What did I do to deserve you two as partners?’_  
 _‘Don’t act like I’m not the highlight of your existence.’_ GDragon teased affectionately.  
 _‘And **why** the hell do I consider you my best friend!?’_  


*

Taeyang shook his head as he hung up the phone only to catch the distinct sounds of his companions bickering, yet again. _‘Oh don’t tell me you two are back to flirting.’_  
GDragon sent amusement to his best friend without hesitation. _‘He started it.’_  
 _‘Lying little…’_ TOP trailed off with a mutter and a shake of his head. _‘Status?’_  
 _‘What kind of leader are you, Ji? You sound like you’re seven…’_ Taeyang didn’t bother to hide how much the question pained him.  
GD smirked and lifted one shoulder in a shrug as insolence filled his tone. _‘I’ll tell Se7en you said I sounded like him. I’ll also be sure to express that you made it seem like a bad thing.’_  
 _‘Aish, why do I bother with you some days!?’_  
 _‘He’s your best friend.’_ TOP provided with amusement, lifting one hand to run the back of his fingers along GDragon’s jaw.  
 _‘And no one gives me any pity for that?’_ Taeyang sighed. _‘Are you two together?’_  
 _‘Do you need it?’_ Guiltily GDragon unhooked his fingers from TOP’s belt and gave the other a shaky half-smile. His mind he kept calm, guilelessly quiet though he didn’t answer the other Kin’s question. _‘You should be honored, you know.’_  
TOP gave the younger male a half-smile and slung his rifle across his back, standing slowly. He could sense Taeyang’s scrutiny, but didn’t waver as he offered the other male a hand up. _‘We’re heading your way. Ready to go?’_  
 _‘Almost.’_ Taeyang sighed, part of him relaxing faintly. _‘Be quick about it.’_  
GDragon accepted the hand and stood silently, grace in the movement as his unclasped hand freed one of the twin Colt M1911A1 pistols from his belt. _‘Was that Rain?’_  
 _‘Yeah, Jonghyun took a bullet while casing that Haven warehouse.’_ Taeyang’s voice was strained by both worry and anger.  
 _‘I thought it was going to be an easy mission.’_ TOP interjected, tensing reflexively.  
GDragon tightened his hold on the other Kin’s hand and leaned against him lightly, a brush of their shoulders as he shot the elder a warning look. When TOP glanced back to him he jerked his head in a nod toward Haven and the general location of the strange Kin they’d been observing.  
 _‘It was supposed to be quiet, so of course he was on it by himself, and you know how they feel about us being solo.’_ Taeyang could dimly sense the two wincing at the idea. _‘Just lucky he could call for help when he did get in trouble, really. Anyway, Sev’s in a meeting, Changmin is still on that tech errand with Onew, and I think Minho was sent out to pick up a new recruit with Key.’_  
 _‘Are we the extraction crew?’_ GDragon asked as he and TOP inched back away from Haven and toward the distant SUV they’d parked so many hours ago.  
 _‘Rain’s got him, but he wants us to go take care of things since they had to leave them unfinished.’_ Taeyang replied, running a hand over his face with a sigh. _‘I’m just around the corner from the SUV, see you when you get here.’_  
Holstering the handgun he’d drawn for the careful withdrawal back to the vehicle, Taeyang wove his way through the small tangle of trees that served to block the vehicle from sight. Making sure everything was in its proper place he sighed audibly, rolling one shoulder to release the tension in it. Pausing as he rounded the corner, he stared at the black-clad figure leaned confidently against the dark blue vehicle, elbows braced leisurely on the hood.

Akanishi Jin smiled with a bird-like tilt of his head and a flash of black eyes, considering the young Kin who had stopped dead the moment he’d stepped through the woods. His posture remained relaxed, as though he felt no threat from the younger male he was about to confront. Legs crossed at the ankle, Jin leaned against the SUV, hands hovering close to the many throwing knives tucked into twin holsters that ran from his shoulders to belt. A gun was tucked just out of sight in the small of his back, but he preferred his blades if anything.  
It wasn’t very productive to kill your possible-allies. Injuring wasn’t the best idea either, but it beat the alternative.  
“Hi… I figured since you decided to leave early, I would introduce myself before I missed the chance.” Jin murmured. The tension in the younger male did not escape his notice, and though hands twitched in a reflexive urge to arm himself, the younger Kin remained more or less passive. After a moment he took a deep breath and relaxed his figure, considering Jin in return.  
Watching the other warily, Taeyang sent his two partners a simple message. _‘GD, TOP… We’ve got a problem.’_  



	18. Chances

TOP grunted in agreement, his eyes never wavering from the sleek figure leaning against a boulder three or so strides in front of him. The Japanese man had not moved since they’d encountered each other, his graceful black-clad figure the picture of relaxed confidence. Accustomed to the lack of light, the Korean noted striking features of a nature more beautiful than handsome, dark eyes, styled almost-shoulder-length black hair and a smile that was of a mirthful and teasing nature.  
Kamenashi Kazuya shifted slightly, his black on black clothing sighing softly with the movement. The cargo pants, t-shirt and light jacket were fitted but not tight enough to impair movement, a belt around his hips holding a pistol, spare clip, restraints and a cell phone.  
As the younger male considered him, Kame remained unconcerned and returned the assessment. The cases at his back for his balisong knives were a reassuring weight, another in his pocket making it easy to stand there in the face of a possible-enemy armed with a rifle. He preferred his personal weapons to the pistols they were all instructed to carry on such a mission. The Committee preferred bodies of the enemy to bodies of Kin, and none of them had disagreed enough to argue.  
Of course, an altercation between themselves and the Korean Kin would doubtlessly be frowned upon. That would be particularly true if someone died for it. Still, Kame doubted even if worse came to worse, that it would be him on the ground at the end of the altercation.  
The Japanese man was willing to bet he was just a hair faster with his blades than the younger Kin was in his reflexes, a speed born of necessity and honed to precision. If it came to it, the other might get a shot off, but it wouldn’t be a kill-shot. Still, he hoped none of them died this evening.  
The thought made him sigh and comment wryly to himself. _I think I’m spending too much time around the Committee, I used to be so much nicer than this… Now all of a sudden I’m skipping right to ‘I hope none of us have to die’ thoughts?_  
TOP twitched slightly as the other sighed, able to sense GD’s curiosity at the sound. It was the sort you made after having a discussion with yourself, or perhaps were simply questioning your own thoughts or actions. For some reason, it encouraged them both to relax, though they continued to watch the other with distrust. Deciding not to be rude, TOP spoke. “Hello…”  
One spoke, and Kame studied him. His black hair was fairly long -longer than Kame expected to see on a so-obviously-military Kin- with some sort of product keeping it back out of his face and eyes. The third that the Japanese Kin had spotted from afar seemed more likely a soldier, his hair shaved short on the sides and only spiked on the top. Still, this one had the attitude of ruthless necessity much easier than either of his companions seemed to.  
Dark eyes, black in the night, met Kame’s gaze with unwavering intensity. His gaze was deep-set and had a piercing quality about it, the line of his jaw and cheekbones pronounced and proud. His clothing was black as well, from jeans to a leather jacket and t-shirt and boots. The outfit might have passed for casual but for the M16 slung across his back and the pistol at his hip. Black leather gloves with the fingers cut off and studded with silver metal spikes covered his hands, one splayed in the air and the arm curled protectively back, catching the slighter male behind him.  
Kamenashi watched them a few moments longer, then smiled at a thought. Ahh, that would explain many things, none of which he would mention at the moment. “Hello.”  
As he considered the other, TOP kept his arm across GDragon at an angle, lightly holding the other male back and keeping half-hidden behind himself. _‘Yeah, Taeyang… I noticed.’_  
Kame smiled faintly as he tilted his head, considering the other male with his hands relaxed at his sides. “We’re not the enemy, you know. I no more seek to harm you or your companion than I seek to see any more of our brothers locked inside that hell. The truth is to the contrary, actually. If I had my way, we’d be freeing at least one tonight.”  
“And what is stopping you from having your way?” GDragon nudged TOP in faint warning and then pushed his arm down slightly, moving beside him to consider the stranger.  
 _‘About to start flirting?’_ TOP muttered with more venom than he intended, but at least it didn’t sound like he was hurt by the idea.  
The unofficial ‘leader’ of their sub-unit gave him a look sharp enough to cut glass and harsh enough to peel paint. One of those perfectly speaking looks Jiyong was capable of, that said quite clearly ‘you’re an ass and you’ll pay for that later’. _‘If anyone gets to play the diva or jilted bitch role, it’s me. Stop that.’_  
Taeyang’s voice was distant mutter. _‘Do I even want to **ask** what’s going on?’_  
TOP and GD replied in unison. _‘No.’_  
His sarcasm was crystal clear. _‘Because **that’s** so reassuring, let me tell you.’_  
Kame studied the slighter of the two as he stepped into sight, fighting the urge to smile as the first male subtly adopted a defensive posture by dropping his shoulder farthest from the other back. He also slid over slightly, so if he needed to he could sweep the other back with a simple movement of his arm while –Kame guessed- reaching for his pistol with his left hand. The next moment the second make shot him a warning look and he seemed to sulk.  
 _‘I can almost hear you about to start crooning.’_ Jin murmured to his mate, the sending colored with amusement.  
 _‘It’s sweet… It reminds me of a certain pair I know, at least, long ago… When they were young.’_  
 _‘If anything, I’m more likely to take a bullet for you today than I was then. I’ve done nothing but get more protective of you, you know that.’_ Jin inwardly rolled his eyes. _‘And don’t act like you haven’t said it annoys you. You know I live for you.’_  
 _‘I love you too. Now play nicely with your new friend.’_  
Sliding his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, GDragon eyed the stranger with a faint purse of his lips and a tilt of his head. His dark brown hair slid into his face, not quite reaching his eyes, but reminding a corner of his brain that he was almost in need of a cut. “You have a friend inside The Haven.”  
Kame nodded. “An Arch Angel… He’s been in their custody for five years.”  
TOP hissed as GD sucked in a sharp breath, wincing slightly. “And you know he’s still alive?”  
“He was ten minutes ago when we said our farewells.” Ueda murmured from behind the Koreans, his tone slightly amused.  
GDragon shivered faintly, turning on his heel to face the other male. The new arrival was beautiful, his hair longer that GD’s own, curling faintly around his face and bangs hiding one eye. Perfect lips quirked faintly as features with an air of distance about them took on a mutely challenging tone. His skin was a shade of lightly burnished gold, painted by a sudden spill of moonlight over their group.  
Taeyang and TOP spoke at once. _‘Jiyong?’_  
Startled out of his assessment, GD gave himself a slight shake. “I-”  
“Didn’t hear me?” Ueda inclined his head in a slight nod and moved around them to join Kame. “No, you wouldn’t, would you? That was the idea.”  
TOP stared at them for a moment, and then sighed slightly. “I guess you’ve had enough chances to kill us, haven’t you?”  
“Only three.” Ueda smiled. “You’re pretty good, considering. But then, considering how good we are, that is two more chances than any enemy would have or even hope for, and far more than enough to see the end of you.”  
“A good thing we aren’t enemies.” Kame murmured with a faint shrug. “Shall we join the other two, then? The further away from Haven we get, the better we all will feel, I imagine.”  
Ueda arched a brow at him, wide lips curling in a smirk. _‘You just want your mate.’_  
 _‘If your mate was as good looking as mine, you’d want him all the time too.’_ Kame teased.  
 _‘Wait until I tell him you said that.’_ Ueda grinned, stepping around the pair and to Kame’s side, not hesitating in giving the others his back. “You’ll pay for it.”  
“Don’t be so sure.” Kame grinned, curling an arm around his shoulders as they moved into the faint cover of trees. “Jin will save me.”

Jin sighed, shaking his head. When the young Korean Kin glanced at him, he smiled. “My mate is starting trouble… He never misses a chance to.”  
Kame huffed as he and Ueda appeared, followed by TOP and GDragon. “Just like you never miss a chance to?”  
Jin grinned and shrugged. “Yeah, something like that.”  



	19. A Not-So-Empty House

Parking his car in the driveway, Se7en glanced down the slightly-curved path to ensure the high gate was closed. Black guard dogs that had rushed to greet him reclined beside the fence, waiting for any sort of excitement they might find. Glad they seemed so relaxed; Se7en swept his gaze around the perimeter of the property and then punched the proper security code into the panel by the door.  
The fact that there were very few cars in the driveway didn’t bother him. Most times, the majority of the vehicles were parked in the garage. Usually only Se7en’s and Rain’s own cars parked out front, perhaps with an extra vehicle now and again, regardless of who was home.  
 _‘SoulMate?’_ He asked as he unlocked the door and slid it open.  
 _‘I’ll be home soon. Kiss the boys for me.’_  
 _‘I will tell them you send your best.’_ He promised.  
 _‘Saranghae…’_  
 _‘Saranghae, dearest.’_ Se7en replied, frowning as he entered the house only to find none of his ‘family’ were present.  
He would have thought that Rain would have had them back by now, as it was nearing ten o’clock at night and there’d been no missions logged beyond a simple check of a suspicious property. It should have been a standard ‘day’, with the last semi-dangerous foray being a brief visit to the grounds of The Haven to check for any sign of Yunho.  
Still, in spite of his beliefs to the contrary, the house was largely deserted. Changmin was not in his computer room, though the monitors were all working away. None of the agents were scattered in the living room, kitchen, or responded when he called down the hall where the bedrooms were located.  
The low ‘hum’ of a presence caught his attention, prompting him to move up the stairs and toward the upper floor of the ‘work’ wing. He bypassed Rain’s office, Yunho’s study and the shared workout rooms, another series of smaller offices and even more training areas, the spare kitchen and living area.  
Hesitating outside the door to his own office, the Co-Leader frowned and stared at the floor. Slowly he traced the edge of the doorway and then moved his gaze to the keyholes in the double doors, seeing no evidence of tampering. Still, even with the doors closed, he could see the gleaming light and dancing shadows reaching through the narrow cracks.  
A fire?  
He twisted the knob cautiously, and it gave without protest. He hesitated in pushing the door open, tempted to say something. “I know you’re here.”  
“We’re waiting.” A faintly amused male voice replied. “Come along now, it’s rather difficult to have a meeting with you out in the hall.”  
Stunned, Se7en moved slowly into the room, well-aware of the fact that he was outnumbered, though unsure by how much. Wasn’t that a reassuring thought? People he didn’t know had invaded his home, and he wasn’t even sure if they had ill intentions, or what their numbers were. Nor was he sure where his own people were, or if they had already met his unexpected ‘guests’.  
“Ahhh, there you are.” Murmured the same voice, and Se7en noticed that a beautiful figure clad in black was draped across his otherwise-clean desk.  
Though happily mated, he couldn’t avoid noticing how striking the individual was. It wasn’t the sort of thing you could avoid noticing, even in dancing firelight and concealing shadows. Se7en was hard-pressed to think of a more beautiful individual.  
Black boots disappeared under black leggings that looked like pants, except they stopped just above the knee and connected to a pair of short black shorts via black garters. The space between the shorts and legging served to flaunt perfect pale thighs. A half-skirt covered from calf to waistline on one side, a graceful black vest and belt taking over at the waist. From each wrist to just above both elbows stretched black arm-warmers, a mix of lace and silk. Silver charms gleamed here and there on the fabric, more silver in the form of rings on both hands; bracelets on his wrists, earrings and a single chain around the Kin’s throat also glittered.  
Looking past the gleaming mane of shades-of-honey-over-caramel-over shadow, Se7en noted perfect pink lips that were curled in a faint smile. His gaze traveled up to meet with beautifully shaped honey-and-ochre eyes dusted with shadow and attractively outlined. They gleamed with amusement at his regard.  
And that was when Se7en realized that the gracefully draped Angel on his desk was the one who had spoken to him in the first place. The Kin was male, and Japanese if he were to guess. More of the Resistance? He hadn’t had any success in finding out of there was a branch in Japan, though considering his guests that seemed to be the case.  
Seemingly unconcerned and unaffected by his regard, the honey-haired figure on his desk stretched again. One leg still stretched toward the right hand side of the desk, hands braced behind him toward the left side, and other knee propped up. He arched back, maintaining the lazy-sprawl while managing an equally-lazy, cat-like stretch. As he relaxed from the arch, his wings flared, stretching toward the ceiling and then resuming their half-folded pose.  
The light of the fire to the far left gleamed over the feathers that dragged over the mahogany wood floor in spite of the half-folded wings. The same shades of honey and shadow as his hair, each feather glinted in the bright orange and yellow of the fire. They had an almost mirror-like quality to them as some gleamed in the light and others melted into shadow, but at the same time others caught the light like a jar of honey caught the sunshine that streamed through it, turning it to a deeper, liquid color rather than a pale strip of light.  
He paused, staring at the gleaming feathered appendages until their owner tossed his head again. Eyes drawn to the floating honey-over-caramel-over-shadow mane, Se7en resumed his steps forward and didn’t halt until he stood near the desk.  
Long lashes lifted, and suddenly gleaming golden eyes were fixed on his face. A minx-like smile turned his perfect lips into a charming tease, and his voice was a purr when he spoke. “It took you long enough, Leader. I hope you don’t mind that we made ourselves at home. A little too cold of a night to go without a fire.”  
“Who are you?” Se7en asked, one hand lifting in an attempt to catch the other’s chin and turn his face to the light.  
The gesture never finished. A soft sigh of steel made him jerk too late, fiery pain flaring along his cheekbone half a heartbeat after the low ‘thunk’ of steel penetrating wood reached his ears. Lifting the back of his hand to brush at the line of blood, Se7en glanced over his shoulder at the nearby wall and noted a bo-shuriken sunk half-way into the wood.  
“You. Do. Not. Touch.” The words cut just as sharply as the steel had, their tone a low snarl of warning.  
Warily Se7en looked over the desk and the beauty draped over it, eyes widening as the only thing that met his eyes was a shadowed corner created by the end of a book-case and the slight space between it and a window. For some reason the darkness boiled in that corner for a moment, as black as pitch in the laughing light of the not-so-distant fire, and it then was from that shadow a male stepped.  
Se7en had taken a half-step back before he even realized it.  
Black hair, gleaming white skin, sin-filled eyes and wings as dark as the most starless night, the angel greeted him with a feral smile. A pale, graceful hand rose from his side, hovering at chest height it was marked with black-painted nails. It gave a graceful twist that could almost be mistaken for a greeting, and Se7en noticed more bo-shuriken was balanced between each of the pale fingers.  
Black jeans covered graceful legs, a clinging black shirt rode high on one hip, flashing porcelain skin, a flowing black velvet jacket clung and flowed with each movement. A katana rode at one hip, half-hidden due to the jacket, its hilt and sheath also black. Subtle beading gleamed on the jacket in the firelight, a silver pendant and a hint of silver in his ears also shining from the flames. The black ring at his lip also gleamed dully, unlike his eyes which seemed to swallow the light.  
Looking at all the dark-beauty of him, Se7en recoiled again with a faint gasp. “The Death Arch.”  
The feral smile widened. “I had almost lost faith you knew anything at all, Guardian. But just before I decide that you are of no use to us, you prove I may be mistaken. Since this is so, you will get one more chance. But allow me also to impart some advice.”  
Voice deserting him for the moment, the lone Kin inclined his head and hope that none of his family had made the mistake of angering this Arch Angel. He coughed softly. “I will listen.”  
“Do not even think of setting a hand on my mate, and you will live to see the sunrise.” The bo-shuriken disappeared as his right hand rose, palm up in mute invitation.  
The honey-haired male on the desk smiled and twisted his hips, booted feet touching the floor as his hand rose gracefully to rest in the other male's waiting grip. Gently pulled off the desk and to his mate’s side, he remained smiling for a moment before he spoke.  
His tone was playfully chiding. “You should play nicely, Yuu.”  
A black brow arched in mute question.  
The honey-and-shadow wings flared and then folded, and the man lifted his free hand to dust short strands of gold from the shoulder of his jacket with a pointed look at his dark counterpart. The mixed-blood Kin looked slightly contrite.  
It took Se7en a moment to realize that the bo-shuriken had brushed a lock of the Arch’s hair when it flew past, and now the golden strands were slightly shorter than they had been. “A close throw, dear one.”  
“Forgive me.” Yuu purred, tilting his head enough to place an open-mouthed kiss at one corner of his mate’s mouth.  
Honey-hued eyes filled with fire and half-lidded in pleasure. “Always.”  
Se7en frowned as his eyes moved from the dark-winged Yuu to his lighter-hued mate. Mate to the Arch Angel of Knowledge and Death? “You’re an Arch.”  
The honey-hued male looked back to him with a faint smile, ignoring the low sound of warning his mate was making at Se7en. The look wasn’t exactly agreeing, more a teasing expression with just a hint of flirting. _Am I?_  



	20. More Unexpected Guests

“Probably not the best way to introduce ourselves, but you’ll excuse us for not using the front door.” A strange voice spoke, distracting Se7en as a night-black wing curled around the lighter male. In the movement the pinion feathers gleamed indigo with traces of gold from the fire.  
The bewildered Korean Kin turned hesitantly, wary of facing more of his strange guests. The speaker turned out to be a small male that had claimed one of his comfortable chairs by the fire itself. He was smiling faintly, furthering the impression that he was more of a ‘harmless’ type than his companions.  
It instantly made Se7en wary. “You haven’t introduced yourselves at all.”  
The smile widened, sharpened, until it was more of a wicked Cheshire-grin than a simply sweet gesture. Mutely the smaller male confirmed Se7en’s suspicions with that smile, and the silvery gleam of his eyes. “No, I suppose we haven’t.”  
“Did you hurt my family?” Se7en cut in, not scenting blood but not trusting that at the moment either.  
After all, they had the Death Arch. Though the Angel of Merciful Death, that did not mean he would spare Kin he felt were a threat. Particularly when his black wings indicated there was some truth to the rumors he was also –at least in part- a Dark Kin. Add that to the fact that he was obviously fiercely protective of his mate…  
“No, we harmed none of yours.” The smaller male murmured, his hair gleaming a subtle white-blond mixed with amber. “They will return-”  
“Shortly.” The Death Arch spoke with a tilt of his head.  
Se7en tossed him a look and reiterated his title in a low mutter. “Angel of Knowledge and Death.”  
He didn’t want to think about the rumors he’d heard. Dark-Kin weren’t the most stable individuals anyway. Mixing any of their bloodlines with Kin blood, much less Arch Angel blood, was just asking for trouble. The individuals would be powerful without a doubt. And also, most likely, insane. The two races weren’t exactly at war, but it was a near enough thing. Opposing natures tended to have that sort of relationship.  
The black haired male inclined his head slightly. “It is rather like being a Seer without ‘Seeing’, simply ‘Knowing’.”  
Se7en considered this a moment. “Like you know I was wondering.”  
“Mm.” An almost-smile and a low ‘hum’ of agreement were accompanied by a slight nod. “Yes, rather like that.”  
“It would be rather idiotic for us to attack the ones we’re here to ally ourselves with.” The seated male murmured again, shifting in his seat, legs crossed and one arm draped over the armrest.  
Unlike the other two in their all-black ensembles, he wore a gleaming red suit that was layered in shadow, so it seemed almost-black until the firelight touched it, and then flared scarlet. His undershirt was black, clinging to a rather delicate build and baring the soft white of his throat and part of his collarbones.  
“You’re the Japanese Resistance, I’m assuming.” Se7en murmured, pacing over to sit in his other chair, facing the male that for the moment he would assume was the leader.  
“Yes.” His voice was a deep croon, head lowering in an approximation of a bow. “The mated pair you’ve already met are Yuu and Kouyou, more commonly called Aoi and Uruha.”  
“I was not expecting to find an Arch in my home.” Se7en murmured.  
The speaking male laughed. “Let alone two?”  
Se7en jerked slightly as laughter from the golden-haired Uruha bounced around the room. His attention returned to Uruha, and his thoughts must have been plain on his face for the mute question was answered. As soon as the other began speaking, he pulled his attention back from the pair.  
The seated male waved a graceful hand toward the pair, silver bracelets chiming at his wrist. “Uruha is the Arch of Resurrection.”  
Se7en glanced at them in time to catch Uruha place a kiss on his mate’s jaw. They were very nearly the same height, with only the slightest of advantage in the honey-blond’s favor. “An interesting pair.”  
“Wait until you get to know them.” The seated male laughed.  
Se7en turned back to him. “And you?”  
“Takanori, but I prefer Ruki.” He inclined his head, reaching out one pale hand. “Just a simple First-Rank Kin, stronger-than-average talent in ‘Knowing’.”  
“DongWook, I prefer Se7en.” The Korean accepted it briefly with a nod and a faint smile. “First-Rank Kin, a mix of Strategy and Knowing.”  
“First Line and Seventh Line gifts, hmm?” Ruki smiled. “No wonder you’re lead.”  
“Co-Lead.” Se7en admitted. “He’s slightly Fourth Line with some Mediation skills.”  
“Enough to be Fifth Line?” Ruki seemed to perk in interest, and the two Archs moved closer.  
“No.” Se7en shook his head. “We were thinking Fifth Line might be in Japan. I know where the First Line is, and we’re fairly certain we’ve pin-pointed the Third Line as well.”  
Ruki tsked in disappointment, settling back into the seat from his intrigued lean. “No sign yet, and that branch of Haven has no Archs.”  
“None?”  
“I’ve been in and out myself to check.” He grinned with more than a hint of mischief in his contact-silvered eyes. “Their security wasn’t as good as this Haven facility either.”  
“Which is why, in all likelihood, they still have the Arch.” Aoi pointed out.  
“How many of you are here?”  
Ruki smiled. “In your house or your country, Se7en?”  
The Korean Kin laughed, but didn’t quite relax. “Just the house, for now… I’d rather not know about the rest just yet.”  
“Four.” The growling answer came from another pocket of shadow, this one near the curtain-covered windows on the wall to the right of the fireplace.  
Se7en winced. His back was mostly to that area, a gesture of trust when he’d ignored the rest of the room to speak to Ruki, but also a weakness. Though he’d felt the low hum of dissonance that bespoke of foreign powers in his home, he hadn’t been able to pin-point them or separate the ‘threads’ into distinctive presences.  
Ruki smiled, more at him than the corner, or so Se7en guessed. “You knew?”  
“I had a feeling that you weren’t showing me all there was to see.” Se7en replied, glancing at Uruha and Aoi. “But between the feel of these two, and the initial shock of the Arch…”  
Ruki laughed softly as Se7en shrugged.  
“I just knew there were strangers here, but I couldn’t tell precisely where you were until I was outside the room, and even then your exact number and location eluded me. I’m only First Rank, an Arch would know.”  
Aoi inclined his head. “You know a lot about Arch-Gifts, at least.”  
“My younger brother, by our reckoning, is an Arch.” Se7en shifted faintly. “Your friend?”  
Ruki laughed again, one hand rising to support his chin as he tilted his head slightly to the side. “Why don’t you come greet our ally, Akira?”  
“If he’s scared of Aoi, how is he going to react to me?” The low voice growled again, derision in his tone.  
As much as Se7en wanted to deny being afraid of the mixed-Kin, he said nothing. It would do little good to lie in such a group anyway; they would surely sense it as much as they sensed his tension and fear. Arch Angels were imposing enough in their own right, their presence alone enough to make lesser-Kin kneel before them. The fact that some of the strangers were Archs and others were Arch mixed with Dark-Kin just made them more terrifying.  
Even if they were your best friends, they were probably still terrifying.  
“It’s impossible for someone to faint while they’re sitting down, he’ll survive.” Ruki muttered and lifted commanding hand. “Come to me…”  
On a private thread, Takanori crooned. _‘I want you again…’_ He smiled slightly at the instant feel of Akira’s interest.  
Slowly moving from the shadows, the Dark Kin directed a focus of piercing intensity on his mate, tawny eyes a battle of fire and shadow, mouth quirked knowingly. _‘You and Aoi insisted on when we needed to be here. And so here we are, just as the two of you said. If we’d not left until later, you could have had all you wanted of me again.’_  
 _‘You’re right, yet again.’_ Takanori sighed, faintly impressed that the Co-Lead continued to watch him rather than to turn and look at his much-more-dangerous mate. _‘Does it please you to hear me say so?’_  
 _‘I would much rather be home, pleasing you.’_ Akira retorted with another flash of golden eyes and a faintly wicked smile as he moved closer.  
Takanori shivered, making no effort to hide it. _‘As would I… Now I know better, hmm? You can scold me later, if you wish.’_  
 _‘I’m sure you wouldn’t mind that.’_ Akira stopped just behind Se7en’s chair, considering for a moment.  
To the Dark-Kin’s eyes, the high-backed chairs were dramatic and somewhat impractical, particularly with one’s back to the window and possible threats like Akira himself. Granted, the chairs were situated at just enough of an angle that Takanori could see his approach, which he supposed meant that if you were with companions you trusted, they would alert you to danger at your back.  
Of course, face to face with one who could be an enemy, it was probably best to be in the other chair. But that was just Se7en’s bad luck that he’d been beaten to the field. The Japanese Resistance sought every advantage possible, and kept it. Though they were in Se7en’s home, they’d thoroughly canvassed the office before he’d arrived. They’d chosen the time and the manner of the encounter, and had superior numbers on their side.  
An ally-to-be was still an enemy, until it was agreed otherwise. The Committee in particular would not be careless around such an opposition. It was to the benefit of both that they joined forces, but power-plays and subtle tests would be as much a part of the alliance as honesty and discussion.

Takanori smiled as Akira flared his pitch-black wings, turning his hand in mute invitation with a sly curl of his fingers. “And you scold me for my flair for the dramatic…”  
Akira grinned faintly as his mate tsked at him. _‘I like your flair, you know that.’_  
 _‘I like you being closer, come **here**.’_ The slighter Kin put just enough demand behind the statement to needle his mate, smiling as black wings stretched and half-folded as though Akira were going to spring.  
Akira shook his head faintly, deliberately stepping wide around the chair and closer to the fireplace before he moved into Se7en’s line of sight. The Korean Kin held no interest for him, not with so many of his own allies in the room to ensure the stakes remained in his favor. So rather than hesitating to consider DongWook himself, Akira moved directly to his mate’s side.  
Se7en winced as the Kin moved past him, a reflex he couldn’t quite stifle. It was forgotten the next moment as he stared at the Dark Kin who mantled a wing around the back of the other chair and caught Ruki’s hand in his own. Paying little attention to how Akira lifted Ruki’s hand to his mouth for a light kiss to his knuckles, Se7en’s eyes remained fixed on the male’s black wings.  
The firelight gleamed brightly, leaping flames unable to touch the black of the feathers and draw out another color. Instead, the faintest thread of gold highlighted the contours of each feather, a gleaming spider web-like net of light over captive pitch-black. The wings themselves were perhaps a little longer than the wings of the others, lean and falcon-like in their shape. The build of them spoke of speed in the air, overall agility. The coloration spoke of danger.  
Se7en didn’t mean to speak, but his voice slipped out anyway. “You’re the _Dai-a-thier_ …”  
Eyes that were a mix of fierce gold and unsettling black snapped away from the gaze of his mate to focus on Se7en, threatening to steal the Korean’s breath. Though he wanted to back away from the other, Se7en remained perfectly still instead. He'd never had occasion to meet Dark-Kin before now, and finding himself face-to-face with their prince was, unsettling, to say the least.  
Meeting the other male's eyes, his gaze narrowed in predatory challenge, voice a purring warning. “And what do you know of me, Kin?”  
“You’re the Prince of Death.”  



	21. A Farewell, Confrontations & Threats

Jaejoong bid Ueda a warm farewell, feeling part of his awareness chase the other into the night until he could no longer sense the other Angel’s presence. It was better that Ueda kept his gifts so tuned down, Kame and Jin too. Better that the rest of Haven didn’t sense them, he knew, but it still hurt to feel his friend ‘disappear’.  
As the graceful Kin straightened with a sigh, one last message skated across his awareness, make him smile even though he had to blink away tears. _‘Love you, pretty Jae.’_  
 _‘Love you, Ueda. Please take care of yourself.’_  
 _‘That’s why I have a mate, dear one. You just keep yourself safe until we get you out of there, alright?’_  
 _‘I’ll be a good boy, I promise.’_ He could sense laughter before Ueda even replied.  
 _‘You’ve gotten better at telling me lies, Little Brother. I almost believe you.’_  
 _‘If you think I’ve learned nothing here, you’re sadly mistaken. But that will have to wait. Be safe.’_ His attention turned to the two speaking just across the courtyard.  
 _‘Make sure to keep yourself out of trouble, Pretty Jae. We have a lot of catch up to do, and I want to meet that mate of yours.’_  
Bitterness lapped at him, pulling a sigh from his lips before he could edit the impulse. _‘So do I… Believe me, Ueda, so do I…’_

Ueda was well on his winding way through the more wild terrain before he turned his attention to finding his fellow J-Res Agents. Brow furrowing slightly he traced the faint impressions of their minds to somewhere far ahead, something in him relaxed slightly as he sensed they were both well. There were days he felt like he couldn’t let the other two out of his sight for even a moment without disaster befalling them.  
Being so close to enemy lines made that instinct all the worse.  
Wings of pearl white and gray unfurled, and as soon as he was sure it was safe Ueda launched himself, flying low and swift. Flight made the miles-long hike mere moments of memory, and with a smirk he soared upward and then cut into a sharp dive that landed him in the midst of five bodies standing near black vehicles.  
Kame and Jin greeted him with smiles even as they pulled pistols on the three startled Koreans. Two of the three strangers fell back from Ueda while pulling their own pistols, the third actually aiding in the fall of one as he swept the slighter male behind him and drew a lethal looking knife.  
“Stand down.” Jin ordered with lazy amusement, the fingertips of his free hand still threaded in Kame’s hair and posture relaxed. “TOP, this is Ueda. Ueda, this is TOP, Taeyang, and GDragon… Our little friends from earlier.”  
“Friends?” Taeyang muttered, chest heaving with adrenaline as he put his weapon away and offered a hand to the fallen GDragon. “Yeah, sure…”  
“You made things rather tense for us on our trip down.” Kame murmured, grinning as he leaned into Jin’s hand. “We weren’t sure which side you were on.”  
“We didn’t see you until you’d already staked out a place.” GDragon admitted as he caught Taeyang’s hand and stashed his pistol in the same moment. Reaching up, he caught TOP’s belt and drew himself to his feet with a slight tug from Taeyang.  
Ueda grinned as he watched the combative TOP finally stow his weapon in favor of freeing GDragon’s fingers from his belt. The Korean caught the look and gave him a warning narrow of eyes, but Ueda didn’t mind it much. “That was the idea. Nice to meet you all.”  
GDragon bumped TOP in mute disapproval of the earlier shove, brushing dead grass and leaves from his clothing. “You and I need to talk.”  
“Don’t we always?” TOP replied in a low voice.  
“No, I’m really talking to you this time.” GDragon argued, his eyes flashing. “Not the ‘usual’. We have to do something about your tendency to shove me out of sight.”  
“And if I don’t want to talk about that?”  
“You don’t really have a choice.”  
“You can’t tell.” Taeyang murmured to the three Japanese Kin, smiling faintly as he spoke. “But GD is our Leader…”  
 _‘… and TOP is his mate.’_ Ueda replied, smiling as Taeyang gaped at him. _‘Trust me, we can tell…’_  
 _‘Actually… We didn’t even really know that for sure.’_ Taeyang admitted with a faint smile. _‘But thanks for the heads up.’_  
 _‘In the Courtship Dance, things always get worse before they get better…’_ Ueda tilted his head slightly, considering the two that had subsided into a ‘silent’ argument that was no less fierce for all that the other four could not hear it. _‘Be on your guard…’_  
 _‘Around these two, I usually have to be. Some things don’t change, I guess…’_  
“Now that this is over for the moment.” Jin murmured, considering them all. “Shall we move to friendlier ground for this conversation?”  
GDragon tilted his head, a predatory nature flashing in his eyes. “Actually… We need to take care of someone who shot one of our younger brothers.”  
It was Kame who hissed softly, though both Jin and Ueda tensed. “Need some extra hands?”  
TOP smiled slightly. “I guess we wouldn’t mind letting you three help out…”  
Jin smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  


*

Jaejoong tsked inwardly; amused that SaeNa had been so easily distracted by the changing of guards. Even while speaking to Ueda and dimly sensing Jin and Kame, he’d noticed the younger male’s departure and the arrival of this older one. While the younger man had viewed Kin with an obvious dislike and tangible hatred, this one’s presence was quietly neutral.  
Attention caught by this, Jaejoong turned his gaze to the newer guard, considering him carefully. The guard was lean, his overall frame perhaps a bit more slightly built than Jaejoong’s own. That and the fact that he was shorter by a good eight inches could have made him seem delicate, but it didn’t. He was muscular enough to prove there was a delicate lethality to his body; a beauty in him like a katana rather than some heavier weapon.  
He was grace and fluidity rather than bulk and brute strength. A different kind of deadly beauty, but no less lethal. Jaejoong smiled faintly as Ueda’s voice sounded in his head, a message he received once long ago that seemed appropriate for the current situation. _‘That is someone to be careful of, Little Brother... Be very careful.’_  
As he spoke to SaeNa, the guard’s soft tones were accented, a strangely comforting sound to Jaejoong’s ears. “I am honored that you would make such an offer.”  
The Japanese flavoring his words proved he was a transfer from another branch of Haven, and a recent one of Jaejoong were to guess.  
“We will have to discuss such things later.” He smiled faintly as he bowed to the Tech, softly accented tones making her smile in return. “Until then, Technician SaeNa.”  
Jaejoong made sure to give the chain-link fence a light slap when he moved away from it, the sound attracting the attention of the Tech. He was not foolish enough to believe that even for a moment the guard had stopped observing him, the man had tolerated far too much of SaeNa’s blatant adoration to actually be paying attention to her.  
The idea made him smile as he stalked closer, hands in his pockets and shoulders curled as though he were bracing against the chilled air. The breeze was a pleasant stroke against his jaw, tugging at his dark hair and the hood of his jacket.  
“Jaejoong, are you ready to go in?” SaeNa murmured as she left of her flirting with the guard.  
Moving over to them with graceful strides, Jaejoong inclined his head at the guard with an internal mocking smile, noting the other man carefully watching him. “Yes, I believe so.”  
“Very well then.” She murmured, turning away and moving back to the doors.  
Jaejoong hesitated in following her, considering the guard. “Good evening.”  
“Good evening.” The shorter man replied, a frown just behind his night-darkened eyes. The black of his uniform bled into the night, the crest of The Haven guard over his heart, his last name was stitched across his left pectoral: “Takarai”.  
Swiping her badge over the reader, SaeNa tossed him a glance and gestured. “Jaejoong, come on.”  
“I wish you a pleasant watch, Takarai.” Jaejoong smiled as he passed the other male close enough to feel his warmth and smell the cigarettes the older male had been smoking, their scent almost covering the underlying cinnamon of his skin.  
Takarai frowned, tilting his head slightly in a gesture what was filled with watchful distrust. His hair was dark -a deep brown in the light Jaejoong guessed- and smelled of fresh dye. Tolerance run short, the guard gestured to the doors. “Inside, Kin.”  
Jae tsked disapprovingly at the poor manners, but obeyed the order. Flowing strides carried him to the doors and past SaeNa, quickening to carry him through the halls ahead of her.  
“Wait, Jaejoong!” She squeaked and scurried after, leaving the doors to close behind them as the guard watched from his post outside. “Slow down.”  
“Move faster.” Jae suggest coolly. “I’m tired.”  
“Why were you like that?” She asked as she caught up to him, notes clutched to her chest. “With Takarai outside.”  
“Afraid I hurt your boyfriend’s feelings?” He purred sarcastically. “He’s new here, better get used to if you ask me. There are harsher creatures than I caged in these walls.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” She replied quickly.  
He rolled his eyes at the correction and suggested something new with a wicked flash of amusement. “Your mate.”  
“Only Kin ‘mate’ like animals.” The words flew out before she could stop them, prompting them both to stop dead in the hall and stare at each other.  
Jaejoong recovered first, his smile flashing harsh and cold, a fierce flicker of rage in his eyes. “Ahhh, so finally you begin to spout their rhetoric. It will not be long now, then.”  
“I didn’t mean- I…” She shook her head. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I said exactly what I meant.” Jaejoong replied with a low grow. “You’re starting to be exactly like them, SaeNa. Soon you’ll be making the same stupid mistakes, and then you’ll wind up just like HyunAh did.”  
HyunAh, his previous Tech. SaeNa’s eyes got wide when she stared at him. “What do you mean?”  
“You’ll push me, and I’ll push back.” He growled, turning away and resuming his stalking pace to the arriving elevator. “When that happens, SaeNa, you will die for whatever you try to do to me. Consider yourself warned.”  
Watching the elevator doors slide closed on his harshly beautiful visage, SaeNa remained rooted to the spot. She believed every word.  
Kim Jaejoong wasn’t the sort to lie, after all.  



	22. Memories & An Elevator Ride

Punching the proper button for his floor and leaning back against the wall of the elevator, Jaejoong let his head fall back and his eyes close against the bright of the lights on the ceiling. The doors clicked into place, thankfully with SaeNa on the other side of them, and then the whole of the area lifted. Propelled by cables and gears upward, Jaejoong paid little attention to the fact that the elevator didn’t seem to make any other stops.  
Obviously those in the elevator had intended to go to the first floor, at least before his unscheduled appearance. He knew and could even sense the others were still with him in the elevator, but Jaejoong couldn’t bring himself to care too much about who they were. The fact that they had not bolted from the confined space as soon as he’d stepped in meant they were strong-willed, but bravery to stand up to him meant little.  
He had never been forced to prove his dominance to The Population of The Haven. Often his presence was more than enough to affect the Kin trapped here with him, and that had been the case since his first day in the facility. His early years in the care of The Haven were more or less lost to time… Well, time and one hell of an explosion.  
So upon arrival at this new branch of The Haven, the scientists had thrown in him into a confrontation room with one of the dominants. A B-Class male, the Kin had tilted his head in a mutely questioning look and reached for him with a thread of gift, something Jaejoong had not encountered in his time in captivity.

*

  


_‘Hello, Arch Angel.’_  
Jaejoong smiled faintly and replied in kind. _‘Hello, Brother. I had hoped I was the only one of us that they had caught.’_  
 _‘Sadly not.’_ Yoochun shook his head and sighed. _‘Our Seer, Xiah, sends his regards. He was expecting you, as I understand it. Though he didn’t expect you to arrive here after destroying the other lab.’_  
 _‘Here to welcome me and question my methods all at once?’_ Jaejoong tsked. _‘I imagine you had something quieter in mind.’_  
 _‘Well, you are a Healer.’_ Yoochun pointed out with a frown.  
His eyes flashed black and feral, mouth tightening as he growled. _‘Never forget, Warrior, that we Healers can attack or even slay just as easily as you. And when we are forced to do so, most often it is the latter rather than the former.’_  
 _‘You warn me not to test you.’_ Yoochun shifted slightly. _‘As Kin, we should be more concerned with them than each other.’_  
 _‘You may test me if you wish, I simply warn you there are consequences. Your Seer should have told you that.’_  
 _‘The only other thing he said was that if I didn’t screw it up, we’d be best friends.’_  
A dolphin-like laugh attracted the attention of them both. _‘I stand by my earlier assessment, Chunnie.’_  
Jaejoong smiled, instantly liking the bright nature behind the distant voice. _‘Hello Xiah.’_  
 _‘Hello Jaejoong… I was wondering when you’d turn up.’_  
 _‘And now that I have?’_ Jaejoong tilted his head to one side, inwardly smiling when Yoochun sighed and looked slightly pained.  
 _‘We have much to discuss…’_  
 _‘I’ll just bet we do, Xiah…’_  
 _‘I look forward to it, Jaejoong.’_  


*

Jaejoong’s awareness jolted away from the past, his mind turning instead to the fact that it was rather surprising to find someone who would remain trapped in so small a space with him. Even if it was only for the duration of an elevator ride, the idea was surprising. And if it was an alien concept that someone would remain in so closed off a space, it was utterly unthinkable that said Kin would initiate a conversation of any kind with him.  
Imagine how surprised he was when that proved to be the case.  
“Hello Hero.”  
Jae’s lashes parted, his eyes fixing on the ceiling for a moment before turning to the black-haired Kin that faced him with a faint smile and worry in his eyes. It made sense, now that he heard the other speak. He knew that voice. “Hello Yoochun.”  
The slight movement of the Kin behind Yoochun caught Jae’s attention, every one of his muscles tensing as he met unblinking mahogany eyes. Gaze locked with the Dominant’s in a mute battle of wills he knew he was destined not to win, Jaejoong nevertheless kept that eye-contact. Watching the gaze seep away beneath ever-expanding pupils, Jaejoong felt a thrill of electricity race through him.  
“You know.” Yoochun murmured, and dimly the Healer was aware the warrior had an arm across his companion’s chest. “I really wish you worked on your timing, if you could.”  
“Do you now, Chunnie?” Jae murmured, his voice lowering slightly as he noted the tension in the other dominant was steadily rising. “I’ll work on that, just for you. First chance I get.”  
“Sarcasm does not become you, SoulMate.” Yoochun muttered, wincing when the Kin behind him stiffened and growled softly. _‘Shit.’_  
 _‘Not the wisest thing you could have said, beloved.’_ Junsu murmured in his mind. _‘Not very wise at all.’_  
 _‘I’m aware of that now, thank you.’_  
 _‘So I don’t need to launch into a detailed explanation of the fact that you dominants are rarely rational… Particularly when someone is even remotely near your Mate? Much less between you, and your mate… Because I can.’_  
 _‘That is not necessary, thank you, Junsu.’_  
Playful relief. _‘Good, I hate lecturing you.’_  
 _‘Not so much as I hate letting you.’_  
 _‘I’m sure you didn’t mean that the way it sounded.’_  
 _‘I just think there are better things you can do with your mouth, Susu.’_  
Amusement overran the piqued tones. _‘Well… You’re not wrong there.’_  
Even Yoochun managed to be amused. _‘I know baby… Trust me, that I know.’_  
The elevator stopped suddenly, doors open to reveal Junsu. With a faint smile to both of the others, he reached out and caught at Yoochun’s shirt, dragging him from the elevator. With his other hand he slapped the ‘close doors’ button, and they were half-shut when he spoke to the pair of Kin who remained in the elevator. “We’ll see you two later.”  
Trapped in the small room once again, Jaejoong let his eyes fall away, conceding to the other male’s dominance over him. He was strongly aware that his entire body had begun to shake, a faint trembling that grew stronger as he watched the Arch’s hand reach out to the ‘stop elevator’ button, freezing them between floors and ensuring their privacy.  
Arch energy reached out, surrounding them, sliding around him like water and satin. Jaejoong shivered more, lowering his head and turning slightly away from the Arch as he fought to form words. His voice was purring and sensual when he finally managed it.  
“Hello again, Jung Yunho.”  
The snap of that silken energy and bite in the others tone made him shiver, though the response was not from fear. “Hello again, Jaejoong.”  
 _Again._ Fierce elation swept through him as he was remembered. _‘Hello again…’_  
Yunho inhaled deeply, the edible vanilla-cinnamon of Jaejoong tempting him to release his grip on the railing that ran at waist level. Stepping forward, he inhaled again, smiling slightly as the beauty mere steps away shivered. _‘Hello again, my Mate.’_  



	23. Resistance Teams

“You know, only you.” Rain griped affectionately as he helped the younger Kin onto a table at one of their many safe-houses. “Only you would go to a completely quiet warehouse in a quiet district, and find someone to shoot you. Can you sit there while I make sure no one followed us?”  
“It’s a gift.” The younger Kin panted slightly as his injured arm was jostled, the pain making him swear under his breath as he curled his free hand over the injury and let his eyes close under the wave of pain. “I know you’re jealous.”  
Rain hesitated, catching his good shoulder with a concerned hand. “You alright, Raptor?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Kim Jonghyun –aka Raptor- panted softly, one hand clutching at the tie of red-splashed white fabric that was wrapped over the wound to his upper-arm. “Go ahead and check things out, Rain… I’m not going anywhere.”  
“That I almost believe.” The older male smiled tightly, slipping back through the darkened building. “It would take more than a bullet to stop you.”  
“You think so?” Jonghyun huffed as he listened to the sound of doors locking before the click of boots heralded Rain’s return to him. “I’m flattered at the confidence.”  
“If you’re taking _that_ one as a mate, you better hope that one bullet isn’t enough.” Rain joked as he stripped some of his gear away and washed his hands. “So, are you ready to hate me?”  
Dark eyes opened to the barest of slits, a growl echoing as one light flicked on and focused on him. “Keep your mouth off of him, araso!? And I usually hate you, Bro. Why do you care now?”  
Rain sighed, moving a tray closer to the table before setting about unwinding the impromptu bandage. “Standard issue, Agent. You can’t go back home with enemy fire in you. I know you’re just as aware of that as I am.”  
Jonghyun sighed, offering up his pistol and casting a few of his knives –still in their sheathes- to a distant table. “Better take that away, then. I don’t want Sev mad at me for shooting you.”  
“What about me being mad at you?” Rain muttered, accepting the gun and setting it alongside his own weapons, out of the way and out of reach.  
Jonghyun smirked. “Who taught me to shoot, hyung? You know as well as I do that you wouldn’t be around to be mad at me.”  
“Well… At least you learned _something_ from me.”  
“You were bound to be good at teaching _something_.” Jonghyun retorted with a smirk, though it disappeared behind an oath. “Fucking _hell_ hyung, that hurt!”  
Rain probed the wound again, reaching for tweezers as one hand angled a light more directly on the wound. “Let me know when you hate me.”  
“I fucking hate you.”  


*

“Changmin, are you almost done?” Onew paced over to where the younger man was consulting the shop owner, Park Jungmin.  
Ignoring all the brightly colored wires, glowing screens, and other various tech-gadgets surrounding them, Onew was tense as he interrupted their discussion. His phone was clasped in one hand, flashing with a new message. The two men at the counter looked away from a scattering of shining electronics, their argument forgotten in the wake of Onew’s tension.  
Changmin cut off mid-hissing argument, turning concerned eyes to the other Kin. “What happened?”  
“Key seems to think he and Minho need backup.” The phone disappeared into his pocket. He glanced at Jungmin with an apologetic frown. “Can we just-”  
“I know you’re good for it.” Jungmin cut in, and as one of Changmin’s trusted friends, Onew believed him. “It’s not a problem.”  
“Jung-ah!” Changmin protested but stopped when the other man shot him a glare. “You c-”  
“Don’t tell me what I can’t do. This is my place anyway.” Jungmin smiled as he pushed a simple black shopping bag over the counter. “I’ll probably be seeing you in a few days to pick up that order, Minnie-ah. You know I don’t worry.”  
“Thanks, Jung-ah.” Min grinned and leaned over the counter to give him a quick hug, snatching the bag and following Onew out the door. “I’ll call you.”  
“You do that.” Jungmin called after him. “And lock the door, Minnie! I only come in this late for you!”  
“I appreciate it!” Changmin promised as he hesitated in the door with a playful salute. “Stay safe, alright?”  
“Don’t get shot.” Jungmin ordered fiercely, frowning. “You owe me a tech-day, I look forward to kicking your ass in programming.”  
“You really should see a doctor about these delusions, hyung. I’m starting to get worried.” Changmin managed a faint smile as he closed locked the door and let it close behind him.  
Onew was waiting in the black SUV he had purposefully parked right out front before they’d gone into the store. “Let’s go, Minnie!”  
As Changmin stowed his bag in the back seat and then slid into the passenger seat, he watched the navigation system flair into life. “Did he give you the address?”  
“I told him it wasn’t necessary.” Onew tapped a few keys and then smiled as a dot flared on the tracking grid. “Gave him one of the locator phones earlier. Sev told me to try these new ones out, test their range.”  
“Looks like they’re doing alright.” Changmin nodded as Onew guided them into traffic. He was pleased the signal resonated strongly on their tracking system; as the new chips had been his personal design. It was nice that they were working so well, so soon. “So, what’s going on?”  
“That new Kin they’re picking up?” Onew’s eyes hardened, but never drifted from the road. “He’s a foster, has been abused pretty bad.”  
Changmin’s sharp inhale earned his shoulder a gentle squeeze before Onew’s hand returned to the steering wheel. “It’s ok, Minnie. Key just, needs a hand.”  
“What’s going on with Minho?”  
Onew grunted. “He’s in pretty bad shape over it all… Key seems to think the new Kin is his mate.”  
“Well shit.”  
“Yeah… And Sev is still in that meeting.”  
“I guess we’ll have a few surprised for him when he gets home.” Changmin murmured as the black SUV swept around a corner just a breath ahead of a traffic light. “Assuming we make it there alive.”  
“All this time with The Resistance and you’re still afraid of my driving?” Onew tsked. “We need to get you in a car with GD or TOP.”  
“No offense, hyung, but no.” Changmin muttered as they cut down a cramped alley and across another street. “Please don’t break any laws, alright? Unless something else has happened, Key and Minho will keep a little while. I don’t want Haven or the Police on us for something stupid.”  
Onew twisted the wheel and the SUV screeched around a corner, prompting a low swear from Changmin as his hands clawed for a hold on the door panel. “Stupid, Minnie?”  
“If we live through this, I might have to kill you. Or maybe I’ll just drop you at Haven and tell them to enjoy their new lab rat.”  
“Wait until I tell Yunho you called him a lab rat.”  
“He’ll never believe you over me.”  
“Everyone knows how spiteful you are, Minnie. Everyone. Of course Yunho will believe me.”  
“And now I’m back to plotting your death.”  
“I love you too.” Onew grinned. “Not as much as I love chicken, but I do love you, Minnie.”  
“Yeah… Sure you do.”  


*

“Onew and Changmin are coming.” Key murmured, returning to the doorway of the younger Kin’s room.  
Kim Kibum –“Key”- hovered in the doorway, bracing one lean shoulder against the wooden frame. He cast a worried look to the pair of younger men on the black futon across the room. Hopefully the other two Kin would be there in time; the situation was getting a little too emotionally draining for his liking.  
The older of the two, his partner Minho, was sitting with his back to one corner of the futon so he could watch the doorway on an angle. There was a wariness of their surrounding present in his every action. That same sort of wariness made Key turn so he could keep an eye on the hallway that lead to the living room and front door.  
The younger –a Kin they’d come to this place to ‘recruit’- was laying on the futon itself, his arms wrapped around Minho’s waist and cheek resting on his thighs. He’d been there for some time, body faintly trembling with tears and denial, then slowly calming. His desperate clinging to Minho was the one thing that had not changed.  
Key had seen it in his eyes the moment the two had stood face to face. There was no hiding that sort of emotion, not on one so young. Minho was a little bit better at hiding his thoughts and emotions, but even he had been different. Key was glad to see it, he hoped it meant there would be a ‘happy ending’ to this evening.  
Minho tangled his fingers in the younger male’s hair, stroking the soft auburn strands. “Soon?”  
“Yeah, soon.” Key nodded, offering a reassuring half-smile. “Is he ok?”  
“He’s alright.” Minho replied softly.  
“He’d be better if you didn’t talk about him like he was catatonic.” The youngest muttered tartly.  
Key arched a brow, smiling faintly. “Mouthy little dongsaeng… You finally feel like talking to us?”  
“I figure that I probably could do worse than to keep company with angels.” He shifted slightly, tilting his head so he could better see Key, but didn’t move away from Minho. “Are we leaving?”  
“Do you want to leave with us?” Minho asked, brushing the silken strands of hair back so he could see the younger’s face.  
Worry flickered in dark eyes, lips tightening as he swallowed nervously and then tilted his head to consider the Kin he hadn’t let go of since the black-haired man had walked into his house. “Do I get to stay with you?”  
Minho tilted his head thoughtfully, one hand rising to curl along the younger Kin’s jaw. “What’s your name?”  
Key hid a smile as the younger man blushed, ducking his head slightly. He didn’t get far because of Minho’s hold on him, but it was enough to let him hide behind his bangs for a moment. “Taemin… I’m Lee Taemin.”  
“Taemin, if we take you away from here, you’ll most likely move into the mansion with the rest of the Kin that make up the Resistance. It’s safer for us that way, at least at first. Once you’ve been trained, you might talk to the Leads about moving out, if you really want to.”  
Taemin shook his head, raking his lips against Minho’s thumb and making them both shudder. “No… I mean, do I get to stay with you, Minho?”  
Black eyes widened, snapping up to meet Key’s laughing gaze. “I-”  
Key gave him a challenging look. _‘Why are you looking at **me** like that? What?’_  
 _‘I…’_  
 _‘You already said that.’_  
The front door opened, revealing Onew and Changmin. Onew, as 'lead', moved into the apartment first, his eyes scanning the rooms as he moved down the hall to where the three Kin were gathered. “Key? Is everything alright?”  
Key smiled at Minho and nervously shifting Taemin. “We just found Min-ah a room mate, Onew.”  
Onew and Changmin joined him in the doorway, considering the faintly shivering redheaded Kin as he sat up but remained tight against Minho’s side. When Taemin glanced their way, they all shot him reassuring smiles. Minho tensed in response, curling one arm around Taemin’s shoulders and turning his head to murmur softly to the still-shivering Kin.  
“Did you?” Changmin murmured, tilting his head slightly. “That’s interesting.”  
“Taemin-ah.” Key murmured, inching into the room until he could rest a gentle hand on the Kin’s shoulder. “You just pick out what you want to take with you, and Min and I will help. Changmin and Onew can wait outside and make sure he doesn’t come back.”  
Taemin jerked as though he’d been slapped, nodding and coughing as his eyes filled with tears. “Please… I don’t want to see him again.”  
“Don’t worry, Tae-Tae.” Minho whispered, pulling the other against his body and resting his chin on top of the younger man’s head. “You won’t have to… You won’t have to.”  
Changmin tossed a narrow-eyed look to Key, one echoed by Onew. Key glanced from the two on the futon to the two still in the doorway, tilting his head to mutely urge them back into the hall. Leaving Taemin to Minho’s care, he joined them in the hallway and took up a post watching the door.  
 _‘Well?’_ Changmin prodded, planting himself on the opposite side of the hallway from Key.  
 _‘He’s adopted, he’s been abused, and he’s Minho’s mate.’_ Key turned an emotionless face to the tall computer tech. _‘We almost lost him when he went rabbit on us in the city, had to rescue him from a Haven soldier in plainclothes, and then drag him back here where he's been abused for the last five years. Then he broke down, and for the last hour and a half he didn’t say a word to us until right before you guys walked in the door… How was your day?’_  



	24. Past & Present Love

Jaejoong lifted his head, meeting Yunho’s gaze as the Arch Angel Leader reached out and caught his jaw in one caressing hand. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, unable to do anything but stare at the dark eyes pinning him to the wall. “I missed you so much… You don’t even know how much, Yunnie…”  
Yunho felt his heart twist at the nickname, a playful little something that Junsu had taken to calling him silently as they became friends. Still, it hadn’t even clicked until he’d heard _that voice_ say it, that he’d been given that nickname before. A long time ago…  
Five years, in fact. Five years ago in a bar, that name had been spoken by a fiercely spirited black-haired man that had enticed him into a dance, into a wickedly perfect kiss, into a long night and an even longer day spent in each others company. Alone, away from the rest of the world, in a hotel room in Seoul, Yunho had first gotten to know his Mate, and then lost the beautiful Jaejoong due to his own stupidity and the wickedness of fate.  
But none of that even mattered at the moment, not compared to what it all meant now. It didn’t matter, but it did. Yunho would have laughed if he could have found more humor in it, but it was all so twisted and painful and necessary that he just didn’t even know where to start. Then, or now?  
Looking into dark eyes that he never thought he’d see again, the Arch Angel sighed to himself. _Everything happens for a reason…_  
“You knew, even then, didn’t you?” Yunho murmured, a faint frown lining his brow and bracketing his mouth as his fingertips continued to brush against the soft skin of Jae’s cheek and jaw.  
“Yes.” He replied softly, lashes flickering as his gaze lowered for a moment and he swallowed audibly. “Yes, I knew even then that you were mine.”  
Yunho’s frown deepened, his eyes darkening in confusion. “How did you know?”  
“There are some things you just know, Yunnie.” Jae lifted one shoulder in a graceful shrug, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Bitterness and heartbreak lurked in his eyes, his voice soft. “I just knew. There isn’t any way to explain it.”  
“You could have tried.” The Dominant insisted, the force of his personality backing the words, inadvertently making Jae bow his head to the request. “You _should_ have tried, for us…”  
One moment the perfect submissive, Jaejoong’s head flew up the next moment, spirit making his eyes darken as he growled. “And what? Risk you thinking I was crazy, and rejecting me? Do you know how much that would have hurt?”  
 _How much that would have damaged us?_  
Yunho drew back slightly. “I wouldn’t ever-”  
“You don’t know that.” Jaejoong stepped forward, following Yunho and eventually pinning him to the wall without a touch. “You can’t know that. Do you even remember meeting me? I know you _know_ we’ve met. But do you actually remember it? Here, I’ll even start things off for you: Yunho, we were in a bar, and you were drunk and had just pissed off your girlfriend.”  
Yunho winced, he didn’t need much of a memory jog on that. That night Hyori had stomped off, and then come back at the perfect time to slap him before she stalked off again. He supposed he’d earned it, but waking up in Jaejoong’s hotel room the next morning had more or less erased any lingering impulse to care.  
There was no point in comparing the two beauties, the one he’d lost and the one he’d found. But if he had, Jaejoong had the temperamental female beat, in any and all categories, hands down.

*

  


_‘Yunho, what’s wrong with you?’_ Hyori murmured, frowning at him. _‘You’ve been distracted all night. What’s going on?’_  
She did have a point, he had to admit. Just about the time she had his attention and started to talk, there was a black-haired male tearing his attention away from her. That was bound to annoy any woman, particularly one as demanding of attention as Hyori had the tendency to be. And rightfully so, he had to admit; she had every right to want his attention on her. Still, it wasn’t like Yunho could help noticing the stranger, not that he would have done anything if he could.  
 _‘Everything happens for a reason.’_ Se7en had told him once.  
 _‘And everyone you meet has a reason to be in your life.’_ Rain had added, smirking at his best friend as he spoke to their younger companion. _‘Don’t ever forget that, Yunho. Even if you can’t see it at the time, remember they came into your life for a reason; they served a purpose, though it might not be clear at first or even for years. There is always a reason.’_  
And god, watching Jaejoong dancing from across the bar, Yunho had hoped there was a damn good reason –a lengthy reason- for the beautiful stranger to be part of his life. The sudden craving for that would have shocked him, if he’d been just a touch more sober. At that point, it had made perfect sense for every silent corner of his mind to be sending off demands for the stranger to fulfill.  
Beautiful enough to be a woman, there was no mistaking that lean body or the proudly-glinting cinnamon eyes. Surrounded by three men that seemed Japanese based on what Yunho had overheard of their conversations and gleaned from their features, the dark-haired mystery seemed to be noticing Yunho as much as Yunho noticed him. It didn’t make him stop dancing; stop laughing at their conversation, or stop smiling at them…  
But it did make him start smiling at Yunho, start sending secretive glances and inviting looks across the dance floor. And Yunho returned a few smiles, tilted his head in an appraising manner, considered the mute appeals and invitations.  
And by the time Hyori returned from her little fit, she’d found her boyfriend wrapped around feral, black-haired stranger who had just tempted him into a kiss and would intrigue him into much more than that before the sun rose.  
The parting slap she’d delivered was definitely worth it.  


*

Considering Jaejoong, Yunho wasn’t sure which was the proper way to reassure the Kin before him -his mate, he now knew. They’d already had so many things to overcome, so many mistakes to reconcile, and the last thing he wanted to do was add more to that list. _Baby, I’m so sorry…_  
The only thing that kept him from climbing all over the other Kin was the fact that they remained captives by their enemy. An enemy that would probably lay them on a table and dissect them while they were still alive if only their status as mates was known.  
 _Honesty is probably best…_ Lifting one hand again, he stroked Jae’s face, eyes sliding down to linger on his tension-tight lips. “You are, and always have been, the best thing that ever could have happened to me.”  
Jaejoong’s ire left, his eyes widening into a doe-like surprise that was as endearing as it was genuine. His words were not as sweet, but held a hint of the ‘old’ Jaejoong that Yunho had first encountered. “Pabo… It honestly took you five years to figure that out?”  
Yunho smiled and momentarily tossed caution to the wind, leaning forward to claim his mate’s lips. _‘My Jaejoong.’_  
 _‘Always… Even before you touched me, Yunho, I knew I was yours.’_  



	25. An Unexpected (Annoying) Ally & The Beginning of the End

Yunho was well on his way to relearning Jaejoong’s taste, when they were interrupted.  
His broader form easily pinned the pliant male against the wall of the elevator as they kissed. Beneath him Jae shivered, perhaps from the kiss and perhaps from the cool bite of metal at his back, Yunho wasn’t sure. Not that it really mattered, but then little did when Jaejoong’s fingers were tangling in his hair and pulling him closer.  
 _‘Yunnie-’_  
 _‘As much as I **hate** to interrupt this cozy little moment, and really I do… Now is not the time for this, boys. And to be honest, this certainly isn’t the place, not by any stretch of the imagination.’_  
Jaejoong jumped as that voice slipped into his mind, one he recognized from a prior conversation though the words held infinitely more sarcasm and amusement this time around. Yunho jumped as well, his head twisting to the door which remained closed.  
 _‘What the hell?’_ The dominant Kin hissed.  
 _‘Can’t you get your lover to be a **little** nicer to me, Jaejoong?’_  
At the next sound of that strange voice, Yunho’s hand tightened on Jae’s arm, a worried expression flickering over his face at the shock present in Jaejoong’s eyes. “Babe?”  
“I… I know that voice.” Jaejoong whispered, jumping again as the elevator started moving, sliding down three floors before stopping sharply. “Yunho-”

The guardsman glanced both ways down the hallway of the third floor, and then returned his gaze back to the wires he was carefully pressing together. The panel and buttons for the elevator lay on the floor by the toe of his boot, cast aside so he could peel the colored casings off the various wires and hot-wire the elevator. When the box reached the appropriate floor he selected another cable, bending it to his will until the doors slid open with their usual sigh.  
“I hoped you hadn’t forgotten me so soon.” Takarai smirked as the elevator doors parted to reveal the two Kin to him, fingers slowly withdrawing from the tangled wires revealed by the sudden lack of a panel on the wall. “That would just break my heart, Jaejoong.”  
“What do you want?” Yunho muttered, teeth bared in a protective growl as he tucked Jaejoong slightly behind him. “Who the hell are you, and what do you want?”  
The man in the guard’s uniform laughed, pulling his baseball cap off and running a hand through his darkened hair. “Me? I’d really love a chance to take a nice long vacation away from all of you freaks. But I’d settle for the end of this place.”  
Hyde had to admit, the look of surprised disbelief and confusion on the faces of the two Arch Angels was pretty damn hilarious. He smirked and rolled his eyes at them, gesturing with a sharp nod. “And my name really isn’t important at this moment in time, so I think I’ll keep that for now. Come on then, lovebirds. As I understand it, there’s quite a crew that wants you free of this place so you can help bring down others like it.”  
“And we trust you because…?” Yunho murmured, twining his fingers with Jaejoong’s as they followed the stranger slowly down the hall.  
“You’re following, aren’t you? Good boy. I know, I know, I’d distrust me too.” Hyde replied dramatically as he lead them to a heavy steel door and punched a flurry of keys, grinning viciously when the door hissed open. “Aha, that’s a good baby.”

Jaejoong winced faintly as Yunho stepped through the door, drawing him into a lab not so unlike the one he had destroyed three months ago. There was the same sterile smell to the air, the same whine of electronics and drone of lights, the same cabinets and counters and metal exam tables with cuffs to secure the specimens. Without meaning to, he shivered, crowding closer to his mate’s back as Yunho followed their strange rescuer to a back corner of the room.  
Yunho tossed him a worried glance, thumb rubbing soothing circles on Jae’s hand. _‘Are you alright, Boo?’_  
 _‘Fine.’_ Jaejoong barely whispered, eyes closing as he fought off memories of previous visits to rooms like this.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be here long, and you’re not here for any of their tests.” Takarai offered as he moved around lab tables, not bothering to glance back at the pair of Kin.  
“Why are we here?” Yunho muttered as he watched the guard sift quickly through a few papers before moving to the electronics.  
Takarai glanced up at him, one auburn brow arching as a faint smirk tugged one corner of his mouth upward. “I have a few tasks to perform before it becomes impossible to do so, don’t worry your pretty little head about them too much.”  
He turned back to his ‘tasks’ and the computer flared to life under the direction of his fingers. Quickly entering code after code, he prompted a flurry of windows to appear and then jump back out of sight just as quickly as they had come.  
Yunho moved closer and watched over his shoulder, attempting to memorize codes and screens so he could discuss them later with Changmin. “What are you doing?”  
“What, you don’t think this is the only branch, do you?” Takarai snorted, pulling two small USB drives from his pocket. One he tossed in the air as he inserted the other, catching it and tucking it between his lips as his fingers resumed their rapid clicking. “Gods, you’re naïve for an Arch, Kid.”  
“Yunho.” He barked on reflex, frowning at the strange guard. “My name is Yunho.”  
“Hyde.” The Japanese man inclined his head with a wink, removing the one drive from the computer as the screens blanked. “Nice to meet you, Son of Michael.”  
“Does _everyone_ have the ability to sense I’m First Line?” Yunho muttered as he watched Hyde tuck the one drive back into his pocket and insert the other.  
“Angels have a very specific set of castes, a pecking order if you will.” The guard murmured, fingers flying as he spoke. “There are certain personalities, actions, gifts; a collection of clues that will give away which one you belong to. At least, those who study Angels will know what to look for, and have a better chance at classifying you.”  
“And you study Angels, so you know what to look for?” Jaejoong murmured, arms folded across his chest as he glared at one of the examination tables.  
“Something like that, yes.” Takarai glanced over his shoulder to consider Jaejoong, meeting the Arch’s distrustful stare with a neutral look.  
“Tell me what you know about Angels.” Yunho demanded, both out of the need to know and the desire to draw Takarai’s attention away from his mate.  
“Like any species that is prone to exist in a social structure, Angels have a hierarchy.” Hyde replied as he returned to typing, watching the screen flash with a concentrated frown. “Now, as historical texts tell us in this hierarchy, there are three dividing levels. The bottom-most level, the Third Sphere, is where the Arch Angels and Angels exist, alongside the Principalities.”  
“The Principalities?” Yunho echoed, frowning. “What are they?”  
Hyde grinned victoriously at the screen, answering easily. “Principalities are inspiration; they oversee groups of people, bequeath blessings, and so on. The main similarity between three different types that exist in the Third Sphere is that all have some interaction with humans, even if it’s not on a physical level.”  
Hyde shrugged, gesturing to a notebook near Yunho’s hand on the desk. “Grab that for me?”  
Yunho retrieved the paper and offered it, watching Hyde make notations as he continued to strike keys with one hand. “And the next level?”  
Hyde considered the screen’s characters carefully, nodded to himself, and then resumed his explanation. “The middle level, the Second Sphere, is the home of the heavenly governors. And well, let’s just say you won’t see any of their kind in a place like this, that’s for sure. They have no reason to be on Earth and certainly no reason to be visible –much less corporeal- should they ever descend.”  
A few last clicks, notations on the paper, and then Hyde was tearing the page out and tucking it into his pocket. “And the top-most level is separated into three groups, the highest of the high. At the bottom are the Thrones, they are living symbols of God’s authority. Their existence is bound to the next level up, the Cherubim, who guard the way to the Tree of Life as well as God’s Throne.”  
 _ **‘You are sharing quite a bit of information there, Hyde.’**_  
Jaejoong cut a look to the guard as he laughed at the sound of that strangely compelling voice. Watching as Hyde paced toward the far wall of the room, the Arch frowned at him. “Who was that?”  
“You’ll meet him soon enough, Arch Angel, don’t worry.” He replied as he led them past tables and two smaller examination areas to a heavy door.  
“Now where are we going?” Yunho asked as he caught Jae’s hand with a reassuring smile.  
Hyde hesitated at the door, swiftly attaching a small black box that beeped three times and then flashed a green light. Smirking he twisted the wheel on the door and wrenched it open, gesturing the two through as he stepped in himself. “Come on kids.”  
Yunho frowned as he followed Hyde’s direction and pulled the door closed after Jaejoong. “I’m really over you calling us that.”  
Hyde grinned as a low bang -like an explosion- sounded on the far side of the door. Both Jaejoong and Yunho jumped, and then glanced at him, making him smile even wider. “I told you I was going to end this place. Are you two going to help, or just stare?”  
Yunho sighed, glancing to Jaejoong. He didn’t know who or even what this guard was –certainly not human, with the ability to talk to them on a mind to mind link- or if he trusted the stranger. Jaejoong seemed to dislike him, but it was more a mild irritation than a true hatred. On top of it all, Takarai seemed to be amused by that dislike.  
 _‘He’s amused that you are annoyed by him.’_ He offered.  
 _‘I’m annoyed that he’s amused.’_ Jaejoong admitted. _‘But if he has a way out, I’m all for it. Let’s go.’_  
Yunho sighed, glancing at a smirking Takarai, and nodded. “We’re in.”  
Internally, he snorted, boy he had his work cut out on these two. “I know, I just was waiting for you to realize it. Come on. We have some bombs to set before we break you out of here.”  
Jae frowned, hesitating. “What about the rest of the population?”  
“Oh, don’t worry… Someone’s already working on that. They’re in good hands.” Hyde winked. “Very good hands, I can personally assure you of that much. Let’s go Angels, this place won’t destroy itself.”  



	26. Well-Earned Deaths & Waiting

There was a vicious pleasure to be found in hunting down one’s enemy like an animal, the same way they hunted you whenever they had the chance. What was the phrase for that again? Oh yes. _Turnabout is fair play._  
Angels have a tendency to be faster, stronger, and smarter than their human counterparts. Such abilities came in handy when hunting said humans, particularly the black-souled people who worked for The Haven. The problem with humans was that they continued to think like humans, and not like Kin. They never looked to the sky.  
A black-clothed figure with mantled wings of pale cream clung to the wall of the warehouse, one hand fixed on the roof to hold him in place. In the true dark of night he was almost invisible, but there was a faint glean of gold in his eyes that spoke of ‘other’ just as clearly as his wings did. Those fierce golden eyes watched carefully as the guard paced under him, then just past, before releasing his hold on wall and roof and diving to earth.  
GDragon altered the course of his dive just enough to drive the soldier face-down into the ground beneath him, one knee and his opposite heel digging firmly into the man’s back. It was just the faintest of flexes in his wings that had saved the man from a broken spine, a slight restraint on his part that meant only severe bruising and temporary paralysis. Enough to get his job done.  
“You shot my brother.” He crooned, fisting one hand in the man’s hair and wrenching his head backwards, his other hand producing a wicked blade and pressing it to the man’s throat. Knives were always so much more dramatic than guns.  
“Monster.” The guard hissed, thrashing uselessly until steel bit into his skin. It was enough to still his thrashing but not silence him. “You’re all monsters.”  
“Yes, we are.” Jiyong murmured as he let the blade dig deeper. “But you made us that way.”  
Human eyes blazed in hatred, and oaths of pain slipped from the man’s lips as one hand scrabbled uselessly in the dirt. “We’ll kill you all.”  
“Not today.” Jiyong murmured and let the blade slide deep enough to sever his artery. “And not you.”  
 _‘Taeyang and I have one dead here.’_ TOP murmured in his mind, drawn by the faint flares of pain. _‘Are you hurt?’_  
Jiyong wiped the blade clean and then stood with a flare of his wings, stretching slightly. He smiled bitterly at the question and stepped away from the body with a final disgusted glare, shutting down his conscience with a dismissive hiss. _‘No. I have one dead here. I’ll see you inside.’_  
 _‘Wait for me?_  
Looking up at the warehouse, he folded away his wings and pulled one of his pistols free from his belt. _‘I’ll see you inside, Seunghyun.’_  
 _‘Jiyong!’_

 _‘Turnabout is fair play.’_ Jiyong muttered those words to himself over and over again as he stalked through the upper rooms of the warehouse, his booted feet strangely silent as he prowled from room to room. The blood outside and on the floor downstairs had nearly been enough to make his team lose it, blood they knew the owner of.  
 _Jonghyun’s alive. Jonghyun’s alive. Jonghyun’s alive._ Had been his first mantra, a reminder to himself that one of his friends had survived in spite of the human’s plans for him.  
They were all inconvenient, in that respect. Haven wanted nothing more to imprison, examine and exterminate Angel-Kin. Yet, here the Resistance was, snooping around on their property and killing their staff. Yeah, inconvenient was a good word. It didn’t exactly describe how they’d descended upon this property and hunted the Haven crew down, it didn’t bring justice to the swift deaths they dealt the soldiers, but it worked.  
The first Jiyong himself had not slain, rather just served to draw the man out so they could get a clear short at him. The memory of it made him smile faintly, washing away some of his fierce rage.

*

  


_He smirked as the Solider stopped suddenly, surprised at his arrival and the general appearance of a seemingly-unarmed Kin. His first question ‘How did you get out?’, had made Jiyong narrow his eyes._  
‘There are others here.’ He’d hissed as the Soldier paced toward him, pistol aimed.  
‘We’ll deal with it.’ TOP had promised, his voice calculating and cold as he aimed his rifle and shot the man closing in on his unarmed lover. ‘I really hate it when you play bait.’  
‘To anyone but you, perhaps.’ His smiled turned vicious as he watched blood spread over the man’s chest and human eyes widen in fear before blanking in death. ‘A perfect shot, like always.’  
‘Will you stop making me impress you now?’  
‘Fine. I’ll go after the next one on my own.’  


*

 _‘You’re smug.’_ TOP muttered on a private thread, his low voice making the lead of the Resistance team shudder. _‘What are you thinking?’_  
 _‘How inconvenient we are.’_ Jiyong replied, all amusement gone as he noted another splash of blood on the stairs. _‘Especially you.’_  
 _‘When I’m avenging our brothers or defending you? I guess.’_  
Ji shook his head, eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. He didn’t know where Jonghyun had been when he was shot, or where he took cover while he waited for Rain to appear. Still, if he were to guess, the shot came while he was outside and unaware of where his enemy was waiting. _Maybe he’d been getting too close to this building?_  
Jiyong wasn’t sure if that meant the Haven staff was inside the warehouse at the time, or if they were in one of the other buildings on the property, but he supposed it didn’t matter.  
 _‘Where’s Taeyang?’_  
 _‘With Ueda in the far building.’_ TOP replied easily. _‘They said something about technical improvements made to the core of the structure so they were going to investigate further.’_  
 _‘And Kame and Jin?’_ Jiyong hesitated as he entered a room he expected to be empty and found what appeared to be an airlock and an elevator shaft. Inching closer to the shining steel and glass, he frowned. _‘What the hell?’_  
 _‘Caught and dispatched two soldiers, they left a technician in the custody of the others and are finishing their search.’_ TOP seemed to shrug. _‘Not sure how long he’ll live, can’t really bring myself to care… What did you find?’_  
 _‘Technical improvements made to the core of the structure.’_ The leader sorted, pistol in hand as he gingerly reached for the airlock button and pushed in tentatively. _‘Come cover me, will you?’_  
 _‘Can you try not to touch anything until I get there?’_ The soldier hissed, and Ji could almost hear him snarling to himself along with the impression of the older male rushing up stairs.  
 _‘Too late.’_ He replied as the elevator appeared and doors opened with a soft hiss. _‘You better hurry up or I’m going to get into more trouble without you.’_  
TOP swore as he rounded the corner and then found another short flight of stairs before him. _‘If we live through this, Ji, I am seriously going to beat your ass.’_  
 _‘I’m not going to dignify that with a response.’_ He murmured as he stepped into the elevator. _‘You better hurry, I’m not waiting forever.’_  
 _‘You do anything by yourself and get hurt, I will seriously-’_  
 _‘Just save your threats and get your ass up here, Choi.’_ Jiyong hissed, frowning at the presences he could sense beyond the two teams he knew were on the grounds. _‘There’s someone else –like us- here, don’t make them wait.’_  



	27. Captives & Rescues

Taeyang frowned at the technician they had gagged and seated in a convenient chair, consequently paying little attention to Ueda as the other Kin leaned in the doorway and gazed out over the property. It was probably strange how swiftly he had come to trust them, considering, but then again the instincts of a Kin were a valuable asset. Being able to sense the intentions of the others, even through the shallowest of conversations, meant they had already inspired trust within each other as though they’d been on the same teams for years.  
Taeyang knew that Kame and Jin were busy searching the rest of the property, most likely killing any other Haven crew they came across. A real scientist wouldn’t be outside of one of the main facilities, and they’d already succeeded in capturing the lead technician –if there were any others- so he saw no reason to leave enemies alive. None of them did. Currently the remaining two Japanese Kin were in the next warehouse over, one that seemed to actually be abandoned unlike the one GDragon and TOP were searching and the one Taeyang now stood in.  
 _‘No wonder they shot Jonghyun, if that’s more than it seems to be.’_ He thought to himself, half-lost in his musings until Ueda tapped his arm and made him jump.  
 _‘Sorry.’_ The beautiful male smiled faintly, then gestured to the doorway with a slight tilt of his head. _‘He’s not going anywhere, and I want to talk to you.’_  
 _‘About what?’_ Taeyang asked as he followed the other back to the doorway.  
He watched as Kame appeared out of the warehouse and made a quick flurry of gestures, some of them returned by Ueda. A moment later Jin appeared, made a few gestures of his own, and then he and Kame both began the walk toward them. Even at a distance he could see the faint splash and spatter of blood –wet darkness against the black of their uniforms- that indicated a rather close-range death.  
 _They use knives mostly._ Taeyang reminded himself. It wasn’t lightly that any of them killed, but an enemy was an enemy. And the only good one was a dead one.  
 _‘Your brothers seem to have found something in the other warehouse.’_ Ueda glanced at the building in question. _‘Upstairs there’s an airlock that leads to an elevator shaft?’_  
 _‘That’s what Ji said, nothing on what it leads to downstairs yet, they’re on their way now.’_ Taeyang glanced at the building, then back to the two approaching Kin.  
 _‘Would you feel better if we joined them?’_ Ueda offered, silently wrestling with a half-formed ‘knowing’ and annoyed by it. It would be far too easy for Fate to tell him what he needed to know, half-formed images and ideas and knowledge were her favorites. It was enough to drive a Kin insane.  
Taeyang gave him a look. _‘Wouldn’t you feel better if you were at least following your two best friends to the lion’s den?’_  
 _‘Yes, that’s why I’m offering to go with you.’_ Ueda relaxed slightly, some non-understood tension seeping away. This seemed like the right path. _‘Jin and Kame can watch the Tech, and we’ll go in after your friends. They’ll probably welcome a little back-up, right?’_  
Before he could reply, Jiyong’s voice crying his real name rang across his mind, and without thinking the Korean Kin spun and took off for the warehouse. _‘YAH, YOUNGBAE!’_  
 _‘You better hurry up, if you’re coming, Ueda.’_ Taeyang snapped as he bolted into the building and threw himself at the stairs with a sweep of earth-and-russet wings. _‘I’m not waiting.’_  
The flash of pearl white and gray wings told him the Japanese man wasn’t far behind. _‘Don’t wait on my account; I can keep up just fine.’_

Jiyong cried for his friend again silently as he tore the last of the restraints away and reached trembling fingers to stroke the young woman’s cheek, half in disbelief and half in fear. He had no thought to rein in his pain, and the feel of it was like a slap to the Kin guarding his back. There were others in this underground lab, he could sense them in the next room, but all attention was directed on the blond woman sedated and splayed on the table. After all this time and this was where he found her?  
TOP moved closer after a cursory glance around the lab they’d stepped into once they moved out of the elevator and through another airlock, ignoring the other doors for now. Inching around the other side of the table he glanced at the various medical supplies and then picked up the woman’s chart, flipping through it.  
A slim black bracelet etched with her identification number wrapped around her near wrist. The code was repeated on her file, her primary means of identity, though they had her name documented as well. “Subject 2NE1-0001, Lee Chae Rin, orphan… Age is twenty-three.”  
He glanced up at Jiyong, then back to the file. “She’s under a local anesthesia; you know that doesn’t last long with us. There are notations about her being a difficult subject, so it was probably just precautionary. Nothing irreversible so far.”  
“Chae.” Jiyong murmured, his voice torn and expression making it clear he wasn’t even listening. “Oh Chae, I’m so sorry.”  
“Ji?” TOP reached over the still woman, and tapped his leader’s shoulder, frowning as he considered the woman on the table. “Talk to me.”  
Jiyong’s fingertips were still gently stroking the girl’s cheek, eyes both raging and sorrowful. “Seunghyun, this is my sister.”  
TOP stared at him. “What?”  
“This is my sister, my twin sister…” Jiyong whispered, anger making its way into his voice and eyes flashing. “The bastards have been playing lab-rat with my baby sister, and I’ll fucking kill them all for this.”  
Pale, cream-colored wings flared, lashing out into expensive monitors and toppling various pieces of expensive equipment. TOP didn’t really care to examine the damage; too busy ducking as one wing swept protectively over the still-unconscious Kin-woman in her strange white uniform. At least she wasn’t attached to any of the machines; the technician had probably only just gotten her into the room.  
“Ji, she’ll be out for awhile, I’m sure.” He murmured softly, one hand rising to catch curl over the arch of Ji’s wing, holding it so avoided a slap to the face. “Ji.”  
The younger Kin twitched, cutting a fierce look at him. “ _What?_ ”  
“She’s not the only one here.” TOP worked to keep his voice level, dimly aware of the airlock doors hissing open somewhere behind them. “We have to get them out.”

Taeyang stepped into the room carefully, noting Jiyong with wings splayed protectively over one of the examination tables. The look that TOP shot over his shoulder made him nod, glancing to Ueda and nodding slightly to a hallway that lead in the other direction. “There are others here.”  
“I know.” Ueda murmured, eyes oddly glazed as he hesitated. “There are only four females in this facility, perhaps four guards, and only one technician has been found? There should be two more, especially if they were going to experiment on one of their subjects. I’ll let Kame and Jin know to look out for them…”  
“Hello?” A female voice called from the next room over, the call followed by a sound like a palm on glass. “Hello?”  
Taeyang and Ueda moved down the hall carefully, each with pistols in hand, and peered into a central room lined by tempered-glass doors. Behind three of them were female Kin in white uniforms, the fourth stood open.  
“You’re not Haven Personnel.” The nearest murmured, her hair a rich red even in the unkind lighting. “You’re Kin.”  
“Yes.” Taeyang murmured, stepping to her door and examining the locking mechanism. “Is it just you?”  
“And Chae, they took her in the other room.” The brunette behind the door Ueda was examining chimed in.  
“Jiyong has her.” Taeyang replied, stepping back and shooting the lock without hesitation. It bleated pathetically and then chirped, and he opened the door with a faint smile.  
“Jiyong.” The redhead murmured, nodding faintly at Taeyang as she stepped free. “Her brother?”  
“Yes.” TOP appeared behind him in the doorway as Ueda shot the remaining two locks and freed the last two Kin. “We’re heading out, you ready?”  
“Yes.” The last woman, with short black hair muttered. “Very.”  
Taeyang nodded and moved toward the elevator. “Alright, let’s get out of here. We’ll do introductions later.”  
The redhead smirked faintly at him. “I’m Bom, the brunette is Sandara and this is Minzy. There, introductions.”  
“Come on, ladies.” Ueda murmured, gesturing them on. “Plenty of time for us to talk later. We need to get out of here before they realize this place is a loss and shut it down.”  
“I’d rather not be stuck here.” TOP retorted as he opened the airlock, other hand sliding a blade into his belt. “Jiyong took his sister up first. We should all be able to fit, so let’s get out of here.”  
Sandara glanced at the armed Kin and offered a smile. “Thanks for the rescue.”  
Taeyang grinned. “You’re welcome.”  



	28. Meeting the Rescuers & Getting Out of Hell

_‘Chunnie, something’s wrong…’_  
 _‘Su-ah!’_ Yoochun snapped, catching his mate by the wrist and dragging him behind a column as a sudden threat of _danger_ flared across his senses.  
He didn’t know how many or what they were, but it certainly wasn’t the human guards that usually walked around the Haven. He had no chance to explain further as the double-doors groaned, then exploded inward. Both glass and steel alike shattered, pinging and biting into nearby walls and columns.  
 _‘Chunnie?’_ Junsu murmured, sounding mildly surprised as he glanced to the steel pieces sticking out of the nearby wall.  
Yoochun stared in disbelief at the male before him, a man who was currently strolling through the still-hazy wreckage of what had been two very sturdy doors. He had Junsu tucked behind him out of instinct, and they were half-shielded by a column they’d been passing when he’d sensed the approaching presence.  
There were splinters of steel and concrete rubble scattered all through the hallway. Black scorch marks and even small fires also liberally dotted the area, and through a haze of smoke and dust there were three Haven Guards laying on the grass beyond. A lone figure moved gracefully through the cloud of dust, brushing his hands together carelessly.  
Yoochun hadn’t realized that said imposing presence all came from one man, and he certainly hadn’t expected that same man to be blowing a hole in the wall as if it were nothing. _‘Su-ah?’_  
 _‘I don’t see everything.’_ He murmured, peering over Yoochun’s shoulder with interest. _‘Particularly something like **him**. If you’d told me that he would walk in the door- err, wall?- I would have laughed at you. They stay in Heaven.’_  
 _‘What do?’_ Yoochun murmured, wincing as a fiery flare nearly blinded him.  
A strange voice spoke aloud, simultaneously penetrating his mind like sunlight filtering through leaves, to answer his question. “Seraphim most often stay in Heaven, yes. But we all have our own destinies, Xiah; you should know that better than others. Mine simply existed to be found outside of Heaven.”  
“I do.” Junsu murmured, kneeling. “Forgive me, I-”  
“Now is not the time for such things.” Suddenly the light had diminished, and in its place stood a solitary male figure. Fiery-hued hair gleamed against the nearly-glowing skin of his gorgeous face, his mouth perfect and smirking. Fiercely burning blue eyes considered them in amusement as they stared. “Come now, we have things to do.”  
“What things?” Yoochun murmured, frowning as he found himself standing. When had ne knelt?  
 _‘He’s a Seraphim, the highest of the high.’_ Junsu replied, sounding slightly amused. _‘It is rather like breathing, SoulMate.’_  
 _‘If you bow as often as you breathe, we’re going to have problems.’_ The Seraph murmured with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shall we?”  
Junsu moved over to him with an enthusiastic grin, tilting his head in question. “What’s your name?”  
“You can call me Gackt.” He replied with a slight nod and then turned down the hall, long legs carrying him quickly over the white tile. “It’s a suitable enough name.”  
 _‘What do you think of him?’_ Junsu asked as he caught his SoulMate’s hand and they followed Gackt.  
 _‘He’s beautiful.’_ Yoochun admitted.  
Gackt sighed, an amused and exasperated sound. _‘I hear that a lot. Just try not to say it too much around my SoulMate.’_  
Junsu giggled. “Possessive?”  
Blue eyes flashed silver when the Seraph glanced at him, a wolfish smile accompanying the look. “Demons are like that.”  
They both stopped dead, staring at Gackt as he lifted one hand to a complicated keypad door-lock and melted it away with just a touch of his fingertips. He smiled fiercely and pushed the door open, moving down the hallway toward one of the common-rooms.  
“Don’t worry; it’s just how I like him. Now hurry up, we have a lot of Kin to find.”  


**

“Alright then, that takes care of almost everything.” Hyde murmured, turning to consider the Arch Kin that had followed him through his little errands. “You boys ready to leave?”  
Yunho stowed the jump-drive he’d used to copy most of their files in his pocket, nodding at the strange man he was both amused and annoyed by. At his side, Jaejoong lingered in his state of nervous annoyance, unsettled when they moved into examination rooms and relaxing slightly when they left destruction in their wake. He didn’t have any idea on how to make the other Kin feel better, so he caught Jae’s hand and sent a few wordless reassurances to him in the hopes it would help.  
The look Jaejoong gave him said that it had.  
“Well, the last thing to do is get those charming accessories off you then.” Hyde nodded, waving them forward as he leaned against the door to the stairs. “Who shall be first?”  
“You can get them off without a key?” Yunho asked in surprise, stepping forward and offering his wrist when he sensed Jae’s hesitation. “By all means.”  
“Let’s not waste time with keys.” Hyde replied slyly, his eyes gleaming a fierce red and the nails of one hand lengthening into wicked claws. “I have something that will do just fine.”  
Jaejoong’s head flew up, his eyes wide behind his bangs. “You’re a demon.”  
Hyde laughed, catching Yunho’s hand and sliding one claw carefully underneath the bracelet. “Well spotted, little Arch Angel.”  
“I didn’t realize.” Yunho muttered as he watched the sharp curve slide effortlessly through the steel severing it and allowing the bracelet to fall away. “I didn’t realize that demons actually…”  
“Yes, we do.” Hyde shrugged, gesturing Jaejoong forward with a curl of his claw. “Come here, Pretty One, the sooner you do the sooner we may leave.”  
Jaejoong sighed, stepping closer and offering his wrist. “You enjoy being annoying.”  
“Exceedingly.” Hyde grinned widely, and for the first time the Kin noted the sharp fangs that flashed in place of normal eyeteeth. “I’m glad you’ve caught on, though it means you probably won’t be any fun anymore.”  
“Something like that.” Jaejoong offered the beginning of a smile as he watched Hyde cut the bracelet away. “Thank you.”  
“Ahhh well, I’ll find other sport I’m sure.” Hyde shrugged, pushing the door open and gesturing them onward down the stairs. “And you are welcome, Pretty One. As I was saying, yes demons do exist. We’re just like Kin, or Dark-Kin, even. Our society –per say- has a variety of gifts and levels, a hierarchy to it; though we’re all eager to stay away from Haven.”  
“Do they have demons?” Jaejoong asked as Hyde ignored the door to the hall and moved onward down the next flight of stairs.  
“Not here and not yet.” Hyde shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time, but we’d rather avoid that.”  
“Which is why you’re bringing down Haven now?” Yunho guessed.  
“Just because I’m descended from someone from hell doesn’t mean that I’m a heartless bastard.” Hyde spoke lightly, pushing the door open and entering the wrecked remains of the first hallway. “This is just the start, and there’s no guarantee it will keep them down forever. In fact, it probably won’t, since all we’re doing is killing the little annoyances. The funding and minds behind it are perfectly safe. Well, alright then…”  
“U-Know!” Junsu grinned, waving gleefully as they stepped into sight. “We have keys if you need to- oh, your bracelet is already off.”  
“Hyde got them for us.” Jaejoong grinned, hugging the enthusiastic seer for a moment. “Where’s Yoochun-ah?”  
“Hyde who? Oh, we heard there was another on the inside working with Gackt. Yoochun’s just taken the second group out off the property.” Junsu nodded at the doorway. “Gackt is coming back from his run too, it looks like. We have just the few around the corner getting their bracelets off, and you guys.”  
“Gackt?” Yunho questioned.  
“Hmmm?” A tall Japanese man stepped into sight, his hair shades of auburn and eyes a softly-burning blue.  
Both Jaejoong and Yunho stared for at least a minute before the sound of a clearing throat attracted their attention. Jae blushed and glanced down, and Yunho to the side.  
“There you are.” Hyde smirked, sauntering forward with a low growl. “I was wondering what took you so long. You do love an entrance, don’t you?”  
“Mmmm.” Gackt smirked, curling around him in a hug and brushing a kiss over one corner of his mouth. “That would be why there is a large section of the outer wall and fence missing… And the guard tower is on fire.”  
“Fire?” Yunho coughed.  
Junsu shrugged. “He’s a Seraph, Yunnie; it’s what they do.”  
“A Seraph?” Jaejoong murmured in interest. “I didn’t realize they ever left Heaven.”  
“If you’re done discussing my mate.” Hyde hissed softly. “We’d like to get you out of here so we can burn this place down. Are you over being here or shall we just go on without you?”  
“Very over being here.” Jaejoong replied instantly, smiling at Yoochun as he and some of the other Kin appeared. “Let’s go before they send reinforcements, shall we?”  
“Haven’s already done that.” Yoochun muttered, waving a radio before tossing it back at one of the downed guards. “I bet we have about ten minutes before they’re all over this place. There are some Kin outside that claim to know you, Jaejoong. They said something about being part of the Japanese Resistance?”  
Jae grinned widely, moving toward the hole in the wall. He couldn’t see them, yet, but he could sense them out there. Not the first team that had visited him, a new one. “Good, we’ll probably make it out of here before the other Haven-crews show up. Let’s go.”  
“Suits me just fine.” Hyde grunted, one arm still around Gackt’s waist as they moved back toward the opening to freedom. “I’m ready to leave this hell-hole behind.”  
“Says the demon.” Gackt murmured.  
“He would know, wouldn’t he?” Hyde retorted with a smirk.  
Yunho snorted. “I guess he would.”  
“He claims to know everything else.” Gackt shrugged. “Why not?”  
Hyde considered the Seraph with a flash of red eyes. “And they call _you_ an Angel.”  
The reply was just as arrogant as always. _**‘I** am **an Angel; just the way my demon likes me.’**_  



	29. Playing God

The meeting was going better than any of them had dared to hope for. Despite Se7en’s lack of calm, he managed to answer the questions of his visitors as well ask some of his own. While several of the Japanese Committee had been in and out of Haven establishments, none of them had stayed long. The Japanese branches of Haven were not funded or staffed as well as the branches in Korea.  
But they were catching up too quickly for any Kin’s liking. Soon enough it wouldn’t be safe for any of them, anywhere. That was why the Resistance had formed, to end Haven before it got too out of hand.  
 _‘We need to act sooner rather than later.’_ Aoi warned the rest of the Committee, a restlessness edging his thoughts as he began pacing once more.  
 _‘And we shall.’_ Uruha soothed his mate instantly, leaning against the desk as he watched the other circle.  
On the heels of their words, the windows crashed open again, their frames slapping the walls and rattling ominously. A gust of wind filled with driving rain swept in, making the flames in the fireplace gutter and the room darken ominously. Just as quickly the glass paned doors slammed shut, a last crack that silenced the room.  
“Late to the party-” Reita sighed as the fire blazed in response to the sudden cut off of the sharp breeze, lighting the room once more. He had a feeling he knew what scene awaited him, and so it was little surprise to take in the new chaotic state of the room, Takanori safely tucked between his wings and tight to his back.  
Se7en was a half-step away from his seat which had been overturned and cast to the side, taking a small table with it. The Korean Kin was on his knees with his hands splayed to either side of him, palms bared to the air. A wickedly curved black blade was laid against his throat, the faintly silver edge just shy of touching pale skin.  
A lithe female form clad head-to-toe in black stood at Se7en’s back, rain-soaked hair clinging to pale skin as black-gloved fingers tightened imperceptibly around the hilt of her blade. Her appearance had made little noise compared to the fire and the fury of the storm she had brought with her, the same storm that had tumbled the furniture and cast books and papers about the room in the brief moment the windows had been open for her entrance. In the space of that same moment she had entered through the window, she managed to toss the chair Se7en had been sitting in, planted the First-Rank soldier on his knees, and put a blade to his throat.  
 _‘At least she hasn’t killed him yet.’_ Takanori offered with a faintly amused tint to the words.  
 _‘Don’t encourage her.’_ Reita scolded back in a playfully chiding manner. _‘You’re half the reason she’s the terror she is.’_  
 _‘Only because she thinks I dull your senses by half.’_ There was bitterness behind his mate’s words that easily reached the Dark Kin.  
 _‘She is probably closer to right than any of us care to admit.’_ Akira admitted with a hidden smile. _‘There are still days I think of nothing but the taste and feel and scent of you… And I care for my surroundings not at all.’_  
 _‘You better stop that.’_ Takanori bit at him, temper rising as his blush did. _‘If you ever do get assassinated, you better do it well away from me so your Sister doesn’t take it out of my skin.’_  
Akira sighed, glancing at his mate. _‘I think we both know that if I die, nothing will save you from her.’_  
 _‘A good thing I will not survive the loss of you then, isn’t it?’_  
Uruha cut in with a smooth cough. _**‘By your leave, gentlemen, but I believe it is best we call off the** Dai-a-saeth **before she kills our ally, and not after…’**_  
“Little Sister?” Reita murmured, a question in the tone. “Is this your idea of being ‘fashionably’ late to an occasion?”  
“ _Dai-a-thier_ ,” She murmured, her tone coldly professional. “If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, he very may well be the death of you.”  
 _‘See?’_ Ruki muttered in a playfully cross way. _‘There she goes, blaming me again.’_  
 _‘I will not be able to handle this if you are both going to act like some strange mix of children and overprotective psychopaths.’_ Reita warned with a final firm look at his mate.  
The shorter male pretended to ignore it, casting his gaze idly to the walls and ceiling in a way that was all-too-familiar to his mate by now. _Well_ , Reita thought to himself, _at least he’s not staring at his nails… I hate it when he does that._  
“Not for many a year, I think.” Reita replied to her, sitting and drawing Ruki into his lap. “You hold a blade to the throat of an ally.”  
“A potential, ally.” She retorted swiftly with a flash of black eyes. “He is not sworn to you yet.”  
“But the blade is.” Reita reminded her gently. “So render it to better use, as it remains in my service, or end his life and the career of my best Assassin.”  
“Your only Assassin.” She replied with a smirk. “No other comes close.”  
“You always did have a thing for Playing God, Little Sister.” Aoi smiled faintly as he twisted golden strands of his mate’s hair around his fingers. “Even in the Realms of Others.”  
“Dolls were never much fun for me… And where better to play it?” She challenged, snarling as the door opened to reveal more strangers. With a muttered curse she gave Se7en’s hair a warning tug and leveled a glare at them, her voice a venomous hiss. “STAND WHERE YOU ARE OR HE BLEEDS.”  
Takanori sighed, eyes closing before he could see what fresh hell was frozen in the doorway. _‘Your sister will never be one for Mediation… We really could use that missing Arch to deal with her, do you know it?’_  
 _‘You think Xithis dislikes you now?’_ Akira teased, frowning as he looked over the injured male and the Kin supporting him. _‘Just wait until I tell her you’re trying to mate her off to some unknown Arch Angel.’_  
 _‘Now whose Playing God?’_  
 _‘Not God SoulMate, just Prince… Just Prince.’_  
“I don’t think I’ll mind Playing God at all.” The female known as Xithis murmured, laughing into Se7en’s hair as she considered the warrior Kin still standing in the doorway. At least he hadn’t moved, just as she’d told him not to. “This place looks like it could be fun.”  
“Sister.” Reita murmured softly. “This is their home. By all means, enter; we know your team-mate is wounded."  
“Gunshot wound, Haven saw him poking around their property.” Rain hesitated, glancing at the woman who held a blade to his best friend’s throat with no few misgivings. _Probably better to be safe than sorry with this one._  
Reaching slowly to his belt he withdrew his knife from it’s sheathe and flung it to the floor, rendering himself weaponless as his guns were left downstairs. Stepping into the room, he moved around where it stood quivering, the tip firmly buried in the dark wood that Se7en was so fond of. “Good enough?”  
He was fairly sure he’d get lectured on it later, but couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. The woman considered him for another moment and then nodded, giving him permission to enter the study. Before he could get more then three steps into the room, Jonghyun let out a muttered grunt and then became dead weight, fainting under the strain of blood-loss and swift travel. “Raptor?”  
“He’s out.” The black haired stranger murmured, and Rain instantly recognized him as the Death Arch.  
Moving away from his golden-haired mate, Aoi paced a tense circle along one wall, his head weaving slightly from side to side like a cobra in trace. Black metal gleamed at his lip like some strange sort of fang, the black of his eyes flaring with golden poison. “Life is slipping away from the one you call Brother. Slowly, but it leaves all the same.”  
The golden-haired beauty the Death Arch had been shielding moved three steps closer to him and Jonghyun, attracting his attention with a low murmur. “He needs a healer.”  
Suddenly the Japanese beauty stopped, just as the Death Arch ceased his pacing with a hiss and a jerk of his head. Tension snapped the feral male’s spine straight as his gaze focused on the blond. The golden-haired male tilted his head slightly and took another sliding step, hips swaying in a movement echoed faintly by a weave of the Death Arch’s body.  
Rain was pretty sure he stopped breathing as he watched them gracefully move around and yet toward each other, a progress that was both as slow as a decade and as fast as a heartbeat. Jonghyun was weak and tired, he knew, but not in imminent danger of Death. He could not say the same was true for them all should the black-haired Japanese male be angered.  
In fact, he was most emphatically ready to believe the opposite. Deciding to let the pair work it out, he concentrated on getting the unconscious kin to a nearby couch, setting him down as gently as possible. Rain had a feeling –when the blond had his way- that the beautiful male would tend to the bullet wound and Jonghyun’s other injuries.  
“Xithis.” Reita crooned, urging Takanori from his lap and to one side as he stood again and gestured to his side with one hand. “Attend me and let them see to their comrade.”  
“I would much rather end him for you.” Black eyes flashed behind her short black bangs, absorbing the light the way Aoi’s did. “And then stand in attendance.”  
“That is not to be.” Aoi murmured, appearing at her shoulder with a light touch to her elbow, his discussion with his mate over. “Go into your brother’s council, Xithis. I will keep an eye on him if it soothes you.”  
For all that his presence did not alarm her, her lips parted on a snarl, the dainty white points of her fangs gleaming in the firelight. The gesture was an expression of her displeasure; she’d never been one for any sort of defeat, much less the graceful kind. “If there were any other I trusted with his life, it would be you… I thank you for the service.”  
“Stow your blade, _Dai-a-thieren_.” The Death Arch smirked. “I have my own weapons.”  
Uruha waited until his mate was fully engaged with their uneasy ally and Xithis before stepping closer to the newly arrived pair of Kin. Gently brushing the injured arm of the unconscious male, he glanced at the other. “Are you hurt?”  
“No, just Jonghyun.” Rain glanced over the others in the room, and then turned his eyes back to the striking blond. “I’m Rain, Co-Lead of the Resistance.”  
The honey-haired Arch inclined his head slightly. “Uruha, of the Committee that leads the Japanese Resistance.”  
“So, you’re the good guys?” Rain murmured, glancing at the black-winged Aoi and then to Reita and Xithis.  
Uruha laughed, a darkly melodic sound. “Compared to some…”

Xi stepped around Se7en with a final distrustful glance from behind her bangs, lights steps carrying her across the room to where Reita and Ruki awaited her. Her blade sang softly as she twisted it out, down, and back up before sliding it away into the sheath that ran up her spine. Halfway to the pair of Japanese men, she stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the Death Arch and his captive. “Yuu?”  
“Princess?” He returned, voice even and low and for the moment, sane.  
“If you wished it, you could have been _Dai-a-saeth_ , his trusted assassin…” Thin brows drew together in a frown as she shook her head almost imperceptibly. “Why?”  
Aoi grinned, glancing to her, one hand on his katana. “We do not all have it in us to Play God, Princess… Now attend your Brother, and leave our Allies to themselves for awhile.”  
Xithis twisted her lips in a smirk, and then nudged his mind with a teasing thread. _‘You played with dolls as a child, didn’t you?’_  
 _‘They’re action figures.’_ The Death Arch smirked back. _‘Ask Kouyou about his dolls.’_  
Kouyou tsked from across the room, making them both grin and glance in his direction. He had the young Korean laid out on a chaise, but was looking back over his shoulder at them.  
 _‘Yes, but now who Plays God, and who caters?’_ Honey eyes met a solid black gaze, glinting. _‘We’re adults now, darling… And we all know who has power over Yuu.’_  
 _‘I can play with you two later, my brother is waiting on me.’_ Xi shook her head at them both, pacing over to greet Reita and then Ruki with a light kiss to their cheeks.  
 _‘Done playing with those two?’_ Reita murmured.  
 _‘Some games never end, Brother…’_ She glanced at Ruki and smiled. _‘Just like some nightmares never end…’_  
  



	30. Epilogue: Photographs & Scars

“Sir?” One of the technicians murmured, his voice slightly distorted by fear and the webcam itself. “Almost all of the data was corrupted, the computers destroyed, and almost all of the important equipment was damaged by explosives or the fire that they set after all the subjects escaped.”  
“So what can you tell me?” Shin HyunSu murmured as he stared dispassionately at the monitor and waited for the visibly panicking tech to be of use to him.  
“We should consider this branch a total loss.”  
HyunSu tilted his head contemplatively, accepting the proffered file from a servant. “There is nothing to recover from the facility?”  
“The created subjects were destroyed utterly.” The man continued to report as HyunSu opened the file and began to consider the photographs inside. Photographs of the various subjects leaving the Haven grounds. A bright splash of light was all that could be seen of one of the rescuers, his or her companion a strangely shadowed individual. What sort of monsters were these?  
“Any information that was not backed up on alternate servers was lost. And several viruses were implanted into our master network, it will be at least two days before our computer experts can isolate them, sort through the corrupt data, and tell us what we have left to work with.”  
HyunSu smirked, pausing on a photograph and the two couples captured in black and white. “That’s all for now then.”  
“Sir?”  
“That is all.” Without glancing away from the photograph, HyunSu ended the call, considering it for an extra moment before a voice across his office caught his attention.  
“Find the pictures of your Arch Angels?” Dr. Geng SenYo questioned as he moved over to the desk and sat himself down in the leather-covered chair opposite HyunSu.  
“Yes.” HyunSu handed the picture over the desk, following it with a second that offered a better shot of the second pair.  
“So they made it out alive.” SenYo murmured, sounding amused. “No great surprise, they were probably the goal. Their names?”  
“Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho, in the first photograph. Jung Yunho was our newest subject here at the Haven.”  
“And what Arch Line?”  
“Descendent of Michael.” HyunSu read off of his notes.  
The Doctor snorted derisively. “No wonder your operation is now in ruin. You brought the leader in to rally your captive Archs. It’s a miracle this wasn’t instantaneous.”  
“He didn’t have contact with them until recently.” HyunSu admitted, frowning over the notes. “He couldn’t have known Kim Jaejoong much beyond the last twenty-four hours. We have no record of putting them into Confrontation.”  
“Well as it appears they’re mates, that would have been exceptionally foolish of you.” The old man muttered, tossing the photograph back. “And these two?”  
“Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun. Roommates, Kim Junsu suffers from frequent headaches. He’s a less than quality specimen, and was next for auction.”  
“Headaches.” SenYo echoed, frowning. “Unique, considering how little your Kin-blooded subjects suffer from any ailments.”  
“He’s a poor specimen.” HyunSu shrugged. “It is no great loss.”  
“So you say.” SenYo shook his head, considering the photograph for a moment longer. “I would say he’s mated to your subject Park Yoochun, or he wouldn’t be anywhere near such a Dominant.”  
“They were assigned to the same quarters.” HyunSu shook his head. “Friends, perhaps. If they were mates, we would have known.”  
“As you say.” SenYo shrugged, handing the other photograph back. “Tell me about Park Yoochun?”  
“A strong dominant, lines unknown. Not a suspected Arch, why?”  
“If a ‘worthless’ Kin-bred specimen exists, I have yet to find it. I doubt your Kim Junsu is such an element. It is far more likely the headaches were the herald of something much more impressive.” SenYo shook his head. “It doesn’t add up. Yes they are supposed to compliment each other’s weaknesses with their own strengths… But you are still going to have two individuals of an equal caliber in a Mating. There will not be one exceptionally strong and the other exceptionally weak. The one would overwhelm the other; it wouldn’t be a successful pairing.”  
“You’re telling me that not only is Junsu an exceptional element, we overlooked it and assigned him to the same quarters as his Mate?”  
“I’m merely telling you what I know from years of behavioral analysis on your subjects. I doubt there was any sign of them having issues of separation –or any of the other traits you test for- because they were in such close quarters.” SenYo considered the first photograph again, smirking faintly. “Kim Jaejoong is obviously just as volatile as he always was.”  
“He was always your favorite subject, was he not?” HyunSu murmured, finding another photograph of Jaejoong and handing it over.  
“Quite. An exceptional creature.” SenYo smiled faintly. “He has a tendency for destruction, I did warn you of that. I told you maximum isolation without pushing him over the edge was your best bet. And now look. He’s snapped once again, and you are now missing a second facility.”  
“This was much more controlled than the previous incident.” HyunSu passed over the photograph of the strangely bright and dark entities. “It had nothing to do with a botched experiment. And it wasn’t Jaejoong. They had outside help.”  
“They always will.” SenYo frowned at the photograph, considering the light. “But this… I’ve never seen the likes of this before. Not even when Jaejoong destroyed the lab did he register on film like this.”  
Carelessly HyunSu nodded, frowning as he looked through the other photographs. Soon enough he’d have the subjects back, at least his most important ones. The others could all be replaced, in fact there were others waiting for his attention at alternate Haven locations. This had just been their best facility, with their most intriguing specimens. Specimens that were possible Mates, and walking out into freedom with the aid of two creatures the likes of which even the Doctor had not seen.  
“Sir?” An aid murmured from the doorway. “Do you have any more orders for the field crews?”  
“Watch the Arch Angels.” HyunSu murmured after a moment of thought. “If you lose them, that’s fine. Jaejoong has a tracking device, but don’t activate it yet. I don’t want to tip our hand.”  
“Yes sir.”  
SenYo considered him across the desk, waiting until the other man had left before he spoke. “Your warehouse facility was also attacked this evening.”  
“Yes, all four females are gone. Four guards dead, two Scientists. The third was on their way to another facility to run tests on blood samples on our lead female. I am waiting to hear if he arrived there safely or not.” HyunSu shook his head.  
“Your lead female is the one you said had a twin, correct?”  
“Yes, we have strange thought patterns recorded in various scans. Output and Input signals that we couldn’t reasonably account for.”  
“Communication at a distance.” SenYo laughed softly. “Their gifts have a tendency to mutate and evolve as is needed. It is the reason the Kin have been around so long, HyunSu. If you had a female captive and her twin is out there loose somewhere, I can guarantee any technicians that came into contact with her are long-dead. You might not ever find the bodies, but their use has ended regardless.”  
HyunSu eyed him disbelievingly. “Dead?”  
“A Kin is a lethal, methodical hunter.” SenYo removed his glasses and produced a small cloth, wiping them off as he eyed the ceiling thoughtfully. “I doubt you will see your technicians again. I suggest you activate that next Haven cell, you have work to do before they decide to shut us down for good.”  
“They’re animals SenYo, you know that better than most of us.” HyunSu murmured, turning up his desk light and considering the fierce burns marking the man’s face.  
SenYo’s blind, silver-clouded eye looked back at him, though he had no notion of what the orb saw. Jaejoong’s fight and escape had been littered with various unsuspected events. SenYo being half-burned, blinded and becoming strangely attuned to the Kin was just part of those events.  
“They are much, much more dangerous than simple animals, HyunSu.” SenYo replied. “Trust that I know _that_ fact better than anyone else.”  
Jaejoong’s voice floated through his mind, a memory from the night of the explosion that was as fresh and acidic in his mind as it would always be. A burning gift from an Angel. _‘I could heal you, SenYo, for you never directly did harm to me. But I won’t, because I know you were behind all this. All of this, and so much more. So I want you to live with your scars, and the next time you and I stand face to face, I will kill you. Know that. I swear to Heaven, if I see you again, it will mean your death. I belong to no human, remember that.’_  
Ahhh, but a Kin in battle-fervor was a fine sight indeed.  
“When will you recapture him?” SenYo found himself asking, gaze fixed on the photograph.  
“When the time is right.” HyunSu replied coolly. “It’s of no consequence to you at the moment Doctor.”  
“Yes, yes of course.”  



	31. The Biographies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strictly Character Info & Images

Title: "Playing God"  
Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, (More To Come)  
Writer: black_prophet (Midsummer_Slave)  
Genre: SciFi, Fantasy, AU (slight?)  
Fic Rating: PG13  
Warning: Listing of the Seven Lines & Their Talents. Biographies for Those Within Haven, The Resistance (Korean), and The Japanese Resistance. Images included. Updated (most likely) with each Chapter. Please Check!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, I didn't take these pictures, I didn't even edit them (aside from cropping/resizing), they're not mine etc etc. Bio information is correct for the fic, not guaranteed to be accurate for RL. ~~Eyecandy, me likey. Does anyone wanna make me a banner yet? I love you!~~ Ignore that.  >.>  


Those Within Haven:  
Arch Angel: “The Hero” (The Population)  
Name: Kim Jaejoong Age: 26 Mate: N/A  
Ranking: Unknown; Arch Healer  
Technician: Shin SaeNa

Arch Angel: “U-Know” (The Population)  
Name: Jung Yunho Age: 26 Mate: N/A  
Ranking: Dominant; Lead Arch  
Technician: Park KyoNa

Arch Angel:  
Name: Park Yoochun Age: 25 Mate: Kim Junsu  
Ranking: Dominant; Warrior Arch  
Technician: Kim SaHee

Arch Angel: “Xiah” aka “The Seer” (The Population)  
Name: Kim Junsu Age: 25 Mate: Park Yoochun  
Ranking: Submissive; Arch Prophet  
Technician: Lee ShiKyang

Common Angel:  
Name: Lee HongKi Age: 20 Mate: N/A  
Ranking: Submissive; Common Kin  
Technician: Choi HanLee

 

Appearances: YunJae (Yunho & Jaejoong)  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=148gawl.jpg)

YooSu (Junsu & Yoochun)  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=x1pN1mp8dKYgTHWDdP3xlDFvdIyuKPiwM5N.jpg)

Lee HongKi:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=leehongki4.jpg)

The Resistance: (Korean)  
Co-Lead:  
Name: Choi DongWook “Se7en” Age: 28 Mate: Park HanByul  
Forte: Business, Taekwondo  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Dominant: Strategy & Knowing)

Co-Lead:  
Name: Jeong JiHoon “Rain Bi” Age: 28 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Military, Assorted Martial Arts  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Dominant: Warrior & Mediation)

Agent:  
Name: Jung Yunho “U-Know” Age: 26 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Unknown (Unstated)  
AngelKin Ranking: ArchAngel- Leader (Dominant)  
Position: Within The Haven

Agent:  
Name: Choi SeungHyun “TOP” Age: 24 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Explosives Tech. Weapons: M16 Rifle  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Dominant)

Agent:  
Name: Kwon Jiyong “GDragon” Age: 23 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Infiltration, Intelligence Gathering, Taekwondo. Weapons: 2 Colt M1911A1 (.45 Cal.)  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Submissive)

Agent:  
Name: Dong Youngbae “Taeyang” Age: 23 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Tactical Recon, Taekwondo. Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (N/A)

Agent:  
Name: Shim Changmin Age: 22 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Tech-Guru Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A (N/A)

Agent:  
Name: Lee Jinki “Onew” Age: 22 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Recon, Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Agent:  
Name: Kim Jonghyun Age: 21 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Evasion, Strategy, Recon. Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Agent:  
Name: Kim Kibum “Key” Age: 20 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Infiltration, Espionage, Gymnastics Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Agent:  
Name: Choi Minho Age: 20 Mate: N/A  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Agent:  
Name: Lee Taemin Age: 18 Mate: N/A  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Rescued:  
Name: Lee Chae Rin "CL" Age: 23  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Name: Park Bom Age: 25  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Name: Park Sandara Age: 25  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

Name: Gong Minzy Age: 20  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: N/A

 

The Resistance Appearances: (Korean)  
Se7en:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=747se7en1.jpg)

Rain:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=Rain.jpg)

Yunho: (Resistance-Style)  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=Yunho.jpg)

"Taeyang" & "Top":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=bb4.jpg)

"GDragon":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=aellegd1.jpg)

Changmin:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=4g8kfx4.jpg)

Onew:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=Onew09Backlit.jpg)

Jonghyun:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=JonghyunBlkSuit.jpg)

Key:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=KeyJacket.jpg)

Minho:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=MinhoMiniPonyCrop.jpg)

Taemin:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=TaeminBio.jpg)

"CL":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=2ne1-1009-cl.jpg)

Bom:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=20100912_2ne1_12.jpg)

Sandara:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=Sandara-2ne1-6349742-402-604.jpg)

Minzy:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=2NE1-s-promo-photos-2ne1-5400178-465-698.jpg)

The Japanese Resistance:  
Committee:  
Name: Matsumoto Takanori “Ruki”. Age: 28 Mate: Suzuki Akira  
Forte: Negotiations. Weapon: Fukiya & Poisoned Shuriken.  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Knowing)

Committee:  
Name: Suzuki Akira “Reita”. Age: 29 Mate: Matsumoto Takanori  
Forte: N/A. Weapons: Kurai & Kusanagi.  
DarkKin Ranking: Dai-a-thier (Prince of Death)

Committee:  
Name: Takashima Kouyou “Uruha” Age: 28 Mate: Shiroyama Yuu  
Forte: Kyudo, Infiltration, trained otoko (male) geisha. Weapons: Twin Sai & Hira-Shuriken; Yumi (Japanese Bow; On Occasion).  
AngelKin Ranking: ArchAngel- Resurrection

Committee:  
Name: Shiroyama Yuu “Aoi” Age: 30 Mate: Takashima Kouyou  
Forte: Ninjutsu & Kendo. Weapons: Katana & Bo-Shuriken.  
AngelKin Ranking: ArchAngel- Knowledge/Death  
DarkKin Ranking: First-Rank/Warrior

Agent:  
Name: Tatsuya Ueda. Age: 29 Mate: N/A  
Forte: Tactical Recon, Ninjutsu. Weapons: N/A Mate: N/A  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Knowing)

Agent:  
Name: Akanishi Jin. Age: 28 Mate: Kamenashi Kazuya  
Forte: Ninjutsu, Bugei Juhappan. Weapons: N/A.  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Warrior)

Agent:  
Name: Kamenashi Kazuya. Age: 26 Mate: Akanishi Jin  
Forte: Ninjutsu. Weapons: Balisong knives.  
AngelKin Ranking: First-Rank (Dominant: Mediator/Empath)

 

The Resistance Appearances: (Japanese)  
Matsumoto Takanori "Ruki":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=RukiCassisOutside.jpg)

Suzuki Akira "Reita":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=tumblr_lcouftA9kj1qcxz26o1_1280.jpg)

Takashima Kouyou "Uruha":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=UruhaDarkDIS.jpg)

Shiroyama Yuu "Aoi":  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=AoiRattlesnakeWall.jpg)

Tatsuya Ueda:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=TatsuyaUedaInBlack.jpg)

Akanishi Jin:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=AkanishiJinInBlack.jpg)

Kamenashi Kazuya:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=KamenashiKazuyaFedora2.jpg)

Alliances Undefined:  
Unranked:  
Name: Takarai (Hideto) Hyde Age: Unknown. Mate: Kamui Gackt (15 Years)  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
Ranking: Demon  
Note: Ally

Unranked:  
Name: Kamui Gackt Age: Unknown. Mate: Takarai Hyde (15 Years)  
Forte: N/A Weapons: N/A  
Ranking: Seraph  
Note: Ally

Name: Park Jungmin Species: Human?  
Job: Tech Shop Owner Known Associates: Shim Changmin  
Rank: Ally

Alliances Undefined Appearances:  
Hyde:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=HydeOnFloor.jpg)

Gackt:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=GacktOnStairs.jpg)

Jungmin:  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v155/Latonia/?action=view&current=ParkJungmin.jpg)

Arch Angel- Job/Calling- Gift/Role.~Descendant  
1\. Michael- Captain of the Army of Heaven. Lead Warrior. ~Yunho  
2\. Gabriel- Angel of Truth. Seer/Prophet. ~ Xiah  
3\. Raphael- Angel of Healing. Healer. ~Jaejoong  
4\. Uriel- Angel of Repentance/Salvation. Warrior. ~Yoochun  
5\. Raguel- Angel of Mediation/Harmony. Mediator/Empath. ~UNKNOWN  
6\. Remiel- Angel of Souls/Resurrection. Spirit-Healer(Capable of Resurrection). ~Uruha  
7\. Saraqael- (Benevolent) Angel of Death (Knowledge). ~Aoi

Angel-Kin Ranking: Are You Paying Attention?  
*Arch: Only 7 Bloodlines, each with strong gifts.  
*First-Rank: (Unknown Amount) Strong Kin with strong gifts, or a lesser version of an Arch Talent  
*Second-Rank: (Unknown Amount) Strong Kin, not as talented as First-Rank.  
*Soldier: (Unknown Amount) Kin who possess Exceptional Warrior skills.  
*Common Kin: (Unknown Amount) Those with weaker gifts, those who are unaware of their skills or even Kin heritage, etc.

Dark-Kin Ranking: (Information Forthcoming)  
*Death Angels: Bloodlines Considered Lost. ?  
*First-Rank: (Unknown Amount) Strong Dark-Kin with gifts that may or may not coincide First-Rank Kin.  
*Warrior: (Unknown Amount) Akin to “Soldier” ranking of Kin, exceptional fighting skills.  
*Assassins: (Minimal Amount) No equal ranking amongst Kin. Often exceptionally trained and often equal to Warriors or First-Rank, chiefly death-dealers. Loyal to the leading Dark-Kin.  
*Common Kin: (Unknown Amount) Those with weaker to nonexistent gifts, unaware of their skills or heritage, etc.

~~Are you paying attention?~~  


Pardon the dust. Renovating in progress. <3  
Notes:  
* Updated with Each Chapter  
* P/G JRes: When they are introduced in this fic, Ruki x Reita have been mated for 4-5 years. Aoi x Uruha have been mated for 6-7 years.


End file.
